La Nereida Hechicera
by CoherenciaNula
Summary: Las aguas del Mediterráneo revelan un pasado oculto a sus ojos castaños, el pasado de su familia, el pasado que se revelo en el verano en el que se casaría Harry y Ginny, en las instalaciones pertenecientes a Draco Malfoy. Las Nereidas simbolizaban todo aquello que hay de hermoso y amable en el mar. -Tu eres hermosa, Hermione. -Este es nuestro secreto ahora.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Joanne K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** Esta historia nació cuando veía Piratas del Caribe 4 (¿Era la cuatro?), cuando vi a las sirenas quede totalmente encantada con algunos detalles, luego apareció de la nada Mamma Mia con toda esa belleza griega de las playas y me dedique a investigar sobre las mujeres del mar fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió la perfecta idea de un nuevo fic (Totalmente o cuasi-totalmente incoherente pero aja, CoherenciaNula viene de algún lado).

Y como si fuera señal del destino (Más dramatización de la ya aplicada) me agarre un documental de Animal Planet sobre las Sirenas, definitivamente me volví desquiciada con la idea y así que me dedique a escribir.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Nereida Hechicera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**Un verano en Capri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grecia se destaca por sus hermosas playas, muchas de ellas rodeadas por el imponente y azul Mar Egeo. Los turistas pueden elegir entre una variedad de opciones y es probable que ninguna de ellas los defraude pero de entre todas, la isla de Capri es un auténtico paraíso situado en el Mediterráneo, al sur de Italia central. Pintorescos callejones de estilo medieval, increíbles paisajes, inolvidables puestas de sol, perfectas para la celebración de la boda del año del Mundo Mágico.

_Esta cordialmente invitado a la unión en matrimonio de_

_Harry James Potter y Ginerva Molly Weasley_

No es extraño que a dicha celebración solo asistan familiares y las personas más allegadas al Elegido y Salvador del Mundo Mágico, siendo él alguien tan reservado en cuanto a su vida privada. Es por ello que Hermione Granger se encontraba en estos momentos llegando a la isla mediante la Red Flu ubicada en el recibo del Hotel estilo posada junto a sus maletas para pasar el verano en dicha playa.

Al llegar, el calor y la brisa marina la golpearon, totalmente contrariada y frustrada se despojo de sus lentes de sol llevándolos a lo alto de su cabeza sirviendo de sostén a sus rizos modelados que caían en cascada hasta su cintura, sus piernas tornadas descubiertas por el vestido sencillo de veraneo blanco sin mangas, con un cinta azul celeste amarrada atrás en un lazo marcando su bella cintura de abeja en conjunto de una delicadas sandalias de cintas azules y tacón corrido.

Fue recibida en medio de gritos de feliz histeria por Ginny y por las sonrisas ausentes de Luna Lovegood, la primera corrió en busca de un abrazo y en el proceso casi asfixia a Hermione.

– Deberías dejar que respire para que pueda abrazarte como deseas – Intervino la rubia de ojos saltones y mirada color cielo. Ginny al escucharla soltó de inmediato a Hermione con algo de vergüenza, recibiendo de Hermione un hermosa sonrisa y un afectuoso abrazo.

– Felicidades futura señora Potter ¿Por lo general las novias no se mueren de nervios? – Bromeo la castaña con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios, Ginny soltó una risa suelta y alegre.

– Soy una novia eufórica en vez de histérica, déjame disfrutar – Decía al tiempo que regresaba con Luna al sofá donde estaba sentada, Hermione saludo afectuosamente a Luna al tiempo que se tiraba a su lado – Adoro esta isla.

– Pues a mí no me agrada en lo absoluto, el sol me arde en la piel y nunca me ha gustado estar cerca del mar, me hace sentir extraña – Bufo con mueca la castaña, la risa de Luna la acallo y la miro expectante.

– Lo que pasa es que detestas lo que no entiendes, eso es todo – Explico con calma y una sonrisa, Hermione sonrió y recordó que aun no saludaba a su mejor amiga el cual estaba segura si moría de un ataque de nervios por lo que se levanto.

– Me iré a acomodar en mi habitación y luego buscare a los muchachos – Dijo tomando sus maletas y dirigiéndose a lo que le parecía el Hall principal– Disculpe, hay reservación a nombre de Hermione Granger.

La recepcionista le dio una sonrisa mientras buscaba en su cuaderno, Hermione se alerto cuando la vio fruncir el ceño y darle ahora una mirada avergonzada, soltó un suspiro esperando la mala noticia.

– Estoy muy apenada enserio, pero con la boda nos hemos quedado sin habitaciones disponibles y la única que queda es la cabaña de dos habitaciones que está aquí mismo subiendo por las escalera de la plaza central, y ya una de las habitaciones está ocupada pero... – Se detuvo en sus explicaciones, Hermione alzo una ceja esperando – Espere un momento que ya resuelvo, tome asiento por favor – Dijo con amabilidad al tiempo que salía a la plaza central. Hermione se le escapo otro suspiro resignado, tomo sus maletas y se dirigió a sentarse en lo que ella detallo como los muebles, pues eran salidas de concreto con varios cojines colores tierra encima.

Lo cierto es que el Hotel estilo posada estaba decorada a lo 'Mediterráneo', paredes rusticas de blanco con cierto envejecimiento en algunas secciones, detalles en madera, una preciosidad. Contaba con una entrada principal donde estaba ubicada la recepción, seguida por otra habitación contigua que era el Hall Principal donde estaba la Red Flu y varios muebles con el mismo estilo que en la entrada. La recepcionista regreso en ese momento con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– No le importa compartir la cabaña con alguien mas ¿Verdad? – Le dijo al llegar algo emocionada, la castaña negó con la cabeza dando una sonrisa en el acto, todo con tal estar presente en la boda – Entonces sígame que se instalara en la cabaña – Dijo sonriendo más abiertamente, Hermione no creía que se podía sonreír tanto sin que le doliese la cara.

Pasaron por el Hall Principal y seguidamente por la Plaza Central, se notaba que era el lugar para las recepciones y celebraciones, suficientemente extenso para ello. A la derecha de la plaza se encontraba una especie de casa de tres pisos donde estaban ubicadas las habitaciones sin contar planta baja que era para la cocina y salas de entretenimiento que eran una sala de juegos, un bar y una pequeña biblioteca donde podían encontrar historias y mitologías de las islas del Mediterráneo y varios libros básicos del Mundo Mágico.

Ginny le había escrito una carta especificando absolutamente todo sobre aquel Hotel, ya que ellos habían llegado hace una semana.

Al lado izquierda se encontraba una especie de montaña rocosa donde se podía apreciar las escaleras esculpidas que guiaban a una cabaña con el mismo estilo de todo el Hotel color blanco y de tejas rojas algo gastadas. Al frente de ella se encontraba la mejor vista que alguna vez pudiera apreciar, se veía la playa de agua cristalina y blancas arenas, el puerto y sus veleros modestos. La plaza se limitaba en ese extremo con un barandal hecho en madera lo suficientemente alejado del precipicio rocoso que se apreciaba por igual que la bella playa.

Siguió a la joven muchacha recepcionista por las escaleras, al entrar en la cabaña iluminada naturalmente por los grandes ventanales de madera ubicados a lo largo de toda la cabaña. La cabaña poseía una sala modesta con muebles marrones que se notaban mullidos, una mesita al centro de los muebles y una al lado de uno de los dos muebles individuales donde se ubicaba la lámpara.

La recepcionista le enseño el comedor que se encontraba en la misma habitación de la sala, divididas por un mesón de concreto algo angosto y no tan alargado. Pudo apreciar 4 puertas, una al final que le indico era la cocina y 3 al lado izquierdo, ubicadas al centro con una separación levemente considerable, la última le indico que era de la otra persona con la que compartía cabaña, la del medio era el baño y la primera la suya.

Primero le mostro el baño, que consistía en una bañera clásica, el lavamanos con forma de tinaja y un mueble de madera donde se ubicaban las toallas, el ventanal de madera daba entrada a la luz del sol radiante iluminando el baño exquisitamente.

Al entrar a su habitación quedo encantada, al lado derecho se ubicaba la peinadora, al lado izquierdo estaba el closet dejando el centro de la habitación para la cama matrimonial clásica de hierro con la cabecera con delicados detalles, con una mesa de noche a los lados de la cama, la cama vestía una combinación de sabanas entre blanco y marrones en escalas. Frente a la cama, estaba otro de los muebles de concreto que aprecio en el Hall del hotel con los cojines escalas de marrones.

– Hermoso ¿Verdad? – Escucho decir a la recepcionista con orgullo – Yo la decore, al igual que todas las habitaciones y salones, tenía que ver como estaba al comenzar – Dijo con una expresión de claro espanto, Hermione soltó una leve risa al tiempo que colocaba sus maletas en la cama – Su compañero es el dueño del Hotel – Soltó con calma y simpleza la chica, Hermione se volteo furiosamente a verla con asombro – Deseo venir a supervisar la celebración personalmente, puesto el Señor Potter le pidió encarecidamente privacidad.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre a todas estas y quien es el dueño? – Pregunto con curiosidad la castaña – Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, pero dime mejor Hermione – Se presento con simpatía.

– Oh, un nombre griego muy conocido el suyo, disculpa, mi nombre es Neera Papandreu y el dueño del Hotel también es de Londres Mágico como ustedes, es... – Antes de decir el nombre fue interrumpida por una voz proveniente de sus espaldas captando la atención de ambas.

– Draco Malfoy a sus ordenes señorita – Dijo, el rubio de cuerpo atlético y alto con porte elegante, Hermione ahogo un grito de asombro tanto por el susto de su interrupción como por el nombre del muchacho. Lo observo con detenimiento, vestía unas cómodas bermudas oscuras y una franela beige, ciertamente su imagen informal no era algo que se podría imaginar, era algo que se debía ver para poder creer, justo como ahora – Ya terminaste tu inspección, Granger – Se burlo el rubio de cabello desordenado y expresión tranquila mientras por igual, observaba (Y anotaba) los cambio físicos de la castaña.

– Ver para creer – Fue lo que respondió la chica de mirada achocolatada con tranquilidad, al salir del asombro de la primera impresión – Con que el dueño – Exclamo con una ceja azada.

– Esperaba compartir con una conocida, pero nunca imagine que fueras tu, te hacia instaladísima apenas llegaron los futuros señores Potter – Ignoro su último comentario el rubio, Neera al ver que estaba siendo olímpicamente ignorada sonrió con alegría y se deslió del asunto escapando cual serpiente sin ser detectada.

– Eso me recuerda, Harry fue a pedir tu ayuda en esto, eso es otra sorpresa – Acoto con acierto la muchacha sin bajar las defensas (Educadas y distantes) frente al rubio.

– ¿Qué tan perdida estas de la vida de tus chicos? Parece que mucho si no sabes el trato que podría decirse amistoso entre 'tus muchachos' y yo – Dijo con todo animo de diversión y burla que podía, claro que había notado la distancia que quería marcar la castaña (Hermosa castaña) pero a él poco le valía, pronto las bajaría.

– Así como tienes tus asuntos laborales que atender personalmente, yo los tengo – Dijo educadamente antes de suspirar y dirigirle una mirada cansada – Me cansas, Malfoy ¿Me permites terminar de acomodarme para ir con 'mis chicos'? – Ironizo con una sonrisa burlona que fue respondida por el rubio con la misma sonrisa y un leve asentimiento antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta a su paso – Creo que voy a estrangular a Harry en lo que lo vea.

Decidió desempacar y cambiarse las sandalias por una negras de playa con lo que sería más fácil transitar por las interminables escaleras rocosas que rodeaban la isla en casi su totalidad de las que Ginny le comento en la carta. Al salir de su habitación no encontró a nadie por lo que se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos, encontrándolos en la mitad de la plaza, al parecer, esperándola.

– Y yo creía que te encontraría muerto de los nervios – Dijo para atraer la atención de los chicos, logrando su cometido. El primero en correr a su encuentro fue Harry que la alzo en un abrazo de oso seguido del abrazo fraternal del pelirrojo.

– Draco nos dijo que estabas por buscarnos – Dijo el chico castaño, recordándole a Hermione lo acontecido.

– Muy lindo de su parte nunca comentarme su bella relación con Malfoy – Exclamo la castaña con recelo y refunfuñando – Apuesto que fue la noticia del año y yo nunca me entere.

– Eso sí, fue la noticia del año – Dijo Ron con gracia al soltar una risa – La primera vez que salimos por allí a beber nos atraparon unos fotógrafos y fue un escándalo algo estúpido – Recordó el oji-azul con una sonrisa traviesa.

– A lo mejor no te enteraste por que estas más pendiente de lo que suceda en la oficina, en ambas oficina – Le dijo el castaño con cariño mientras abrazaba a la muchacha – No sé cómo puedes ejercer Derecho en ambos mundos y aun no estar en el manicomio.

– Eso es porque soy una persona extraordinaria – Dijo la castaña con suficiencia y orgullo – Pero en fin, espero que me tengan preparado algo para hoy, sabes que odio la playa.

– Lamentablemente íbamos a mostrarte la isla en velero pero como siempre, mi mama no está por la labor – Comenzó el pelirrojo.

– Ahora desea que regresemos a Londres por Red Flu por algo 'indispensable' para la boda – Le siguió Harry con ironía.

– Entonces me tocara ir con las chicas – Dijo la chica resignada.

– Tampoco se podrá, porque la Señora Weasley las mando a buscar algo al centro y vendrán entrada la tarde casi noche – El castaño ahora estaba algo apenado – No querían molestarte por qué acabas de llegar.

– Entonces ustedes me prepararon un guía alterno ya que ustedes no pueden – Adivino la chica al conocer a sus amigos – ¿Sera con George o Neville?

– No, Neville no vendrá y George esta ocupándose de la despedida de soltero así que le pedí a Draco que te mostrara la isla – Dijo Ron con una feliz sonrisa, Harry lo imitaba y Hermione simplemente no podía creer su suerte.

– Estas jodiendome ¿Verdad? – Pregunto Hermione aun sin creer lo dicho por el joven frente a ella, no recibió más respuesta que otras sonrisas alegres y amplias. No pudo más que soltar un suspiro, por el portal que da al Hall apareció Draco Malfoy, al ver la expresión de la chica una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro mientras se acercaba a ellos, los chicos observaron al rubio y suspiraron resignados.

– Te vi la sonrisa Draco Malfoy – Comenzó el castaño a modo de regaño, el rubio cambio su expresión a una inocente pero los chicos no se la tragaron.

– Me envían al matadero con una sonrisa y luego regañan al verdugo – Dramatizo teatralmente Hermione mientras seguía con su expresión resignada – ¿Quién los entiende? Andando Malfoy – Le indico mientras se dirigía a la salida del lugar dejando momentáneamente a los chicos solos.

– Con ella no Malfoy – Siguió advirtiendo ahora el pelirrojo – Ya soportamos mucho lo tuyo con Astoria como para que ahora quieras ir tras Hermione.

– Pero si yo no hago nada – Dijo con fingida inocencia el rubio, mal fingida ya que una sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios.

– Además, está fuera de tu alcance – Siguió ahora Ron, al tiempo que la mirada de Draco brillaba al estar frente a un desafío – Es una mujer de su casa y tu eres un rumbero empedernido y más cuando aparece Blaise, aun no sé como lo soporta Theo – Siguió sin ver la expresión que apareció en el rostro del rubio.

– Claro Ronald, dile que no puede conquistar a una chica para que se le quiten las ganas – Se quejo ahora Harry al notar la mirada – Te lo advierto Malfoy, me caes bien y todo pero ella no – Siguió igual de serio, el rubio no contesto sino que se retiro.

– No prometo nada – Dijo antes de desaparecer por el marco para seguir a Hermione que estaba charlando con la Neera.

– Te digo que tu nombre es griego, seguro tienes familiar de acá – Insistía la muchacha pelinegra.

– Mi abuela paterna es de acá, pase mi infancia escuchando sus relatos sobre sus bellas islas del Mediterráneo – Recordó la castaña con ternura – Hablaba más que todo de sus aguas y criaturas marinas, estoy segura que mas era el tiempo que pasaba en el agua que en tierra – Bromeo ganando una risa de Neera y una sonrisa por parte de Draco, al que aun no notaba.

– Espero que esa vena marina la heredaras porque te mostrare la playa – Dijo Draco haciéndose notar, la castaña volteo alzando la ceja interrogando al rubio – Así que mejor busca tu bañador para que podamos ir – Siguió a modo de orden.

– No pienso meterme al agua, Malfoy así que mejor busquemos algo que se acerque al agua pero donde no tenga que sumergirme – Respondió con igual de autoritaria, Neera observaba el intercambio de palabras con gracia, vio al rubio suspirar resignado y seguir su paso a la salida como también vio la sonrisa victoriosa de la muchacha – Gane.

– No cantes victoria, Granger, aún queda mucho para que finalice el día y más tiempo para que termine el verano –Dijo Draco con toda la seguridad que podía transmitir en el momento, la castaña maldijo por lo bajo y gruñendo siguió al rubio.

Este definitivamente no sería un verano normal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego el primer capítulo de esta nueva trama que mi desquiciada cabeza invento, espero algún comentario para poder animarme y hacer todo mas bellamente rápido 3

Aunque dentro de unas semanas me mudare luego de que termine mis clases (Mi último trimestre para luego esperar Noviembre mi Acto de Grado, pronto seré abogada ;-;), antes de ello creo que podre subir uno o dos capítulos más hasta que me instale totalmente en el lugar donde me mudare (Donde ciertamente el internet no es algo de fácil acceso pero siempre está el celular y toda la tecnología Android y esas vainas).

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Disclaimer:Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Joanne K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** La Autora no tiene nota. O puede que sí;

_**Disculpen el retraso**_.

La trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Nereida Hechicera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

**Vestida de Escamas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capri es una isla totalmente montañosa, tiene dos ciudades importantes, Capri y Anacapri, ambas en lo alto de la montaña, el Hotel de Draco se situaba entre ambas, algo alejada de las miradas de ambos pueblos. La playa estaba rodeada de grandes peñascos oradados por el mar y que formaba pequeñas grutas.

La isla de Capri también se caracteriza por sus blancas casas, suspendidas milagrosamente en la roca, sus innumerables terrazas, incomparables balcones abiertos a la inmensidad del mar que muestra intensamente azul, sus estrechas y empedradas callecitas flanqueadas por miles de flores de todas las especies y colores, dejarán una huella imperecedera en su recuerdo.

Eso era lo que Hermione apreciaba a cada paso por la isla junto al rubio, al llegar a la playa quedo maravillada, la playa poseía pequeñas y solitarias calas, impresionantes rocas esculpidas sobre el mar y a cuya sombra se mecían junto a un pequeño puerto dos lujosos yates que estaban enumerados e identificados con el mismo nombre: "Hotel Narciso".

– ¿Cuál es el Hotel Narciso? – Fue lo que pregunto la joven bruja a Draco, el soltó una leve carajada en respuesta. Durante el trayecto decidió no hablar al ver la mirada llena de fascinación de la castaña.

– No puedo creer que la sabelotodo no sepa que se está hospedando en el Hotel Narciso – Fue lo que dijo con diversión a modo de respuesta, la castaña volteo a verlo indignada pero regreso su mirada otra vez a la vista ignorando otra vez al rubio, justo como se propuso apenas salió del Hotel. El rubio siguió su camino hacia el puerto y a mitad de camino se volteo hacia la castaña – Vente, te llevare a conocer la Gruta Azul en el velero – Indico siguiendo su camino, Hermione lo siguió en silencio al acercarse al puerto pudo apreciar el velero que se escondía tras los lujosos yates, pasaron por el puerto construido en madera, el vestido de Hermione ondeaba con fuerza al compas de la brisa marina.

El primero en montarse fue Draco, con extrema agilidad, para luego tenderle la mano a Hermione, ella alzo la ceja con suficiencia mientras se acomodaba los lentes de sol y saltaba al velero con elegancia. Draco la observo y solo pudo reír y suspirar con resignación, era una mujer independiente, sumamente independiente, condujo el velero hasta donde se encontraba la Gruta Azul y se detuvo en el medio para que Hermione pudiera apreciar con total libertad su belleza.

La Gruta Azul es una hermosa cueva que ofrece un espectáculo maravilloso, ya que la luz solar que ingresa por vía subacuática se refracta en las paredes, dándoles una tonalidad azul. Lo cual, contrasta con el fondo blanco y arenoso de la gruta.

– Acá la llaman la Grotta Azzurra, puedo suponer que con lo sabelotodo que eres sabes todo acerca de las razones de su belleza – Agrego el rubio mientras se ubicaba atrás de ella, a lo que ella sonrió.

– Para mí es simple lógica – Volteo para enfrentar al rubio con su mejor mirada desafiante pero al encontrar la sonrisa arrogante y la mirada llena de galantería en la cara del rubio la hizo mirarlo con suspicacia – No me acostare contigo, Malfoy – A Draco ciertamente le asombro lo franca y directa que podía llegar a ser la castaña, pero rápidamente ese asombro paso a interés y luego a admiración a modo de una sonrisa amplia pero igual de arrogante.

– Nadar en estas aguas es sumamente relajante, deberías intentarlo – Sugiere cambiando drásticamente de tema, la castaña frunce el ceño con desconfianza.

– No me veras en bañador en esas aguas, Malfoy – Vuelve a decir amenazante la muchacha a lo que el rubio solo puede carcajearse.

– Yo esperaba un espectáculo de camisas mojadas – Dice al tiempo que rápidamente la alza sobre su hombro y se lanza al agua, estaban sobre un lugar sin mucha profundidad donde el agua le llegaba al rubio por debajo de la cintura, logrando así no mojar a la castaña que estaba quejándose y pataleando como mejor podía.

– Bajame ¡ANIMAL! – Se quejaba al tiempo que seguía bajando, el rubio soltó otra carcajada.

– Como gustes – Dijo y la soltó en el agua, dejándola totalmente cubierta, se acerco al velero donde dejo su franela y se volteo esperando la reacción de la castaña.

El rubio esperaba que esta subiera y de una vez empezara a insultarlo, en vez de eso, la chica se quedo como suspendida debajo del agua sin el poder apreciar que sucedía debajo del agua con la castaña. Cuando se fue a acerca a ella para ver que ocurría la castaña saco su cabeza y parte de su pecho por el agua, tomando un respiro profundo que al rubio le pareció que necesitaba más por el susto que por falta de oxigeno. El rubio le iba a jugar una broma cuando noto que algo extraño estaba a un lado de la castaña, fue a acercase cuando eso mismo que noto sobre salió en el mar de la gruta.

Era una gran aleta de color verdoso, Draco quedo estupefacto cuando siguió con la vista el recorrido de la aleta, con sus escamas brillando con el agua dándole un toque azulado al verde. Hermione observo con igual asombro lo mismo que Malfoy y quedo sin aire cuando vio que las aletas eran en efecto lo que antes eran sus piernas. Siguió su mirada y noto que no cargaba puesto su vestido y que lo único que ocultaban sus senos era su larga cabellera, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y solo pudo pensarse como un cliché andante, observo al rubio buscando respuesta y luego creyó entenderlo todo.

– Quítame el hechizo –Susurro la castaña al rubio, casi sin voz– Quítame el hechizo ya – Exigió con más fuerza en sus voz, pero no pudo evitar que sonara desesperado, el rubio seguía anonadado sin poder creer lo que veía.

– Yo – Tartamudeo Draco – Yo no fui – Dijo con queda – Lo juro.

Los ojos de Hermione se tornaron desesperados de un momento a otro acompañados por su respiración irregular, Draco la vio y corrió al lado de la castaña para alzarla en brazos cuando noto que ella estaba a punto de llorar. En el momento que la separo del agua, lo que antes eran escamas se despegaron de la piel de Hermione cual seda cayendo en el mar y desapareciendo, dándole paso otra vez sus piernas largas y torneadas, la castaña quedo totalmente desnuda ante la mirada del rubio pero este no podía reparar en ello, estaba asombrado pero no la volvió a soltar hasta llevarla al velero donde estuviera segura.

La muchacha estaba en shock, no noto cuando el rubio la cubrió con un paño como tampoco reacciono hasta llegar al puerto donde Draco la volvió a cargar para llevarla a donde comenzaba la parte rocosa de la playa, allí la coloco cuidadosamente sobre tierra y se quedo esperando que reaccionara sin saber que pensar o hacer luego de eso.

– Júramelo – Susurro sin voz la castaña. El rubio la observo y entendió lo que le pedia.

– Te lo juro, por mi madre – Le respondió con sinceridad Draco, fue en ese momento que el pánico invadió a Hermione y se desapareció.

Draco golpeo el piso, logrando mascullarse un poco los nudillos, aun sin poder entender la situación.

_¿Era una sirena?_

.

Busco el repertorio de hechizos, maldiciones y artefactos mágicos que pudieran afectarla, no consiguió nada en la biblioteca del Hotel. Aunque por otro lado confiaba en la palabra de Malfoy, aunque no lo aceptaría abiertamente.

Fue cuando decidió buscar en los libros de historias sobre las Islas del Mediterraneo.

_En la__mitología griega, las__Nereidas__ se las consideraba ninfas del__Mar Mediterráneo, y como tales vivían en las profundidades del Mediterráneo; no obstante, emergían a la superficie para ayudar a marineros que surcaban los procelosos mares, siendo los__Argonautas (Con el nombre de__argonautas__se conoce a los héroes que acompañaron a__Jasón__en su búsqueda del__vellocino de oro. Sus avatares fueron contados en varios poemas épicos de la__Antigüedad.)__los más famosos de entre los que socorrieron mientras viajaban en búsqueda del__vellocino de oro._

_Simbolizaban todo aquello que hay de hermoso y amable en el mar. Cantaban con voz melodiosa y bailaban alrededor de su padre. Se las representa como bellísimas muchachas, ya sea con piernas humanas o cola de pez en su lugar, coronadas por ramas de coral y portando el tridente de__Poseidón, de cuyo séquito formaban parte._

_Las sirenas, por otra parte, se observaron en el folclore británico como presagios de mala suerte.__A las sirenas se les caracteriza por sus prendas de ropa mágicas, que les permiten atravesar cualquier corriente oceánica. Todo hombre o mujer que le roba a un__a__ sirena sus prendas mágicas tiene poder sobre esta, y en muchos relatos, varios hombres esconden estas prendas obligando a las hembras a casarse con ellos. Los hombres ganan así esposas bellas y ricas (debido a los botines que estas sirenas obtienen con los naufragios), pero si la sirena recupera su prenda, la llamada del mar será tan fuerte que acabará abandonando a sus hijos y a su marido._

– ¡¿Soy una sirena?! – Exclamo airada– O tal vez una... ¿Ninfa marina? – Pregunto al aire con duda – ¡Oh, merlin!

La joven mujer de piel tostada y de mirar achocolatado dejo caer su cabeza sobre el libro abierto en la mesa, dejando que la cascada de rizos descendiera con el movimiento, mientras se dada reiteradamente golpes contra el libro.

– Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi – Se lamentaba recordando lo que le sucedió en lo que tuvo contacto con el agua de mar en la Gruta Azul – No, no puede ser posible. Mejor busco en alguno de los libros del Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas – Dijo al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y se dirigía a uno de los estantes de la biblioteca.

Regreso a su sitio con la última edición de "_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos", comenzó su búsqueda sobre seres marinos encontrando un texto muy particular._

_Los Merpeople: __También se les conoce como Sirenas, Selkies, y Merrows. Hay gente del Agua por todo el mundo, pero varían en apariencia casi tanto como los seres humanos. Sus prácticas y costumbres tienen un halo de misterios equiparable al que rodea a los Centauros, aunque aquellos magos que han aprendido el idioma Sirenio, hablan de comunidades sumamente organizadas que varían de tamaño según el hábitat, y que en algunos casos, disponen de viviendas construidas con muchos esmero. Al igual que los Centauros, la Gente del Agua ha rechazado el estatus de "Seres" en favor de la clasificación de "Criaturas". El pueblo de Gente del Agua más antiguo del que hay constancia, se sitúa en Grecia. En las aguas templadas de ese país, es posible encontrar a las bellas Sirenas que la literatura y pintura Muggle han retratado en tantas ocasiones. Los pueblos de Escocia, llamados Selkies, y los de Irlanda, llamados Merrows, son menos agraciados, pero comparten el amor por la música que es común entre toda la Gente del Agua._

_Estas criaturas pueden respirar fuera del agua durante cortos periodos de tiempo. Generalmente, tienen la piel grisácea y el pelo largo, verde, salvaje, y oscuro. Sus ojos son amarillos, tienen los dientes rotos, y llevan sogas espesas de guijarros alrededor de sus cuellos. Sus poderosas colas de pez, les permiten nadar muy bien, aunque la parte superior de su cuerpo les da apariencia humana. Tambien pueden llegar a ser muy altos. Sus voces suenan como chirridos fuera del agua, pero dentro de ella se oyen como cantos._

_En la Escuela Hogwarts, existe una aldea de Gente del Agua en el Lago Negro, ubicada a un cuarto de milla del castillo, cuyo líder es el Tritón Murcus. El borde de la aldea está marcado por una gran roca pintada por ellos. Generalmente, llevan espinas e intentan cazar al Calamar Gigante. En cuanto a las oradas, éstas se ubican como racimos manchados con algas, e incluso, algunas de ellas tienen jardines de cizaña alrededor. Igualmente, algunas tienen como mascota a un Grindylow atado fuera de la puerta. En el centro del pueblo, las casas forman una plaza que tiene una estatua gigantesca de una de éstas criaturas._

– ¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO! – Exclamo en un grito contenido por la frustración – Nada se asemeja, definitivamente no soy una sirena, eso me deja solo la mitología griega con sus ninfas marinas – Con desespero fue en busca de algún libro que hablara sobre mitología griega en el mundo mágico, al encontrarlo (No tan rápidamente como deseaba) ya la noche había caído, aunque ella no lo notara, fue hacia su lugar y comenzó otra vez la investigación.

_Las nereidas son cincuenta ninfas marinas hijas del dios Nereo y de Doris, de extremada belleza, de piel blanca y aunque no son inmortales su vida es extremadamente larga. _

– Un poco más de lo mismo – Murmuro pasando rápidamente su vista por la pagina hasta encontrar algo que la dejo helada.

_La relación de nereidas aparece en las obras de varios autores clásicos, difiriendo de una a otra. Cliodna de la época medieval enumera las siguientes: Adorables y divinas hijas nacieron en el ponto estéril de Nereo y Doris de hermosos cabellos, hija del Océano río perfecto: Ploto, Eucrante, Sao, Eudora, Testis, Galene, Glauce, Cinotoe, Espeo, Toa, la amable Halia, Pasitea, Erato, Eunice de rosados brazos, la graciosa Melite, Eulimene, Agave, Doto, Proto, Ferusa, Dinamene, Nesea, Acteea, Protomedea, Doris, Panope, la hermosa Galatea, la encantadora Hipotoe, Hiponoe de rosados brazos, Cinodoce que calma sin esfuerzo el oleaje en el sobrio ponto y las ráfagas de los vientos huracanados junto con Cimatolege y Anfitrte que calma fácilmente las olas sobre el brumoso mar y las ráfagas de furiosos vientos, Cimo, Eyone, Halimede de bella corona, la risueña Glauconome, Ponroporea, Leagora, Evagora, Laomedea, Polinoe, Autonoe, Lisianasa, Evarne de encantadora figura y belleza sin tacha, Psamate de gracioso porte, la divina Menipe, Eupompa, Temisto, Pronoe y __**Hermione**__ que tiene la inteligencia de su inmortal padre._

– De-Debe ser pura coincidencia – Dijo luego de respirar profundo y pensar con claridad – Claro, mi abuela era de las islas y-y Neera me dijo que era nombre griego – Se auto convenció la muchacha.

En ese momento escucho un ruido proveniente de la entrada, por la puerta se apareció Draco Malfoy que inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– Yo – Titubeo un poco el rubio antes de tomar nuevamente su pose aristocrática y continuar – Pensé que sería bueno darte un momento a solas.

– Gracias – Fue lo que contesto Hermione luego de un rato, generando después un silencio tenso e incomodo para ambos – Aun... – Titubeo un poco la muchacha, el rubio la miro con interés – Aun no se qué sucedió.

– Espero no te importe pero... Estuve preguntando por los pueblos – Comenzó a hablar el rubio, logrando la atención total de la castaña que lo miro esperanzada, Draco se sintió fatal por tener que romper esa esperanza – No le ha sucedido a nadie en el pueblo, es más, me dijeron loco por que decían que las sirenas no eran nada humanizadas – Al decir esto, la castaña dudo un momento si comentarle lo investigado al rubio pero no tenia de otra, no había más nadie a quien recurrir sin que se alteraran los planes de Harry y Ginny con la boda.

– Es porque debías preguntar por las Nereidas – Le dijo bajito volviendo su vista al libro, esta información le dio a entender al rubio que podía quedarse por lo que tomo asiento a un lado de la castaña y observaba lo que miraba la castaña con tanto afinco.

_[...]__**Hermione**__ que tiene la inteligencia de su inmortal padre._

– ¡¿Hermione, tu eres...?!

– Mi abuela se llamaba así – Dijo antes de que el continuara en la formulación de su pregunta. Draco se callo un momento, analizando la situación y fue cuando dijo.

– ¿La que decías que pasaba más tiempo en el mar que en la tierra? – Con esto, Hermione se volteo furiosamente a mirarlo con asombro, como logrando entender por fin algo.

– Pero... Es imposible, Neera dijo que era Griego, muchas deben llamarse así – Dijo con duda la muchacha volviendo su vista al libro sin verlo.

– Eres la única que conozco y paso tiempo por estos lados, pero mejor aseguremos con Neera mañana – Dijo Draco mientras se levantaba y le tendía una mano a la castaña – No pensemos mas en ello – Le dijo cuando sintió que la castaña le daba la mano y se levantaba para quedar frente a él, sin alzar la mirada. El rubio le tomo el mentón y la obligo a mirarle – No pienses en ello – Le susurro con suavidad, a la castaña se le empañaron los ojos y se le desfiguro el rostro con dolor.

– Es que no lo entiendo – Susurro quebrantada, Draco abrazo a Hermione y ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

– No siempre puedes explicar todo, Hermione – Susurro en su oído para luego darle un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza para murmurar un hechizo con lo que desmayo a Hermione. La tomo en brazos antes de que se golpeara con el piso y decidió que se aparecería en la cabaña, antes miro a la castaña y aparto unos rizos que estaban descansando sobre su rostro – Yo tampoco me puedo explicar algunas cosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Chalaaan! Hasta acá el segundo capítulo, lo tenía medianamente listo pero resulta que entre cosa y cosa no pude hacer mucho...

Lo leí y ciertamente, si fuera ustedes, esperara algo mas... ¡Pero ese algo mas vendrá!

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Joanne K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** Tengo la costumbre de escribir notas de autor (Autora) antes de iniciar la historia por lo que ahora no creo tener nada que decir... Seguro que un "Disculpa" por la muy segura tardanza en publicar, pero en fin.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Nereida Hechicera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

**El Canto de la Nereida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca le había gustado esperar, desde niña le era simplemente imperdonable el esperar, cuando podía movilizarse y buscar por cuenta propia el progreso o solución, fue cuando leyó de William Shakespeare un escrito en el que recitaba "_Siempre me siento feliz, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no espero nada de nadie, esperar siempre duele. Los problemas no son eternos, siempre tienen solución, lo único que no se resuelve es la muerte. La vida es corta, por eso ámala, se feliz y siempre sonríe, solo vive intensamente_" y aun hoy lo recordaba con exactitud, palabra a palabra, debido a esa frase (Del primer libro no infantil o libro de estudio que había leído) es que ella se convirtió en lo que muchos denominaron "Comelibros".

Al principio le desconcertó en demasía ese apelativo, estaba en primaria cuando eso, rodeada de puros niños que se le iban la vida jugando y ensuciándose, ella en cambio leía bajo alguna sombra de un árbol, en un banco, en la parte más alejada del parque donde no sería interrumpida, siempre con un libro, de ellos encontraba la solución deseada, la entretención deseada, todo lo que deseara en sus libros lo encontraría.

Su abuela por el que la llamaron Hermione le sugirió que se alejara un poco de sus libros y que se abriera a as bellezas de la naturaleza, mas de una vez la invito a las playas del Mediterráneo que tanto amaba su abuela, invitaciones que declino debido a que no le agradaba la sensación indescriptible que se instalaba en su pecho cuando estaba cerca del mar (Porque solo el mar lograba alterarla de esa manera), su abuela nunca le reclamo, solo le sonreía con total aprecio y le abrazaba.

Y fue feliz, aunque muchos pensaran que su niñez no lo fue debido a la falta de amigos pero se vio recomenzada con conocimientos y el afecto de sus familiares más cercanos (Su adorable aunque temeraria Abuela Hermione la llenaba de dicha), fue su adolescencia y la necesidad del contacto e interacción humana la que la afecto, sus libros ya no bastaban (Aunque nunca fallaron, compañeros fieles). Fueron esos años donde e apelativo "Comelibros" le afecto, fueron esos años donde su autoestima se vio afectada y se aferro con más fuerza a sus libros, fueron esos años donde su abuelo falleció, fueron esos años donde no se supo más de su Abuela Hermione luego de que partiera a sus amadas islas.

Como siempre, logro estabilizarse, siempre con la frase de William Shakespeare en su mente. Cuando el diluvio acabo, su relación se termino, sus padres fallecieron sin tener conocimiento de que poseían una hija, nunca pudo recuperarlos, nunca pudo volver a abrazar a sus padres, no pudo despedirse de ellos.

Pero debía seguir adelante, aun tenía mucha vida por vivir, aunque actualmente su vida fuera su trabajo en el Ministerio, pero estaba conforme con ello.

Hasta ese día en donde su vida cambio, en que sus libros le fallaron, en que no logro encontrar una solución, en que no recordó la frase de Shakespeare retumbando en su cabeza, en que su único apoyo en ese torbellino de emociones sin explicación fue ese hombre rubio de ojos grises.

.

Solo una melodía retumba en la oscuridad que la rodea, solo un canto invade el silencio y lo perturba, solo una voz es capaz de llenar el vacío que la rodea, una y otra vez las mismas frases, una y otra vez la misma canción allí se expandía.

_- Puedo ser encantadora, pero bastante peligrosa_

_No cierres los ojos, y no escuches este canto_

_No te dejes llevar, no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar._

_Puedo ser tu princesa o puedo ser ladrona,_

_¿Sabes lo que quiero robar?_

_Tu corazón, tu alma, tu cuerpo, quiero ser la única en tu universo_

_Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas, aprenderás a amar…_

_¿Estás dispuesto a jugar con fuego? ¿A jugar todas tus cartas?_

_Mantente atento, me puedes dar todo y terminar con nada… -_

– Despierta, mi niña –Llamo de algún lugar, la voz de una mujer, se sentía maternal, la sentía cálida, como su familia.

_Pero ellos ya no existían._

– Despierta, que el príncipe te espera –La escucho susurrar a su oído, cuando la oscuridad se disipa.

Abre los ojos, ve el techo de su habitación momentánea mientras se realiza la boda de sus amigos. El blanco puro es lo que puede ver, poco a poco se va reincorporando y observa que carga la misma ropa de anoche, el recuerdo del joven Malfoy le viene a la mente y suelta un suspiro melancólico.

Escucha que le llaman a la puerta y emite en susurro un permiso para que se adentren a su habitación, por el portal pasa el rubio que invadió sus pensamientos hace unos segundos y ella le sonríe como saludo.

– Me preguntaron por ti en el desayuno, dije una que otra mentirilla –Dice Draco en tono divertido y juguetón, a lo que la chica sonríe– Espero no te importe.

– Con tal no dijeras que caí en tus encantos y pasamos una noche llena de pasión, no me importa lo que dijeras –Dice ella con el mismo tono que el muchacho, el se ríe algo nervioso lo que Hermione nota y lo mira con mala cara.

– Solo mencione lo bien que te desenvuelves debajo de las sabanas –Soltó el muchacho mientras se frotaba la nuca con una mano, tratando de parecer que sentía culpa. Hermione lo miro seriamente unos segundos y luego una carcajada escapo de sus labios, olvidando por completo sus pesares por momentos.

– No lo hiciste, en estos momentos estaría Molly planeando la boda de ambos –Le contesto la muchacha– Gracias por cubrirme, pero creo que debo hacerle frente a mis amigos.

– ¿Les dirás? –Duda en preguntar, pero lo suelta al fin, Hermione se detiene y niega lentamente.

– Es su momento, no se los voy a arruinar –Explica con una diminuta sonrisa– Y no se debe enterar nadie más, porque los Weasley son expertos en no guardar secretos entre ellos –Termina riendo con soltura, el rubio sonríe de lado y se sienta a su lado.

– Mañana es la boda, pasado mañana cada quien debería ir a sus hogares –Comenzó a decir el rubio– Podemos recorrer las demás islas en busca de información que ayude –Termino de decir el rubio, ella lo miro analizando sus expresiones, el estaba serio, le tomo de la mano y ella solo atino a sonreír por el acto.

– Gracias –Susurro al tiempo que salía del cuarto, dejando solo al rubio que solo pudo retener un profundo suspiro.

Se levanto para salir de la cabaña y juntarse con los demás, debía buscar información de y para Hermione si deseaba ayudarla, la primera en cruzar por su camino fue Neera y de inmediato la detuvo.

– ¿Neera, tu sabes si el nombre de Hermione es común en las islas? –Pregunto sin titubeo, a lo que ella solo pudo soltar una risa melodiosa.

– No es común en realidad, es el nombre de la Nereida más inteligente de todas –Explico con calma la chica, el rubio la miro esperando mas– Yo no sé mucho sobre eso, pero mi abuela con gusto le podría decir –Siguió con entusiasmo.

– ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a tu abuela? –Pregunto en tono amable.

– Ella vive cerca del puerto que le corresponde al lado de Anacapri, puede preguntar a cualquiera por la abuela Sofía y le indicaran –Término con una sonrisa.

El rubio le agradeció y siguió su camino para reunirse con Potter y Ronald que lo esperaban en la entrada.

– ¿Ya fuiste a despertar a Hermi, joven enamorado? –Se burlo el pelirrojo a lo que llego junto a ellos, el rubio en respuesta soltó un gruñido– Ansió la llegada de Blaise y Theo para poder cobrarnos las que nos debe al arrebatarte la intimidad de la cabaña –Se burlo seguidamente de una carcajada la cual el castaño a su lado acompaño.

– Esos mentecatos dormirán en el sofá –Sentencio con igual humor, se escucho la llegada mediante Red Flu de dos individuos y se acercaron al encuentro de los recién llegados– ¡Eh! Nott, Zabinni, les toca sofá –Les espeto con cierta rudeza, los recién llegados solo parpadearon confusos.

– No le hagan caso, es que se acabaron las habitaciones y el comparte la cabaña con Hermi que llego ayer –Explico con más calma Harry– Y solo hay dos cuartos allí, uno de él y otro que ocupa Hermi.

– Agregando que le quitaron la intimidad que necesitaba para que Hermi caiga en sus encantos –Siguió burlándose Ron, a lo que los chicos solo pudieron reír con ganas desconcertando al rubio.

– ¿Y ustedes de que se ríen? –Pregunto por fin.

– Disculpa Draco, pero Granger es mucho para ti, mejor deja que ataque Theo, el si sabrá acompañar apropiadamente a una mujer –Se afinco en la última palabra– como ella.

– Eso dijimos –Apoyo el pelirrojo con cierto humor.

– ¡Epa! Que mi amiga no es una presa a la que se deba atacar –Reclamo un tanto molesto Harry.

– Es lo único coherente que se dice –Apoyo el rubio, asombrando a Zabinni y a Ronald que lo miraron con suspicacia– ¡¿Qué?!

– Amigo Nott, Weasley, Potter –Llamo a todos el moreno– Lo hemos perdido –Sentencio con fingida melancolía– ¿Con un solo día? Granger debe estar de muerte –Dijo sin pensar, a lo que el rubio iba a contestar se escucho una risa detrás de ellos, solo Harry mostro su sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante la imagen.

Hermione se encontraba en el portal que llevaba a la plaza principal y por lo que pudo escuchar todo, a diferencia del día anterior, hoy se coloco un conjunto estilo braga que consistía en un short corto de jean desteñido y una franelilla blanca acompañada de unas delicadas sandalias de playa blancas, todas sus curvas se marcaban a pesar de llevar la franelilla levemente holgada, mostrando el sutil escote y su bien resaltado el bikini negro que se dejaba ver claramente bajo la franelilla. Los Slytherin al verla, no pudieron evitar detallarla con cautela.

– No sé si estaré de muerte pero casi muerta del cansancio si estaba –Bromea la castaña al tiempo que se recoge su mullido cabello en una coleta alta, dejando algunos rebeldes mechones sueltos– Buenos días, chicos –Saluda con una sonrisa no teniendo más contestación que la de sus viejos amigos y unos murmullos de los Slytherin, se acerca a abrazar a Harry y a Ron a la vez– Ustedes me deben una pequeños rufianes –Sigue bromeando.

– Hoy te dedicaremos el día, pero deberás compartir con Theo y Blaise –Le indica Harry a tiempo que pasa un brazo por la pequeña cintura de la chica, Ron a ver que los chicos no salían del Shock frunce el ceño.

– No sean idiotas –Les reclama Ronald, Draco suelta un suspiro y los golpea en la nuca a ambos a lo que Hermione solo suelta una carcajada– Ellos por lo general son mas espontáneos.

– Claro que lo somos, sobre todo lo "soy", pero es que... –Se detiene frente a Hermione y esta lo mira con una sonrisa divertida– Está hecha una diosa –Ante esta afirmación, Hermione se tensa levemente y Draco lo nota, por lo que hace una queja inteligible al grupo y se posiciona en medio.

– Ya dejen la majadería que se les va a ir el día y Hermione aun tiene que pasar la otra parte del día con la chicas en la despedida de soltera –Zanja el tema perfectamente e rubio.

– No te pongas celoso, Draco que ya sabemos que le tienes el ojo puesto –Bromea ahora Theo, la chica se vuelve a relajar y sonríe, Draco solo puede soltar un gruñido.

– ¡Bueno, andando! –Alienta la única mujer del grupo. Caminan hacia la ciudad de Anacapri y en pocos minutos (Y una aparición conjunta) llegan al lugar– ¿A dónde iremos?

– Nosotros haremos la reservación para la noche, si desean luego nos encontramos en la tasca que queda cerca del puerto –Sugiere el rubio, que iba acompañado de Ron y Zabinni.

– Yo iré con ustedes, también debo preparar la sorpresa para no ser el sorprendido –Bromea ahora Theo.

– Perfecto, Granger te toca distraer a nuestro próximo encadenado –Comenta divertido Blaise, Hermione asiente enérgica y abraza a Harry.

–Me ocupare de este condenado, andando Potter –Bromea la chica mientras lo lleva por una de las calles del poblado, Draco la ve desaparecer de su vista y voltea a mirar a sus acompañantes que lo miraban con picardía.

– Sabía yo que ese odio era amor escondido –Comenzó Blaise, mientras seguía su camino acompañado de un sonriente Ronald y un retenido Theo (Retención que no duro mucho, porque al momento de voltear soltó la carcajada), Draco gruño exasperado y los siguió.

– No te molestas ni en negarlo así que deja de gruñirnos –Reto Theo.

– Solo te puedo dar un consejo –Comenzó Ronald ganado la atención del rubio (Disimulando, disimulando muy mal falta de interés)– ¿Deseas hacer una pregunta incomoda? Realízala lo mas especifico posible o, sino, ella te tendrá torturando y rehuyendo a la pregunta hasta que tu te canses y desistas o entres en un ataque de histeria –Explico resumido y con calma– Permanecerá en total calma y te manejara como lo desea, la dejas que te maneje y pierdes –Siguió con su explicación, ahora todos prestaban atención y el rubio dejo de disimular desinterés– Porque en el momento en que ella sepa manejarte romperá contigo.

– Que gatita tan interesante –Atino a decir Blaise.

– A Harry no le agrada mucho la idea de que vayas tras Hermi –Le indica Ron con calma– A pesar de que diga que yo soy más protector con ella y celoso y posesivo y todo eso, el no se ha visto como le corre los pretendientes del ministerio y cualquier enamorado que tenga la pobre –Se quejo Ronald– A este paso la tendrá en un convento para que nadie le toque a la hermanita.

– ¿Hermione no se queja? –Pregunta ahora Draco.

– ¡Eso es lo peor! –Exclama con desespero– Ella lo acepta y hasta lo alienta para que los corra "Me evita el mal trago de rechazar" –Imita con voz chillona a su amiga castaña. Los jóvenes le palmean la espalda a Draco y este los mira intrigado.

– Suerte con eso hermano –Le dicen todos a coro, lo que hace que Draco vuelva a gruñir y se adelante.

.

– Nada mejor que un helado de fresa con este calor –Dice gustosa la castaña en compañía de su amigo, tenía una tina de helado de fresa (De gran tamaño) en sus manos y lo probaba gustosa, a su lado estaba Harry con una tina (Modesta) de helado de pistacho.

– Ahora dime –Comenzó el castaño– ¿A quién debo espantar ahora? –Pregunto con gusto.

– Como te encanta espantar a esos hombres ¿No? –Recrimino con diversión– A nadie en realidad –Contesto con calma la castaña, ganando una mirada suspicaz de su amigo.

– No sé si lo has notado pero, Draco si quiere contigo –Le notifico, con cierto dejo de curiosidad en las reacciones tranquilas de su amiga.

– Ya se le pasara, a lo mejor es momentáneo –Explico con igual calma, al no obtener más respuesta de Harry, ella le miro por fin con el ceño fruncido– Es tu amigo, esta vez me encargare yo, no te preocupes –Le pidió mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y le besaba la mejilla con dulzura– Camina Potter, tengo que llevarte a la tasca del puerto –Bromeo ahora arrastrándolo hacia las afueras de Anacapri, en dirección al puerto.

Cuando llegaron a la tasca, se encontraron con sus amigos excepto Malfoy, lo que extraño a la castaña. Se disculpo con el grupo para retirarse e ir con sus amigas y salió del local, en la esquina se encontró de frente con Draco quien la tomo del codo y la llevo hacia el puerto con rapidez.

– ¿Qué te pasa, necio? –Recrimino la castaña mientras le seguía con dificultad.

– Encontré quien nos dijera sobre la Nereida Hermione –Musito sin bajar el ritmo, a Hermione se le bajo la sangre de golpe por el asombro.

Lo había olvidado por el momento y el aun estaba en la búsqueda, con una leve sonrisa siguió al rubio hasta que se detuvieron frente a una casona simple, vestida de blanco como las demás.

– Señora Sofía –Llamo a la puerta el rubio, al momento se escucho un ruido, la castaña toma la mano del rubio por la intriga que sentía y este la sujeto con firmeza, seguidamente la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a una menuda mujer entrada en años y de cabello totalmente canoso.

– Tú debes ser Draco Malfoy –Dijo tiernamente la anciana– Mi nieta me aviso que vendrías, pasen, pasen –Invito ahora, cuando se ubicaron en el living de la casona la anciana los acompaño.

– Queríamos saber que nos podría decir de la Nereida Hermione –Pidió con amabilidad el rubio, la anciana emitió una sonrisa sincera al memorar.

– La bella e inteligente Hermione, se la pasaba de isla en isla junto a sus acompañantes marinos, cuando tocaba temporada de pesca ayudaba a los pescadores lugareños lo único que pedía era la conservación del medio ambiente marino –Les relato con agrado– Recuerdo que era bella, hace muchos años cualquier lugareño podía verla y conversar con ella, jugaba con los niños y nos protegía cada que estaba de visita por la isla –Siguió con la misma ternura– Hasta yo llegue a jugar con ella, se parecía tanto a ti mi niña –Le dijo, lo que ciertamente tenso a la mencionada.

– ¿Y qué paso con ella? –Pregunto ahora Draco, al ver que Hermione no respondía.

– Se enamoro –Dijo con cierto pesar– Eso fue lo que dijeron, yo estaba adolescente cuando eso y solo escuchaba rumores, pero dijeron que se enamoro de un ingles y se fue a vivir con él, a formar una familia. Lo que me extraña, es que hace algunos años se dice que regreso pero no se muestra a nadie –Finalizo, a Hermione le extraño.

– ¿Hace cuanto dice que apareció? –Pregunto Hermione.

– Uno años, no creo que más que eso.

– Draco, hace 6 años que no se sabe nada de mi abuela –Le susurra Hermione a Draco, logrando que la anciana los mire con curiosidad.

– Tu eres su nieta –Afirma la anciana, los muchachos la miran con cierto temor– No te preocupes pequeña –La tranquiliza con su voz arrulladora– Es que eres exactamente como ella la última vez que la vi –Le acaricia la mejilla con dulzura– Debes encontrarla, ella espera por ti –Le indico con ternura al tiempo que desaparecía entre los pasillos de la casona.

Draco, opto por llevarse de allí a Hermione y esperar que se calme para dejarla con sus amigas en el Hotel. Tomo las manos de la castaña entre las suyas y las llevo hasta su rostro.

– La encontraremos –Sentencio con firmeza, al tiempo que la miraba con seriedad.

Hermione le regalo una sonrisa llena de ternura, cuando sus oídos captaron e sonido de las olas chocar contra las rocas se acerco al muelle. Se detuvo en un borde, con la brisa marina golpeándola totalmente, sus ojos se cerraron para sentirlo, Draco la observaba, la admiraba a lo lejos.

_Una Diosa. Una Nereida._

Fue cuando la escucho, eran apenas murmullos, pero podía escucharla claramente.

– _Puedo ser encantadora, pero bastante peligrosa, no cierres los ojos y no escuches este canto, no te dejes llevar, no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar_ –Escucho claramente como la castaña cantaba, con una hermosa voz, una melodía acompañada por el sonido del mar, una melodía que lo dejo absorto en una especie de transe– _Puedo ser tu princesa o puedo ser ladrona ¿Sabes lo que quiero robar? _–Esta vez, observo como la mirada de la castaña se posaba en él y no supo que contestar, no supo si contestar– _Tu corazón, tu alma, tu cuerpo, quiero ser la única en tu universo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas, aprenderás a amar… _–Seguía recitando mientras se acercaba hasta quedar frente a él y tomar su rostro entre sus delicadas manos– _¿Estás dispuesto a jugar con fuego? ¿A jugar todas tus cartas? _–Susurro mientras acercaba sus rostros– _Mantente atento, me puedes dar todo y terminar con nada _–Termino rozando los labios del rubio, este cuando estaba a punto de buscar un contacto más profundo sintió como Hermione se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

Con agilidad la alzo en brazos y le toco la mejilla en busca de alguna reacción, al momento ella despertó de su letargo y le miro confusa.

– ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto contrariada, sin obtener respuesta, lo que la asusto– ¿Qué hice? –Pregunto invadida por el pánico y la preocupación, al momento el e tranquilizo con una sutil sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, la castaña lo pudo ver claramente.

– Solo te desmayaste de la impresión, te llevare con tus amigas para que te calmes – Le indica el rubio evitando la mirada de la castaña, lo que solo la preocupa más, pero decide callar.

– Gracias –Le susurra bajito antes de cerrar sus ojos y descansar entre los brazos del rubio que se le queda mirando con cierta melancolía, suspira y decide caminar un rato antes de dejarla en el Hotel.

– No creo poder mantenerme atento para jugar con fuego –Musita para si en un susurro casi imperceptible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasta acá llego el capítulo, creo que me tarde menos y ya eso es un logro.

Creo que lo leeré todo cuando lo publique, puede que corrija si algo no me agrada... De todas maneras avisare...

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios *-* en los capítulos anteriores no lo agradecí pero en estos sí.

Prometo contestar comentarios en el próximo capítulo que suba asi que...

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer**:Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Joanne K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A**: Como ya saben, tengo la costumbre de escribir notas de autor (Autora) antes de iniciar la historia por lo que ahora no creo tener nada que decir... Seguro que un "Disculpa" por la muy segura tardanza en publicar, pero en fin.

"Si eres escritor, escribe. El escritor no nace, se hace. Primero vive y después escribe."

La trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Nereida Hechicera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IV**

**El Canto de la Nereida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un beso, esperaba de todo menos un beso, pero debía ser consciente, lo que Hermione le hizo o le dio no fue un beso, fue un roce de piel, un simple roce de labios y eso era lo que lo alteraba más.

_¡¿Pero que estaba pensando?!_

Bueno, debía aceptar que últimamente no estaba pensando en absolutamente nada que no fuera la boda de Potter y en todo lo que se relacione a Hermione, eso no lo incluye el o a sus acciones para con ella. Claro que al principio todo fue como se planea, una mujer sumamente hermosa que caería con sus encantos (Encantos prefabricados, se recordó) pero al ver su carácter pensó que no le sería tan fácil pero que a la final caería (Con los encantos prefabricados, no implementetaría ningún otro tipo).

Pero ocurrió lo inesperado y tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Hermione Granger vulnerable por primera vez en su vida, contrastaba enormemente con la imagen que se hizo en pocas horas de la actual Hermione con un carácter y personalidad únicos. En ese momento, justo allí dejo de pensar y simplemente dejo correr con fluidez todo, solo por ese sentimiento que se instalo en si cuando la vio vulnerable, ese sentimiento de ser quien la debería proteger de lo que afrontaba.

El punto muerto, el que lo hizo regresar de su ensoñación no fue otro que ese beso (Roce de labios, se recordó) que fue dado en mitad de un transe, claro que el si recordaba lo que paso (Lo que estuvo a punto de pasar) durante el transe.

_¿Por qué no le dijo?_

Por que la vio tan desorientada y luego tan alterada que le fue imposible, ese sentimiento protector se volvió a instalar y prefería no afrontar lo que ocurrió (Estuvo a punto de ocurrir), no quería que se alejara.

¿Un cobarde? Bueno, era un Slytherin, no es cobarde pero sí que le sobra astucia.

Claro que no podía ni quería afrontar esa situación primero porque ella estaba inmersa en una confusión consigo misma sin saber exactamente algo (Sabia que no saber algo era algo que la altera a puntos extremos, no pregunten como lo sabia) y segundo porque... Debía estar claro que si afrontaba la situación tan a estilo de los Leones sin saber primero que carajos pasaba consigo mismo solo sería una pérdida de tiempo y oportunidades.

Se lo advirtió el pelirrojo, ese Weasley podía ser de gran ayuda, debía ser específico y conciso si quería llegar al punto deseado por ÉL y no por ELLA.

Aunado a lo anterior expuesto, estaba el punto de que no quería enfrentar esa clase de sentimientos, era muy joven para ello, no era como Harry o Ronald que disfrutaban de relaciones estables, o que la añorara como Theo, prefería el estilo de Zabinni, con un amor platónico hacia Pansy pero al estar seguro de no poder sostener la seriedad de una relación quedaba en simple amor platónico...

Pensándolo mejor, tampoco deseaba ese estilo.

¡Pero es que su estilo personal era perfecto! Ese que había adoptado después de su "relación" problemática con Astoria Greengrass, un total suplicio. Totalmente superficial, con unas ganas de sexo insaciable (Y para que él lo diga se imaginaran), la niña tenía el nivel de consideración que tiene una piedra, si él iba a un Club o Bar con sus amigos allí se aparecía ella tratando de llamar su y la atención, la cereza del pastel putrefacto eran sus padres que en el primer evento social que se dio luego de hacer "publica" su relación, los comprometieran sin pensar en lo que la familia Malfoy opinara.

Recuerda perfectamente la cara de su padre, llena de un asombro que no logro ocultar, sin olvidar a su madre ¡Oh! Como detestaba a la pequeña sanguijuela Greengrass. Gracias a esa aberración de compromiso la relación dio fin, mas no así los constantes acosos de la rubia y las sutiles manipulaciones que la hermana mayor pensaba implementar en él para que volviera con su "dulce hermanita".

Luego de ese "torcido romance" con la Greengrass, su estilo de soltero de una noche fue el mejor y más perfecto (Su madre y padre no opinaban lo mismo, pero preferían eso a la pequeña Astoria).

Hasta que llego Granger a su vida y dejo de ser perfecto, ahora incluyendo ese beso (Roce de labios) que se dieron (Que no se dio).

– Perfecto Draco Malfoy, ahora estas delirando –Se recrimino en susurros mientras se despeinaba algo alterado escuchando las burlas de fondo de sus amigos.

.

– Ahora, luego de que nos ignoraras por media hora completas comenzaras a decir que carajos es lo que te pasa –Interrogo la pelirroja rebosante de energía, exigiendo más que todo a la castaña frente a si una respuesta, estaban en el cuarto que le corresponde a Ginny y Luna– Ya se fueron todas las mujeres para terminar la despedida de soltera así que puedes hablar con libertad.

– Estoy segura que hay algo más que la simple atracción que se tienen Draco y tu –Acoto con calma Luna acompañada de su mirada soñadora– Lo tratan de ocultar pero lo sabemos.

– ¡¿Que Malfoy y yo, pero que dices?! –Se altero y sonrojo fuertemente la castaña, las chicas no contestaron así que prosiguió– No es sencillo, desearía no tener que preocuparlas, menos a ti Ginny –Comenzó apenada la muchacha de ojos castaños, la pelirrojo realizo un gesto para que le restara importancia y prosiguiera– Creo y estoy casi segura que mi abuela paterna era una especie de sirena –Murmuro bajito– Una Nereida para ser exacta.

– ¿Y eso lo descubriste por...? –Insistió a continuar Ginny.

– El ayer Malfoy me llevo a ver la Gruta Azul, ustedes saben que los muchachos le dijeron que me mostrara la isla –Comenzó a relatar con algo de vergüenza, cosa que extraño a Ginny, sobre todo el hecho que aun se refiera a él por el apellido– En una de sus gracias me lanzo al agua y... –Se detuvo– Me salió una aleta, era una típica sirena Muggle –Murmuro, para luego guardar silencio y ver las expresiones de sus amigas, Ginny tenía una expresión de sorpresa impresa en su rostro en cambio Luna la miraba con curiosidad– Digan algo , por favor.

– Debes verte hermosa como Nereida –Comento Luna mientras la abrazaba, ganándose una risa de las presentes, pero la expresión preocupada de Ginny asusto a Hermione.

– ¿Qué mas sabes? –Interroga la pelirroja y vio la necesidad de comentarle todo a ellas, hasta de su inusual sueño que no había tenido la oportunidad de comentarle a Draco.

– Aun no se lo he comentado a Malfoy, pero en cuanto pueda lo hare saber aunque tengo cierta duda –Musito con algo de intriga– Según Malfoy, me desmaye por el shock, pero yo recuerdo que... –Y callo.

– Piensas que te oculta algo –Afirmo la pelirroja, Hermione solo asintió.

– Debían ver su expresión, no parecía el –Murmuro, ganando una sonrisa divertida de Luna y una picara de Ginny– ¿Qué?

– ¿Y tú sabes cómo es él? –Pregunto Ginny con malicia sin quitar su sonrisa, a consecuencia, un fuerte sonrojo se instalo en el rostro de la castaña.

– Debes buscar a tu abuela –Trato de ayudarla Luna– ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

– ¡Cierto! Hay que decirle a Harry y comenzar después de la boda –Dijo Ginny, ganando una negación por parte de Hermione.

– Disfrutaras de tu Luna de Miel, juro mantenerte informa Ginny y en cuanto a ti, Luna, debes regresar por que tienes una expedición programada para pasado mañana –Les regaño la castaña.

– Pero... ¿Lo harás sola? –Pregunto preocupada Ginny.

– Informe a ambos despachos que deseaba alargar las vacaciones y como me debían muchas me la concedieron hasta el año que viene, mediados de enero en el mundo Muggle y a finales de enero en el Mundo Mágico –Explico con calma– Y... Malfoy se ofreció a acompañarme –Murmuro bajito y con algo de vergüenza, luego de unos segundos de silencio, las carcajadas se hicieron escuchar por todo el pasillo ganando la atención de un joven castaño que pasaba por allí, se adentro en el cuarto, encontrando a la rubia y pelirroja riendo a carcajadas y a la castaña abochornada.

– ¡Epa! Dejen a la bella Hermione tranquila –Defendió el moreno mientras la abrazaba divertido de manera protectora, la castaña rodo los ojos.

– Ya deja el complejo de héroe Oliver –Se burlo Ginny con malicia.

– Cierto, que de estas dos nadie me podrá salvar –Bromea Hermione al momento que se aparta disimuladamente del recién llegado.

– Y deja de aprovechar que Harry no está para toquetearla –Complementa Luna con una inocente sonrisa, logrando un sonrojo en el castaño y una risa de sus amigas.

– Mejor retírate que ya vamos todos de salida a la plaza principal –Alentó Ginny al tiempo que lo sacaba de allí sin tiempo para reclamar– Yo que tu, buscaría pareja fija para que no tengas que estar rehuyendo de la manada de hombres que aprovecharan que Harry este muy ocupado con su boda mañana –Aconsejo con cierta seriedad, Hermione le resto importancia y juntas se fueron a la plaza principal donde estaban todos los invitados que asistirían a las respectivas despedidas de solteros.

El trió de chicas se acercan al grupo donde se encuentran Harry y Ron junto a los muchachos de Slytherin y les saludan con una sonrisa. Draco sonríe con algo de nerviosismo cuando Hermione le saluda con un ademan lo que Ginny y Luna notan al instante y se miran con complicidad.

– Debo aclarar algo, como muchos invitados se van mañana mismo y muchos otros llegan y se van el mismo día, podrán ocupar mañana una habitación del edificio –Indica Draco con calma, dirigiéndose a Theo y Blaise, que estaban junto a Hermione, cuando vio que esta asentía se apresuro a aclarar– Solo ellos, te puedes quedar allí si lo deseas –Le hablo a Hermione con suavidad.

La aclaratoria gano la atención de los presentes quienes miraban a la pareja con suspicacia algunos y otros con diversión. Ginny se apuro a actuar antes de que su estúpido prometido se entrometiera y jalo a Draco junto a Hermione de sus brazos quedan entre ellos.

– ¡Harry! A que no adivinas quien se aprovecho de tu ausencia para acercarse a Hermi –Comenzó con la intriga la pelirroja, Luna sonríe desde atrás y toma del brazo a Harry que las mira con el ceño fruncido al igual que Draco.

– Oliver Wood –Completa la rubia– Fue cuando notamos que debíamos buscarle una pareja fija a Hermione para la boda.

– Por supuesto, porque todos esos buitres caerán a Hermi cuando te vean tan radiante y contento por tu boda como para espantarlos como comúnmente haces –Siguió ahora Ginny, Hermione solo se tapaba la cara resignada y algo avergonzada, sabiendo por donde iba la explicación al igual que su amigo de la cicatriz quien suspiro resignado.

– Déjenme adivinar, desean que Draco sea el acompañante de Hermi –Termino el castaño con resignación mirando a su amiga y luego a Draco que sonrió algo nervioso lo que le hizo gracia.

– ¡EXACTO! –Gritaron el par de chicas con una radiante sonrisa.

– Si Draco no tiene problema... –Comenzó a decir pero el rubio le interrumpió.

– Ninguno –Contesto al momento, escuchando unas risitas a sus espaldas cortesía de sus amigos.

– Claro porque mi opinión dejo de interesar –Dijo Hermione con algo de resignación, Draco le sonríe con arrogancia y se coloca a su lado para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros ella lo mira con una ceja alzada y sonrisa de lado.

– Todos sabemos que no te importa, tengo un encanto irresistible –Dijo el rubio galante y arrogante a lo que ella solo pudo carcajear.

– Y el ego por las nubes –Completo con burla– Pero es mejor tu ego por las nubes que la baba de algún otro sobre mi hermoso vestido –Agrego con gracia y una sonrisa.

– Hermi, si aparece de improvisto Astoria, tu solo debes alejarte y esconderte debajo de la mesa pues el terremoto comenzara y el diluvio se hará presente –Comento Ronald con cierto aire burlón, ganado una mirada matadora de Draco.

– ¿La Greengrass? –Pregunto extrañada– ¿Ahora también son amigos de ella? –Pregunto con cierta duda, mas sintió a Draco tensarse a su lado.

– ¡Dios nos libre! –Exclamaron todos a coro, excepto claro, Draco.

– Mi estimada Diosa, Astoria es la acosadora sexual de tu pareja de boda –Exclamo con solemnidad Blaise, mientras miraba divertido todas las expresiones que hacia Draco detrás de Hermione para que se callaran.

– Cada que va a un lugar para acosarlo lleva una bandada completa de reporteros y cámaras para que vean... –Theo fue interrumpido.

– El amor que aun sienten aun luego del rompimiento –Recito Draco con fastidio e imitando una voz chillona. La castaña guarda silencio y luego suelta una carcajada abierta y suelta, mientras señala a Draco y le palmea la espalda.

– Eso te pasa por coqueto superficial –Se burla la castaña, el rubio la mira tan alegre y radiante que solo evoca una sonrisa de lado.

– Bueno Granger, aunque sea solo debes cuidarte de una –Comienza a decir Theo– ¿De cuantos debe estar pendiente Draco? –A dicha pregunta Draco presta atención a lo que dirá la castaña pero es Harry quien contesta.

– Mclaggen, Wood y Mcmillan son los eternos enamorados –Responde Harry con algo de fastidio– También esta Anthony Goldstein que es Ex-Ravenclaw, el idiota de Viktor Krum y un Ex-Slytherin, Nathan Callaghan de ese hay que cuidarse porque es un total manipulador de primera –Resumió con detalles el castaño, todos lo miraron en silencio mas Draco a diferencia del resto que lo miraban con sorpresa el solo podía mirarlo totalmente agradecido por la información.

– Bueno Draco, al regresar a Londres tendrás un informe completo de la competencia –Se burlo Blaise– Mucha información para alguien que solo será el acompañante de una noche ¿No crees? –Comento con malicia el moreno, Harry carraspeo un poco y fue llamado por George– Salvado por la campana.

– Andando chicas –Llamo Angelina, fue cuando se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

.

A las horas de la madrugada, las chicas hicieron presencia en la plaza principal del Hotel Narciso, todas ellas rodeadas de risas y carcajadas, todas ellas celebrando lo que ese mismo día se realizaría. Ginny, más que cualquiera, estaba abrazada a sus dos amigas más cercanas con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba escavar de sus labios una amplia sonrisa.

– Calma, Ginny –Le pidió la castaña de ojos café– Tomaste más de lo que deberías, ahora te toca dormir –Indico ahora con una sonrisa a su amiga, Luna a su lado asintió.

– Estoy feliz, cuando ustedes se casen lo sabrán –Les dijo la pelirroja, ganando de Hermione una mueca y de Luna una carcajada– Si, Hermione Granger, no podrás huir toda tu vida del matrimonio –Regaño con diversión, notaron que todas las demás mujeres se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones dejándolas solas en el centro de la plaza, la primera en sentarse en el piso es Ginny, mirando al cielo oscurecido, seguida de sus amigas.

– Claro que puedo –Contradijo ahora Hermione– Lo he hecho de maravilla estos años.

– Hasta la llegada de Draco, por supuesto –Ataca ahora Luna– Acepta que a este no lo podrás espantar, es más, no lo deseas espantar.

– Hasta Harry se dio cuenta, por que no lo corre como a los demás –Índico Ginny– Según tengo entendido eso es el logro más grande para ese Potter luego de derrotar al Mago Oscuro –Bromeo la chica de su prometido.

– Yo le pedí que no lo espantara, Draco es el que me está ayudando con mi problema con escamas –Se defiende la castaña con falsa seguridad, las chicas le miran sin creerle y Hermione suelta un suspiro resignado– Me cae bien –Murmuro bajito.

– Y hablando de los reyes de Roma –Grita Ginny al tiempo que se levanta y corre a los brazos de su prometido y, en solo horas, esposo. Los muchachos lo siguen desde atrás con risas.

– Potter, no creo que se le escape una a Ginny con tus salidas –Bromeo un chico de tez pálida, ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color, de gran estatura y cuerpo fornido, para luego dirigirle una intensa mirada a Hermione que seguía en el piso junto a Luna.

– Aun no sé por qué invitamos a Nathan Callaghan –Le susurra al oído Ginny a Harry, el suspira resignado apoyándola.

– Mi Leona, que gusto verte por fin –Dice ahora Nathan al tiempo que se acerca y le extiende una mano para ayudarla, todos notaron las mejillas sonrosadas de las tres mujeres apenas llegaron.

– No comiences, Callaghan –Escupe la castaña al tiempo que aparta la mano de Nathan e intenta levantarse apresurada, pero pierde el equilibrio y es agarrada por Draco, quien la sostiene por la cintura con un brazo– Gracias, Malfoy.

– ¡Wao! Hermione está rodeada de serpientes –Bromea George, quien estaba notablemente más ebrio que cualquiera– Wood, si no actúas la morderán las serpientes –Sigue con la burla el chico. En ese momento, Hermione ve como se le acerca Wood a ella, busca con la vista a Harry y lo ve con Ginny abrazados en la baranda, suspira con resignación.

– Que bueno que Hermi ya tenga pareja para la boda –Comenta Luna a los Slytherin amigos de Draco, estos sonríen ampliamente con malicia.

– Claro, sino tendría que estar de brazo en brazo –Completa Blaise.

– ¿Quién será tu pareja, Mi Leona? –Le interroga Nathan con el ceño fruncido, mirando de mal manera como Draco aun sigue aferrado a la cintura de la chica.

– Ya dejen de joder a Hermi –Defendió Ron caminado de forma errática debido a la embriaguez.

– Yo a ustedes les dije que no me interesaban, ya no fastidien –Evadió la pregunta la muchacha al tiempo que tenia la intensión de retirarse pero Oliver le intercedió a mitad de camino, Theo y Blaise, notaron como Draco estaba por perder el control con esos chicos así que se acercaron al lugar.

– ¡Epa, epa! Dejen ya tranquila a Hermione –Defendió George con algo de torpeza, ganando la atención de Harry quien también se acerco con Ginny.

– Hermione está saliendo con Draco –Soltó Ginny con una sonrisa arrogante, los hombres le miraron con asombro.

– Pero es algo que no les interesa por lo que Hermione no debe de estarle dando razones a ustedes –Culmino Draco siguiendo la mentira totalmente serio mirándolos con frialdad, entrelazo su mano con la de ella que la miraba con falso reproche aguantando las ganas de reír.

– Ahora, todos a dormir –Declaro la castaña con una risita, siguiendo el camino a la cabaña junto a Draco seguidos de Theo y Blaise.

Escucharon a lo lejos la risa estruendosa de George.

– A la final si la mordió una serpiente, y hasta duerme entre ellas –Bromeo a gritos el pelirrojo.

Los Slytherin se rieron mandándose miradas cómplices entre sí, Hermione solo se reía por lo bajo recordando la cara de los chicos, su leve embriaguez los ayudaba a no pensar en la unión de sus manos que seguía presente hasta llegar dentro de la cabaña.

– Creo que me tomare un baño y me iré a dormir –Dijo Theo al tiempo que entraba al baño, Blaise a su vez desapareció por la puerta de la cocina dejando a la pareja solos.

– Tengo algo que decirte –Susurra Hermione– Ven, vamos a mi cuarto –Le pide mientras se dirige a su cuarto, sus manos se separan en ese momento. Al entrar, cierran la puerta detrás de sí.

– ¿Paso algo mientras estabas con las muchachas? –Pregunto preocupado jalando la silla de la peinadora cerca de la cama de Hermione donde estaba ella sentada.

– No, pero se me había olvidado decirte lo que soñé –Le dice con algo de nervios– Soñé con una canción –Draco se tenso un poco, Hermione le relata lo que decía la canción y al finalizar guarda silencio– Luego escuche la voz de alguien que me pedía que despertara porque mi príncipe me esperaba –Agrego luego– Tengo miedo, si esa canción no es solo una canción y si le hace daño a alguien mientras duermo –Decía angustiada la castaña, Draco se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, ella se hundió en el pecho del chico mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

– Si deseas mando a los chicos a dormir a mi cuarto, así estarán más alejados de ti.

– ¿Dónde dormirías entonces y si te hago algo a ti, Malfoy? –Le interrogo con asombro y algo de preocupación mientras se separaba para mirarlo a los ojos, él le sonrió para calmarla.

– El sofá es más cómodo de lo que aparenta –Bromeo el rubio– Debes confiar en mi fortaleza –Trato de calmar el rubio.

– Entonces coloca la colchoneta acá y yo la uso –Pidió la castaña con determinación, el rubio le tomo la mejilla con dulzura.

– ¿Qué clase de caballero seria si lo permitiera? –Interrogo solemne y con una sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaba– Duerme Nereida Hechicera, que yo me encargo de todo –Bromeo mientras desaparecía por la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí, la chica se acerca a la puerta y recarga su frente en ella al tiempo que lleva sus manos al picaporte y pasaba la llave.

– Todos los días me estas sorprendiendo, Draco –Murmuro para sí, llamándolo por primera vez con su nombre de pila.

.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Draco estaba recargado de espaldas a la puerta aun con sus manos en el picaporte, pudo escuchar el murmullo de Hermione y cerró los ojos con angustia.

– No debería de sorprenderte, Hermione –Pensó el rubio con frustración– No debería, pero tampoco puedo evitarlo –Murmuro ahora al viento.

Se levanto y camino al sofá donde se sentó, por la puerta de la cocina apareció Blaise y al rato apareció por la puerta del baño Theo quienes lo miraban sin entender su notable frustración.

– Duerman en mi cuarto, yo estaré acá por si necesitan algo –Anuncio el rubio al tiempo que salía de la cabaña para apreciar la inmensidad de las instalaciones de su Hotel, rodeado del esplendor digno de la isla.

– _Puedo ser encantadora, pero bastante peligrosa, no cierres los ojos, y no escuches este canto_ –Escucho la melodía en susurros, se sobresalto de inmediato adentrándose con apuro a la cabaña.

En la sala-recibidor estaban los dos Slytherin conversando de lo que hace unos momentos escucharon, al verlo sobresaltado fruncieron el ceño pero callaron cuando la melodía volvió a hacerse presente con más claridad.

– _No te dejes llevar, no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar _–El rubio dirigió su vista a sus compañeros y los encontró observándolo a él con clara intriga– _Puedo ser tu princesa o puedo ser ladrona _–La melodía aun retumbaba en la habitación, proviniendo del dormitorio de la castaña.

– ¿Qué jodidos pasa, Draco? –Exigió el trigueño aun confundido sin recibir respuesta por parte del rubio que volvió su mirada a la puerta de la castaña.

– _¿Sabes lo que quiero robar? Tu corazón, tu alma, tu cuerpo, quiero ser la única en tu universo _–Siguió la canción, atrayendo la atención total del rubio, olvidando a sus amigos que vean confusos como el rubio se acercaba hasta la puerta de la habitación de la castaña e intentaba abrir la puerta.

– Hermione, mi bella Nereida –Llamo el rubio a la puerta, los muchachos hicieron el amago de acercarse pero un golpe del rubio a la puerta los sobresalto– Ábreme, cruel Nereida –Volvió a llamar con clara frustración, logrando su cometido por que al instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hermione con su larga cabellera suelta y tapada apenas por un blusa sin mangas holgada que llegaba a cubrir apenas la mitad de sus muslos.

– _Puedo enseñarte muchas cosas, aprenderás a amar _–Le canto con dulzura mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos.

– Granger, Draco ¿Qué hacen? –Llamo ahora Theo, no encontrando respuesta por parte de ellos.

– _¿Estás dispuesto a jugar con fuego? ¿A jugar todas tus cartas? _–Siguió con su canto– _Mantente atento, me puedes dar todo y terminar con nada _–Termino con tristeza reflejada en su rostro, el rubio en respuesta le toma de la cintura.

– Cruel Nereida, no me alejes de tu lado –Le dijo mientras acercaba mas sus cuerpos.

Un estruendo a sus espaldas causado por los espectadores logro que salieran de su ensoñación, notando inmediatamente la posición en la que se encontraban.

Hermione se alejo como si el tacto del rubio quemara y el rubio la miraba intrigado.

– ¿Qué hice? ¿Por qué hice eso? –Balbuceaba confundida y con la respiración agitada, Draco intento acercarse pero ella se alejo de él– ¡No te acerques! –Exclamo alterada– No sabemos qué paso, no te acerques –Exigió, mientras retrocedía mas pasos lejos del rubio quien la miraba dolido, Hermione noto su mirada y le dieron ganas de llorar así que salió huyendo de la cabaña.

Los Slytherin se quedaron en silencio, dos de ellos observando el rostro abatido del rubio.

– Su abuela es una especie de Ninfa Marina, una Nereida –Comenzó la explicación Draco, aun con su mirada fija por donde había salido huyendo la castaña– Cuando toca el mar, sus piernas se convierten en una aleta. Ella no lo sabía hasta llegar acá, tampoco sabía lo que su abuela era solo espera a que termine la boda para buscarla –Terminó de explicar recargándose en la pared a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, aun con su rostro derrotado.

– Estábamos escuchando el canto de una ninfa –Afirmo Theo pensativo– ¿Por qué solo te afecto a ti?

– No lo sé, pero no es la primera vez –Anuncio ahora Draco– Ayer también paso, pero ella se desmayo cuando termino la canción y no lo recordaba, yo no quería que se asustara y se alejara –Terminó con dolor cerrando los ojos.

– Pero Draco, ambos estaban en transe –Informo Blaise– Cuando entraste luego de la primera frase nos mirabas pero luego nos ignoraste.

– Y le pediste que no se alejara, la llamaste cruel Nereida –Dijo ahora Theo.

– Lo recuerdo, recuerdo todo –Draco golpeo la pared con fuerza, mostrando su impotencia– Aun así se alejo.

– Está asustada, a lo mejor fue en busca de sus amigas –Dijo ahora Theo– Debe estar más confundida que tu, Draco.

– Debes tener paciencia con ella –Le pidió ahora Blaise.

– Voy a buscarla –Sentencio el joven Malfoy saliendo de la cabaña, sus amigos suspiraron resignados.

– Lo mejor será irnos a dormir.

.

Las olas del mar golpeaban las rocas corroídas con fuerza, los fuertes vientos azotaban la noche y su oscuro manto lleno de estrellas destellantes acompañaba a la luna en su esplendor. La arena blanquecina se hundía entre sus pies, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y llegaban a la arena, empapándola por segundos.

– Ven, mi niña –La llamaron desde el mar, la misma voz cálida de sus sueños– El mar te llama.

Cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa marina que azoto su cuerpo por completo, enfriando cada poro de su piel, erizando cada bello de su cuerpo.

– ¡HERMIONE! –Escucho que la llamaban a lo lejos, una voz que conocía perfectamente.

Extendió sus brazos y se lanzo del precipicio, realizando un perfecto clavado hacia el mar, hundiéndose totalmente en las salinas aguas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Creo que me salió más largo que de costumbre, espero les guste este capitulo...

No sabía si dejarlo allí, pero me decidí y si, mejor hasta allí.

También dije que respondería comentarios =D pero no hay mucho que responder más que agradecer personalmente por cada comentario sobre la historia, sobre todo el apoyo que me dan:

**Serena Princesita Hale** (Futura Colega3)

**Gwenog Black Jones**, **lauchiha** (Por tu apoyo desde el primer capítulo3)

**susan-black7**

**blackrose2797** (No tarde tanto ¡Yaaaay!)

**Ilwen Malfoy** (Yo también creo que son cortos, y como lectora estaría exactamente como tu así que te entiendo... Gracias por tu apoyo3)

**Christabell Cute** (Hiperventila con este capítulo ahora3)

**Mirak94** (En una sola palabra, es Draco... Pero es humano asi que ya verás)

**inu-love**.

Les regalo, a ustedes y a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y la colocaron como favorita, un adelanto del próximo capítulo:

– _Sabes que las deidades griegas tienen más problemas familiares que deidades en sí y somos unos cuantos ¿No? No pensaras que yo me salve de ello –Dijo con gracia– Muchos dioses llegaron a seducirme, pero ninguno me brindaría la libertad que quería así que escape cuando conocí a Jhean._

– _¿Escapaste con mi abuelo?_

– _A los 250 años me debía casar con algún Dios por orden de mi padre, en edades de mortales equivale a 25, así que escape, pero lamentablemente, ahora tú deberás sufrir mi pesar, niña mía._

– _¿Qué significa eso?_

– _Ahora que saben de tu existencia te buscaran para casarte con algún Dios –Se lamento. _

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer**:Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Joanne K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** Me llamaron cruel, me dio mucha gracia que lo hicieran pero eso indica que voy por buen camino ;)

La trama de la historia** me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Nereida Hechicera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo V**

**La Cruel Nereida y el Estúpido Príncipe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las olas del mar golpeaban las rocas corroídas con fuerza, los fuertes vientos azotaban la noche y su oscuro manto lleno de estrellas acompañaba en silencio a la luna en su esplendor.

Hermoso paisaje a los ojos curiosos, pero nadie sabía cuan hermoso podría ser dicha vista si se ve debajo de las aguas saladas del mar, Hermione ahora lo sabía y podía decir que era lo más hermoso que pueda llegar a ver en su vida.

Descendiendo lentamente en la inmensidad del profundo mar, sintió un cosquilleo familiar recorrer cada poro de su piel y la necesidad de oxigeno se extinguió en un parpadear, sus manos tocaron la aleta que ahora poseía por piernas y sintió las sedosas escamas bajo el tacto de sus dedos, luego los dirigió a su cuello y pudo sentir las branquias que se mostraban sutilmente a los lados de su cuello, ocultas perfectamente con su larga cabellera castaña.

Con un movimiento de brazos hacia atrás, realizo una pirueta para nadar con libertad hacia las profundidades, fue cuando noto el brillo que del fondo del mar se podía apreciar. Sin saber muy bien el motivo lo siguió, más profundo, mucho más profundo de lo que cualquier persona pudiera soportar.

El brillo la dirigió a una especie de cueva, se acerco a la entrada y allí vio que el brillo venia del reflejo que hacia un broche incrustado en la roca, con delicadeza lo tomo y miro dentro de la cueva, sin pensarlo mucho se adentro en ella.

Nado unos minutos hasta llegar a la que parecía un estanque del cual solo salió lo suficiente para sacar su cabeza.

– Veo que lograste llegar perfectamente, mi niña –Le hablaron a su espalda y Hermione se sobresalto, volteo rápidamente y se quedo sin habla.

Frente a ella se encontraba su abuela, mucho más joven de lo que recordaba y hasta podría decir que se parecía más a ella de lo que alguna vez imagino. Era la viva imagen de ella, solo que notablemente más adulta y madura.

Vestía apenas con una tela blanca amarrada alrededor de ella formando un vestido que le hizo recordar las imágenes de las diosas de la antigua Grecia. En ese momento recordó...

_Su abuela era de la antigua Grecia._

– Deseaba decírtelo, pero solo me creerías si veías por ti misma la transformación –Comenzó a explicar la señora– Para que se vaya la transformación debes apartar toda la aleta del agua marina– Explico ahora, Hermione se acerco a una roca cercana a donde estaba sentada su abuela y salió del agua, dejando una mínima parte de su aleta en el agua.

– Tuve tanto miedo –Comenzó a decir en un susurro lastimero– No sabía que era o que me pasaba.

– Ese siempre fue tu temor, no saber algo y que ese algo no se consiguiera en un libro –Le dijo con ternura– Ven, mi niña, he de contarte mi historia para que puedas entender la tuya –Le dijo extendiendo sus brazos, Hermione se abrazo a ella.

– Dime que paso, abuela –Pidió con calma.

– Sabes que las deidades griegas tienen más problemas familiares que deidades en sí y somos unos cuantos ¿No? No pensaras que yo me salve de ello –Dijo con gracia, Hermione solo soltó una risita– Muchos dioses llegaron a seducirme, pero ninguno me brindaría la libertad que quería así que escape cuando conocí a Jhean.

– ¿Escapaste con mi abuelo? –Interrogo ahora con una sonrisa picara, su abuela soltó una melodiosa risa.

– Conocí a tu abuelo en la playa, yo estaba en la orilla por lo que no tenía mi aleta –Rememoro con nostalgia– Fue tan hermoso el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, fue la única vez que mi canción de Nereida hechizo a un hombre –Le explico la señora, Hermione frunció el ceño y se separo un poco.

– ¿Qué quiere decir eso? –Inquirió con duda, recordando lo acontecido con el joven Malfoy.

– La canción es una guía para las Nereidas que buscan el amor correspondido –Comenzó con su explicación– Solo la cantamos a las personas que nos interesa y solo hace efecto a las personas a las que le interesamos.

– Eso... ¡Eso es imposible! –Exclamo algo alterada Hermione, su abuela le acaricio la mejilla con dulzura.

– No tiene ningún efecto más que exteriorizar lo que más se desea hacer o decir a la otra persona –Termina de explicar, dejando perpleja a Hermione– Pero no es momento para que te preocupes por eso, existe algo más importante –Dijo ahora con seriedad.

– ¿Qué sucede abuela?

– A los 250 años me debía casar con algún Dios griego por una orden que Zeus le hizo a mi padre Nereo, por tal él me lo ordeno a mí, en edades de mortales equivale a 25 años o eso era lo que aparentaría tener al casarme –Comenzó a explicar la abuela, dejando sorprendida a Hermione– Jhean nunca se entero que era una Nereida.

– ¿Cómo es posible? No estoy entendiendo mucho.

– Envejeceré cual mortal el tiempo que este sin transformarme, por eso nunca se sospecho nada, pero a lo que regrese luego de la muerte de mi amad Jhean tome la apariencia que debo tener como Nereida –Explico con calma– El caso es que escape para no estar atada a una vida sin amor, pero lamentablemente, ahora tú deberás sufrir mi pesar, niña mía –Dijo ahora con tristeza.

– ¿Qué significa eso? –Inquirió con duda.

– Ahora que saben de tu existencia al transformarte, te buscaran para casarte con algún Dios –Se lamento la mayor de las Hermione.

– En ese caso solo tengo que regresar a Londres Mágico y todo resuelto –Dio una opción con sencillez.

– No es tan fácil, no hay magos entre los descendientes pero muchos hijos de deidades griegas están involucrados con el mundo mágico aun sin ser magos –Explico deprimida su abuela– Zeus ya lo ordeno, serán estos seres involucrados en tu mundo quienes serán tus pretendientes y deberás escoger alguno al cumplir tus 25 años.

– ¿Por qué Zeus desea eso? Aun no lo entiendo ¿Y cómo es que no hay magos?

– Porque Zeus desea que no se vuelvan mezclar su linaje mortal con los simples mortales, asegurando la pureza de su linaje por generaciones –Comenzó a explicar con notable depresión– Yo lo defraude y me castigara obligándote a ti a contraer matrimonio sin amor –Siguió con el mismo semblante– En cuanto a lo segundo, tú y Circe fueron las únicas ligadas a las deidades griegas que han podido llegar a ser brujas.

– Esto es simplemente inaudito, no sé qué hare, debo irme de la isla –Exclamo aterrada– ¡HOY ES LA BODA DE HARRY! –Exclamo ahora recordándolo.

– Cierto, tu príncipe te espera en la orilla –Informo ahora– Es una lástima que no tenga linaje para que te puedas casar con el sin problema.

– ¿De quién rayos hablas? –Pregunto Hermione notablemente confundida.

– Del chico de cabellos rubios y mirada grisácea, el que te llevo a la Gruta Azul, muy romántico de su parte por cierto, además es un hombre muy atractivo –Le dijo ahora su abuela con una picara sonrisa, logrando sonrojarla– Aunque un poco inseguro cuando se trata de ti –Siguió con la misma picardía.

– El no es ningún príncipe y no hay nada entre nosotros –Dijo mientras saltaba al agua y esperaba para despedirse de su abuela.

– ¿Entonces como explicas que le cantes y que este te corresponda? –Inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa, Hermione avergonzada aparto la mirada.

– Ya te pareces a Luna y Ginny –Murmuro bajito– Por favor, escribe en cuanto puedas. Yo te contestare dejando la correspondencia con la abuela Sofía, la del puerto –Explico ahora mientras abrazaba a su abuela desde el mar.

– Claro, apúrate que tu príncipe ya está por saltar desde el acantilado –Siguió picando la señora con malicia.

Hermione la ignoro y nado de regreso a una playa donde no fuera percibida, en el transcurso unos peces se le unieron y ella gustosa pudo tocarlos con libertad.

Al llegar a una cueva en la superficie, se acerco a ella y en la primera roca se sentó sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor.

Antes de poder por voluntad propia sacar su aleta del agua marina, unos brazos la alzaron y sacaron rápidamente del agua, perpleja solo pudo aferrarse al pecho fornido perteneciente a quien la alzaba en brazos. Al subir su vista, una mirada grisácea choca contra sus ojos cafés y se quedo sin voz, sin la posibilidad de respirar.

– Draco –Murmuro involuntariamente aun asombrada, el en respuesta solo se abrazo a ella con fuerza mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

– No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera –Susurro contra su oído, causando que toda la piel de Hermione se erizara y por ende se estremeciera en los brazos del rubio– Nunca te alejes así de mi –Suplico ahora, ella se quedo en silencio y le toco la mejilla con dulzura llamando su atención, él la miro y ella fue consciente de la angustia que le había hecho pasar al rubio.

– Esta bien –Le dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

– Te besaría en este momento si no tuviera miedo de que te alejaras de mi otra vez –Murmuro aun con la vista fija en Hermione, ella deseo decirle lo contrario pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, haciendo decaer al rubio– Ahora cuéntame cómo te fue –Cambio drásticamente el tema, para alivianar el incomodo silencio que se formo.

– Vi a mi abuela –Le informo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el rubio le correspondió la sonrisa.

Draco se sentó recostado a una de las piedras de la cueva, con Hermione aun entre sus brazos totalmente desnuda, se alejo lo suficiente de ella para quitarse la camisa y tapar lo suficiente a Hermione.

Ella agradeció en silencio para seguir con su relato detalle a detalle, obviando la despedida por parte de su abuela y la explicación de la canción de las Nereidas.

– En ese caso te debes casar al cumplir los 25 años o antes, pero con un descendiente de una deidad Griega –Resumió el rubio– En castigo a la desobediencia de tu abuela y por mantener el linaje griego por generaciones, esto me suena a pureza de sangre en el mundo mágico –Comento con pesar el rubio– Entonces tu eres una reencarnación de Circe –Se burlo ahora el rubio, Hermione solo blanqueo los ojos.

– Nada de eso, solo que solo nosotras hemos llegado a ser brujas.

– Y las dos están marcadas en la historia del mundo mágico –Alago el rubio.

– En fin, yo no deseo casarme, nunca lo quise –Exclamo ahora alterada– ¿Sabes cuánto le estuve huyendo al compromiso?

– Me hago la idea –Contesto con una leve sonrisa.

– Y lo que me dijo de los ligados al mundo mágico ¿Serán Vampiros o Centauros? –Comenzó a alterarse de nuevo.

– Puede ser gente de agua también –Expandió las posibilidades– Son entes ligados al mundo mágico como creaturas mágicas pero bien sabemos que ellos son seres independientes.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer, Draco? –Sollozo ahora sobre el pecho del rubio, este la abrazo brindándole apoyo– No me quiero casar con alguien que no amo.

– Entonces enamórate y cásate con ese afortunado –Bromeo para calmarla, ella soltó una risita entre el sollozo y se abrazo con más fuerza a Draco.

– No me dejes –Le susurro Hermione sin fuerzas al rubio, él cerró los ojos con fuerza en una mueca llena de dolor y frustración.

– Eres una cruel Nereida –Le acuso con suavidad, ella soltó un sollozo– Pero yo seré un masoquista –Dijo luego con algo de diversión amarga– Nunca te podría dejar, a menos que tú me lo pidas –Le dijo mientras la separaba para mirarle el rostro– Tu eres hermosa, Hermione.

Hermione le miro en silencio, con ganas de que las lágrimas dejaran de correr por su rostro, con la necesidad de que la euforia que recorría su cuerpo se detuviera, de que la felicidad que la invadía por las palabras de Draco no significara tanto para ella.

Con timidez, sus temblorosas manos fueron a parar al rostro del rubio, sin apartar en ningún momento su mirada, creando un silencio que al principio se vio cómodo. Hermione en un momento se lleno de nervios y aparto rápidamente el contacto con el rubio.

– ¿Seguro que no tienes raíces griegas? –Bromeo, luego de que su timidez le impidiera más. Se separo del rubio y acomodo mejor la camisa dada por el rubio para tapar su desnudes– Mejor vayamos a descansar –Dijo apartando la mirada del rubio, no deseaba observar esa expresión dolida en el rostro de este.

_Lo que menos deseo es causarte dolor a ti, mi príncipe._

.

Al aparecer en el living de la cabaña, Draco se dirigió de inmediato a su cuarto para poder cambiarse las ropas. Hermione se fue a duchar para quitarse el agua salada del cuerpo, cuando termino de arreglarse se asomo en la sala y lo encontró acostado en el sofá de la cabaña con los ojos cerrados.

Se acerco con cuidado y le sacudió con suavidad, el inmediatamente abrió los ojos y la vio allí con una bata de seda que la cubría lo fundamental, el se encontraba con un pantalón de pijama apenas.

– Ven a mi habitación, hay espacio para los dos –Dijo algo avergonzada, agradeciendo la oscuridad de la sala para ocultar su muy posible notable sonrojo, él la miro confundido.

– Hermione, soy un hombre y te respeto –Le informo lo obvio, lo que le extraño a ella– Sé que puedo mantener mis manos controladas, pero mi deseo estará allí y prefiero no arriesgarme para no asustarte –Le explico con calma, ella se avergonzó mas y balbuceo un poco antes de sentarse en el otro sofá a un lado notablemente tensa.

– No me asustare –Sentencio ahora la castaña, creyendo dar una indirecta lo suficientemente entendible al rubio pero este solo negó levemente.

– Te dije que no quería que te vuelvas a alejar de mí, no me arriesgare –Sentencio ahora él, Hermione bufo exasperada por la falta de percepción del rubio.

– Y yo te dije que no me alejaría, como ahora te digo que no-me-asustare –Deletreo con frustración, en respuesta el rubio bufo exasperado.

– Duérmete, Granger –Dijo tajante al tiempo que se acostaba y daba la espalda a la chica.

Ella totalmente molesta agarro uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo estampo, llamando la atención del rubio que se volvió molesto, pero su expresión se congelo en su rostro al admirar en la penumbra lo brillantes ojos de Hermione amenazando con soltar mas lagrimas.

– No entiendes nada –Espeto entre dientes con dolor aunque deseaba demostrar su molestia– Malfoy –Termino con rabia mientras se dirigía a su habitación y la cerraba de un portazo antes de que el rubio lograra detenerla cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Draco golpeo la pared a un lado de la puerta con frustración recargando su frente en la puerta del cuarto de Hermione.

– Duerme bien, mi cruel Nereida –Le susurro tras la puerta, siendo claramente escuchado por Hermione que contuvo un sollozo mientras se deslizaba por la puerta y dejaba que las lagrimas salieran silenciosas.

– Estúpido príncipe, mi estúpido príncipe –Musito entre lagrimas con dolor– Descansa –Le deseo en sus pensamientos ahora.

.

Agradecía que la boda de sus amigos fuera en la noche, que ella ya no tuviera que encargarse de los arreglos de la boda y que Ginny no fuera novia una novia común con histerias y nervios.

Todos se despertaron algo tarde por la noche movida que tuvieron, ella apenas se levanto trato de evitar encontrarse con el rubio por lo que se movilizaba mediante aparición.

Así fue como llego a la habitación de sus amigas y con ello logro tanto despertarlas como asustarlas. Felicito a la novia y trato de ocultar todos sus pesares, pero por algo eran sus amigas e inmediatamente lo notaran.

No tuvo más que explicar con detalles todo lo que sucedió la noche pasada, desde la canción hasta el portazo en las narices del rubio, al llegar a esta parte ella ya estaba bañada en lagrimas con altos deseos de desaparecer del mapa.

– ¿Ustedes creen en Egipto me puedan encontrar? –Pregunto luego de que sus amigas rompieran el abrazo que se habían dado para reconfortarla, Ginny solo pudo reír por lo bajo amargamente.

– América del Sur es mejor opción, solo es cuestión de aprender español –Le indico Luna con su mirada soñadora, ganando una risa colectiva.

– Pero aun tienes tiempo, apenas tienes 23 años –Inquirió ahora Ginny– ¿Quién quita y alguno de esos pretendientes te guste y te haga olvidar a Draco?

– Yo fui la cobarde que no hablo cuando debía y como debía –Comenzó a decir con lastima– Él fue muy claro en todo momento, sin oportunidad alguna de que yo rebatiera algo, la que no fue clara en ningún momento fui yo –Se lamento ahora con dolor, mirando al piso– Pero no me puedo explicar cómo es que puedo sentir tanto en tan solo dos días de interacción civilizada con él si llevamos años de enemistad y feas palabras.

– En mi casa lo llaman madurez –Hablo Luna con alegría, Hermione solo pudo soltar una risita– Siempre estaban rodeados de nargles en sus discusiones del colegio y ahora están por todas partes aun si no están juntos, como Ginny y Harry.

– Como me asombraba que no hablaras de tus criaturas hasta ahora –Bromeo Hermione, seguida de Ginny, Luna solo alzo los hombros restándole importancia.

– Pero tiene razón en lo que dice Luna, Hermione –Apoya Ginny luego de la burla– Acá solo se dio lo inevitable, deberíamos investigar sus raíces.

– Les dije que no hay mas magos, mi abuela me dijo que la única era Circe y ahora yo, además que el castigo es casarme sin amor, Zeus sabe que no me casare amando a quien escoja.

– ¿Ósea que estas resignándote a casarte con alguno de los que se presente? –Pregunto desconcertada Ginny, en su desconcierto era acompañada por Luna que miraban como Hermione, totalmente decaída asentía.

– No sé que mas hacer para que esto se acabe –Confeso con pesar– Ahora basta de charla que tenemos que arreglar a la novia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como les deje en un corte muy cruel, les regalo este capítulo rapidito, para que no mueran de un accidente cerebro vascular xD

Gracias por los favoritos, follows y comentarios de todos3

Muchas sorpresas llegaran a partir del próximo capítulo, así que sean pacientes ;)

Otra crueldad de mi parte.

– _Eres una belleza –Alago el rubio de ojos azules con una encantadora sonrisa– Soy Paris descendiente mortal de Afrodita._

– _Yo Ulises descendiente mortal de Ares –Siguió ahora el de cabellos y ojos azabaches como la noche._

– _Mi nombre es Leandro –Exclamo con respeto y educación el moreno de castaños cabellos y ojo azules, analizando a la mujer frente a sí– soy del linaje de Atenea._

– _Y somos tus pretendientes impuestos por Zeus –Termino tajante el descendiente de Ares._

_Todos guardaron silencio en la plaza, nadie articulaba palabra._

– _Aléjense, ella está conmigo –Se escucho un grito e hicieron paso para que el rubio de ojos grises se posicionara junto a la castaña._

– _En ese caso te espera la muerte para que ella pueda escoger como lo encomendó Zeus –Estipulo Paris con una macabra sonrisa._

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Joanne K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** Me sacaron las cordales, aunque no duele muchos estaré a punta de líquidos y puré, así que el hambre puede que me ponga a alucinar un poco en la historia espero no desviarme mucho.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Nereida Hechicera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VI**

**Intrusos Traen Susurros de Guerra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de varios meses de organizar la boda de sus sueños, el día tan esperado para Harry y Ginny había llegado y ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que debía ser inolvidable para ellos, por eso se iría apenas diga el discurso que debía dedicar la madrina de honor a los novios.

Ese sería el día de la novia y del novio, por lo que se aseguraría personalmente de que todo estuviera donde debe estar, también le serviría a ella para despejarse. Ellos serian los protagonistas y vivirán cada segundo al máximo pues suponía, según ha oído hablar, se pasaría muy rápido (Para ellos).

Dio un último vistazo a su reflejo detallando por completo su imagen, el vestido que Ginny había escogido para las madrinas era estilo griego y en azul neutro, por lo que eran frescos a la vista. Hermione pensó que su vestido era muy atrevido debido a sus escotes, tanto el delantero como el de la espalda.

El escote frontal era en estilo V profundo, dejando a la vista la piel entre sus pechos con un bordado exquisito en un azul más oscuro y pedrería que bordeaba dicho escote y se perdía hacia la espalda, siguiendo su camino con un bordado queque comenzó cubriendo la mitad de la espalda pero se hacía fino al llegar al final de la espalda, dejando mucha piel en exhibición. La tela que cubría sus senos era corrugado y solo tapaba la parte frontal.

Una línea bordada realizaba la separación entre el final del escote y la parte baja del vestido que caía con gracia hasta el piso.

Era un vestido sumamente atrevido, pero no le quitaba lo fresco y ligero.

Hermione había visto el vestido de novia de Ginny, y al imaginársela en el pudo saber que parecería una diosa Griega.

Sonríe ante la imagen y sigue su escrutinio personal, sus rizos castaños estaban organizados mitológicamente para personificar el estilo griego del lugar. Recogidos de manera tal que pareciera despreocupado pero conservando la elegancia, solo la mitad de su cabello estaba recogido de esa manera, con alguno rizos sobresalientes, dejando parte de sus cabellos sueltos atrás, notando una que otra margarita en entre sus cabellos.

Siguió ahora con su rostro, maquillado naturalmente en su totalidad con labial rosa fuerte opaco y parpados delineados en negro profundizando su mirada café.

– Hermione, Ginny pregunta por ti –Escucha detrás de la puerta de su habitación a Luna, recordando que Ginny se encontraba en el cuarto que le corresponde a Draco.

– Voy –Informo mientras salía siendo esperada en la puerta por Luna que estaba vestida igual que ella, hasta las habían maquillado y peinado igual– Te ves sumamente ardiente –Bromeo la castaña obteniendo una risa de Luna.

– Somos las musas de la Diosa –Se burlo ahora la rubia mientras se encontraban con Ginny en el cuarto de Draco, o mejor dicho, Ginny las encontraba a ellas mientras salía disparada hacia uno de los sofá para sentarse y ampliar mas su sonrisa.

– Ya estoy lista, avisa a mi padre –Informo una eufórica Ginny a sus amigas, Hermione rodo los ojos.

– Párate, aun no me desfilas el vestido de novia –Exigió con diversión Hermione.

Ginny obedeció al instante y dio vueltas continuas mostrando el bello vestido tradicional griego en blanco, escote en forma de corazón, con una banda de tela traslucida de encaje que pasaba por solo un hombro y cubría todo el abdomen.

Sus cabellos rojos estaban todos recogidos aparentemente descuidados, dejando caer su larga cabellera de lo que ahora eran risos con algunos mechones sueltos al frente, decorados por dos hermosas diademas blancas.

– Ciertamente no es un vestido tan elaborado como el de Fleur, pero es tan cómodo –Dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa.

– Claro, el detalle de su vestido era el bordado de pavos reales –Comenzó Hermione con seriedad– ¿Al tuyo que le ibas a colocar, un bordado de gnomos? –Termino en carcajadas, siendo acompañada por la novia y la rubia.

– Eres malvada, Hermi –Acuso Luna con una sonrisa. De improviso Ginny abrazo con fuerza a sus amigas, dejándolas descolocadas.

– Las amo, chicas –Dijo Ginny apenas en un susurro para que no se le quebrara la voz, Hermione de inmediato le consoló con un abrazo.

– Ni se te ocurra llorar –Amenazo Luna– Ve que maquillarte eufórica fue peor que maquillar a Hermione.

– ¡Oye! –Se quejo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Tocaron a la puerta sobresaltándolas a las tres, de inmediato por el portal se adentro el Sr. Weasley con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Ya están esperando a la novia –Notifico aun con su nerviosa sonrisa, Ginny amplio mas su sonrisa y tomo del brazo a su padre– Ustedes primero chicas, no se aun como lograron que Molly se quedara abajo –Confeso con una sonrisa más calmada.

– Le dijimos que Harry la necesitaba más –Contesto la duda Luna con tranquilidad.

– Luego la malvada soy yo –Dijo con burla Hermione saliendo detrás de Luna y seguida por Ginny y su padre.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo como fue planeado, Ginny y Harry se veían radiantes, el lugar estaba adornado entre blanco y azul de una manera sutil, elegante y sencilla.

Hermione simplemente quedo encantada con el lugar en cuanto lo vio, cuando los reunieron a todos los padrinos alrededor del novio para que comenzaran los discursos, Hermione dio una fugaz mirada a Draco (El cual estaba vestido de manera formal completamente de negro, una imagen que ciertamente atrajo la atención de Hermione) que estaba del lado de Harry pues era el otro padrino además de Ron, se le hizo sumamente tenso rehuir a su mirada en toda la ceremonia, pero agradecía que ya todo llegaría a su fin.

Cuando Ronald termino de decir su gracioso discurso le toco el turno a ella, por lo que se levanto de su asiento y miro a los novios con una amplia sonrisa.

– Buenas noches –Retumbo la voz masculina desde la entrada de la plaza principal del Hotel, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes.

En las puertas de la plaza se encontraban tres hombres vestidos exquisitamente con trajes de noche en colores clásicos de blanco y negro. Uno de ellos era rubio levemente bronceado de ojos azules, de estatura media y cuerpo medianamente fornido, con el chaleco y camisa en blanco, traje y corbata en negro.

El hombre a su lado de tez pálida, ojos y cabellos azabache, vestía totalmente de negro a excepción de su blanca corbata, este era más alto que el rubio y notablemente más fornido.

Por último estaba el castaño de ojos verdes, que si bien tenía una estatura media entre sus dos acompañantes, era quien se veía menos fornido de los dos pero manteniendo su cuerpo atlético que aseguraba guardar un abdomen bien formado. Su traje era el tradicional en negro con camisa blanca.

– Buscamos a la Nereida de nombre Hermione –Dijo con tranquilidad la misma persona que ahora pudieron identificar era el rubio.

Hermione a su mención se tenso notablemente y quedo sin habla, Luna y Ginny a su lado le tomaron de la mano y lanzaron una fugaz mirada Draco que les regreso la mirada con la misma preocupación.

– Aunque sea son todos unos bombones –Trato de bromear Ginny a Hermione en susurros, logrando que saliera de su ensoñación.

– ¿Qué quieren con Hermione? –Exigió Harry con notable molestia, pero se calló al ver que Hermione se dirigía hacia los recién llegados con firmeza y se posaba frente a ellos.

– Lárguense ahora –Exigió la castaña con el ceño fruncido, mostrando su enojo, sintió pasos detrás de ella suponiendo que eran sus amigos y en efecto así eran, Harry, Ron y el trió de Slytherin se posicionaron tras de ella en modo protector.

– Eres una belleza –Alago e ignoro el rubio de ojos azules con una encantadora sonrisa– Soy Paris descendiente mortal de Afrodita.

– Yo Ulises descendiente mortal de Ares –Siguió inexpresivo el de cabellos y ojos azabaches como la noche.

– Disculpa la intromisión, mi nombre es Leandro –Exclamo con respeto y educación el moreno de castaños cabellos y ojo azules, analizando a la mujer frente a sí– soy del linaje de Atenea.

– Y somos tus pretendientes impuestos por Zeus –Termino arrogante el descendiente de Afrodita.

Todos guardaron silencio en la plaza, nadie articulaba palabra. Hermione respiro profundamente al sentir que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, al ser descubierta frente a todos e involuntariamente comenzó a temblar.

– Deberás cumplir con lo que Zeus ordeno, bella Nereida –Siguió Paris con una arrogante sonrisa.

– Aléjense, ella está conmigo –Se escucho un grito e hicieron paso para que el rubio de ojos grises se posicionara junto a la castaña.

Hermione aun no cavia en el asombro de toda la situación por lo que no vio la expresión contrariada de Leandro junto a la mirada suspicaz de Ulises.

– En ese caso te espera la muerte para que ella pueda escoger como lo encomendó Zeus –Estipulo Paris con una macabra sonrisa, la cual Hermione si pudo ver quedando horrorizada.

Sintiéndose impotente, apretó con fuerza sus manos formándolas puños blanquecinos y lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas de la castaña.

– No deben estar acá, lárguense –Ordeno la castaña al tiempo que un estruendoso trueno se hiciera presente en el cielo, sobresaltando a los presentes excepto a los dioses. Los tres hombres se miraron entre sí.

– Debe ser Zeus –Se apresuro a decir Leandro.

– No entiendo cómo es que Zeus te tiene tanta consideración para ponerte a escoger y darte 2 años para que pienses –Dijo ácidamente Paris– Y ahora, te defiende.

– Cállate, Zeus ya se proclamo así que debemos retirarnos –Sentencio tajante Ulises mandando una fría mirada a la castaña luego de un leve asentimiento.

– En ese caso me despido, bella Nereida –Se despidió galante Paris con una sonrisa seductora, solo cuando este se retiro, le siguió Ulises dejando de último a Leandro.

– Disculpa, pero si lo dejábamos venir solo te abría causado más problemas –Trato de explicar Leandro– No fue nuestra intensión, la de Ulises y mía, importunarte en tan especial ocasión.

– Solo... Retírense –Pidió dolida Hermione, Leandro asintió lentamente y se retiro. Hermione al verse observada por todos se volteo a ver a Harry con dolor palpado en su mirar, regresando Harry una mirada confusa– Perdóname –Suplico con el mismo dolor, a punto de romper en llanto, Draco la fue a tomar de la mano pero Hermione se alejo de inmediato para luego dirigir la misma dolida mirada– Discúlpame –Le dijo ahora para luego desaparecer ante la mirada intrigada de los invitados pero solo ante la mirada preocupada de sus amigos.

.

– ¡Abuela! –Grito desesperada dentro de la cueva en la que se había reunido la noche anterior con su abuela, estaba transformada y completamente desnuda como era común en la transformación– ¡ABUELA! –Grito con más fuerza rompiendo en llanto por fin.

Se acerco a la orilla y se recostó en ella sin salir del agua, los sollozos hacían eco en aquella cueva acompañando a sus dolidas lágrimas. Toda una vida, toda su vida había desaparecido en el momento que esos... Hombres, dudo si podía llamarlo así, apareciendo en la celebración.

Se sumergió totalmente para seguir su llanto en las profundidades del mar, logrando así la tempestad del mar en su superficie, ella no estaba consciente de lo que su llanto estaba provocando y tampoco le importo, era la única manera de alejarse de todo lo que conocía.

Sin proponérselo, de sus labios comenzó a murmurar una melodía sin letra, una melodía deprimente, una melodía triste. Se dejo llevar por el mar hasta el punto de perderse en su inmensidad, más su melodía no paro.

– Bella Nereida Hechicera –Escucho que la llamaban e intento buscar el origen, pero no paro su involuntaria melodía ni sus lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos para perderse entre las aguas del mar– ¿Por qué estas triste? –Siguió la voz femenina.

– Mi vida está a merced de los deseos de alguien más –Se lamento con voz melancólica– Mi vida no me pertenece.

– ¡Oh! Adorada Nereida Hechicera, sangre de mi sangre, nieta de mi nieta –Comenzó la mujer, sobresaltando a Hermione al escucharla cercana, dio una vuelta nadando en dirección a la superficie y observo a la hermosa mujer frente a sí, parada sobre una roca que sobresalía en el mar.

La mujer de largo y lisos cabellos azabache que se mecían con la fuerte brisa, adornados apenas por una sutil diadema incrustada con diamantes, una larga túnica blanca que mostraba los pecosos hombros de la divina mujer de ojos celestes.

– Mi nombre es Tetis, diosa del mar y una de las titánides pertenecientes a la primera generación de dioses –Explico con calma la diosa.

– Tu eres la madre de Doris –Fue mas una afirmación por parte de la castaña que la pelinegra solo pudo responder con un leve asentimiento– ¿Qué tratas de explicarme?

– Veras, el árbol genealógico de los dioses esta entrelazado de tal manera que todos somos provenientes de Gea, Urano o Ponto que son parte de los Dioses fundadores, proviniendo de estos la primera generación de Dioses y de esta primera Generación la segunda de la que forman parte Zeus y las 50 Nereidas –Explico con calma y tratando de hacerse entender– Tu vendrías a formar la 4ta generación del linaje de Dioses.

– ¿Aun con si por mi sangre corre más sangre mortal? –Pregunto Hermione con extrañeza.

– Eres una anomalía entre nosotros –Dijo con una amable sonrisa– Eres como Circe, que era Diosa y Hechicera, pero ella provenía directamente de Dioses por lo que no es de extrañar pero tú provienes de un semidiós y una mortal, aun así eres Bruja y posees toda facultad de las Nereidas –Explico con más calma– Mira lo que tu llanto y lagrimas han creado, sin contar el estruendo cuando te alteraste haciendo creer que eran ordenes de Zeus –Invito la Diosa, Hermione de inmediato se dio cuenta de la tempestad que azotaba el mar, desvió su vista a la isla y vio que la tempestad también cayó en ella.

– Yo no tenía la intensión de causar esto y no sabía yo... –Balbuceo con vergüenza, la pelinegra le volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

– Eres especial, por eso Zeus desea que permanezcas al lado de los Dioses –Dijo Tetis tornando su rostro a uno molesto– ¿Qué mejor manera que unirte a uno de los mortales del linaje de sus hijos más sobresalientes?

– ¿No es un castigo a la desobediencia abuela? –Pregunto ahora confundida.

– ¡Claro que no! En ese caso casaría a tu abuela aun esta joven, pero eso fue lo que le hizo creer a toda Nereida y Oceánides, como también a Nereo y a sus propios hijos, en fin, a todos los dioses –Exclamo indignada Tetis– Mi esposo, Océano en conjunto con Atenea y Ares tratamos de encontrar la manera de acabar con su absolutismo y tiranía.

– ¿Ares y Atenea? Pero los mortales de su linaje son parte de mis pretendientes impuestos por Zeus.

– No son mortales, ellos te lo explicaran luego con más detalle, Ulises y Leandro están para protegerte de Paris –Le informo Tetis.

– ¿Por qué ahora, por qué atacar a Zeus luego de tantos años? –Interrogo confusa, una ola golpeo la roca en la que se encontraba Tetis que suavizo su expresión.

– ¿Que mejor manera de enfrentar a Zeus que con la ayuda del mundo mágico? –Ironizo la mujer con una leve sonrisa, Hermione asintió levemente.

– Eso quiere decir que tendré que pedir ayuda –Murmuro para sí.

– Desgraciadamente sí, hay muchos dioses que se impondrán ante Zeus pero solo si encuentran la motivación debida –Siguió explicando– Los dioses del mar estarán llenos de goce y hasta el propio Hades.

– En ese caso se aproxima otra guerra –Dijo Hermione con firmeza.

– Si, pero esta vez el Elegido no será Harry Potter, será la Nereida Hechicera –Bromeo la Diosa del Mar, ganando un risa leve de Hermione– Deberías regresar ya se nos agoto el tiempo, en la orilla te esperan Ulises y Leandro con ropas para que le hagas frente a tus amigos, ya estas calmada las aguas lo revelan –Informo observando las calmadas olas del mar, Hermione dio una vista al horizonte del que se asomaba el astro Sol.

– Solo espero que se hayan retirado los curiosos del Hotel –Suplico para sí, ahora quien soltó una risita fue la diosa del mar.

– Tu príncipe te espera, es lo que te interesa más a fin de cuentas –Se burlo mientras saltaba y hundía en el mar, Hermione observo donde antes estaba la diosa totalmente sonrojada.

– ¡¿Y es que todos se burlaran?! –Exclamo alterada nadando con rapidez hacia la orilla, en efecto era esperada por los hombres que Tetis había dicho, se habían desecho del traje, chaleco y corbata, la esperaba con un paño y un delicado vestido de playa blanco– Gracias –Murmuro por lo bajo recibiendo una dulce sonrisa de Leandro y una mirada inexpresiva de Ulises.

– Usted dirá a donde nos dirigiremos ahora –Dijo Leandro con respeto, Hermione suspiro y lo miro un poco escéptica.

– No me trates de usted, soy notablemente más joven y me hace sentir sumamente incomoda –Dijo con algo de burla la chica, Leandro solo pudo carcajearse a diferencia de Ulises que blanqueo los ojos.

– Pero pertenece a la cuarta generación de Dioses, nosotros somos de la decima novena generación de semidioses, ni siquiera de Dioses –Trato de explicar el joven con diversión, ahora es Hermione quien blanquea los ojos.

– No me importa y luego me explican con detalle ese asunto, mi nombre es Hermione así que úsalo y trátame de tú –Exigió la castaña– Iremos al Hotel, debo hablar con mis amigos –Informo con firmeza, Ares sonríe de lado con algo de arrogancia.

– ¿Y al príncipe? –Se burlo ahora el pelinegro descendiente de Ares logrando sonrojar levemente a la castaña– Tienes carácter, pero apenas mencionan al príncipe se te suben los colores –Siguió con su broma, ella se volteo a verlo con frialdad pero aun con las mejillas sonrosadas.

– ¿Y es que todos seguirán con eso? El no es ningún príncipe ni que nada –Exclamo airada al tiempo que se volteaba firme y seguía su camino, seguida de los chicos que la miraban con unas sonrisitas divertidas y en el caso de Ulises, una sonrisa arrogante y de burla.

En menos de lo pensado llegaron a las puertas del Hotel, Hermione camino para hacer tiempo y terminara de amanecer. Paso las puertas del Hall sin ver a Neera donde por lo general se encontraba, se adentro y llego hasta la plaza principal donde pudo apreciar todos los arreglos allí a medio quitar, en medio de la plaza se encontraban reunido un grupo de magos sentados alrededor de una de las mesas que habían dispuesto allí, uno que otro dormido.

Harry, Ginny, Luna, Blaise, Theo y Draco estaban allí, con ropas más cómodas y se notaron desvelados. La tempestad les obligo a esperar en el Living por momentos, pero apenas aclaro secaron algunas sillas y se sentaron en el centro de la plaza.

– Regrese –Murmuro con ternura al verlos a todos allí esperando por ella. El primero en levantarse fue el rubio que al verla corrió a su lado, el siguiente fue Harry pero antes de que los dos llegaran a tocarla se detuvieron con duda, haciendo que Ginny y Luna se adelantaran a abrazarla con fuerza y lagrimas en los ojos.

– Pensé que te habían llevado al Olimpo –Dijo Luna con tristeza, Ginny solo pudo asentir aun sin poder calmar su llanto para hablar, ambas se retiraron y ahora Harry la abrazo con fuerza.

– Creí que te había perdido, hermana –Le susurro al oído el chico, ella solo negó con la cabeza y lo separo para mirarlo con ternura– Ya me lo han dicho todo, me tuviste que decir –Regaño con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora Hermione le dedico una mirada a Draco, él la observaba solo a ella ignorando a los demás por lo que Hermione atino a sonreírle ampliamente mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza siendo inmediatamente correspondida por él.

– Perdona por alejarme, te lo había prometido pero...

– Tranquila, ya estas otra vez acá –La interrumpe Draco para calmarla con una sonrisa de lado.

– ¿Ustedes que hacen acá? –Rugió ahora Ron, quien fue el único en percatarse hasta los momentos de los invitados, Draco los observo y luego a Hermione con confusión y el ceño fruncido.

– Estamos acá para proteger a Hermione –Hablo con firmeza Ulises al no agradarle la manera en que se dirigían a él.

– Yo la protegeré, ya lárguense –Hablo amenazadoramente Draco, pero sintió como Hermione se alejaba y se colocaba entre los semidioses ante la mirada confusa de todos.

– ¿Qué podría hacer un simple mago contra un Dios o un semidiós? –Le espeta Ulises con arrogancia– Solo dos semidioses podrán proteger a una diosa como Hermione.

– Hermione, ya habla –Le pidió dulcemente Luna, Hermione en respuesta soltó una amarga risita.

– ¿Ya escogiste esposo? –Pregunto Ginny confundida, Draco se tenso notablemente y a cada rato de silencio por parte de Hermione la sangre le hervía más.

– No escogí esposo, pero ellos si son mis protectores –Aclaro Hermione con calma, calmando a su vez a Draco el cual no pudo quitar su ceño fruncido– También hay algo que debo contarles y espero que puedan ayudarme.

– Lo que sea –Hablo Harry rápidamente con firmeza.

– Cuenta con los Slytherin también –Hablo Theo por ellos con una leve sonrisa que se torno burlona.

– Aunque con Draco la pregunta era absurda –Se burlo ahora Blaise ganando un golpe por parte del mencionado– Auch, pero es que ahora no se puede jugar con nadie.

– ¿Hermione, y luego me pides a mí que no me burle? –Le pico Ulises con una arrogante sonrisa, Hermione le mato con la mirada al tiempo que le golpeaba el pecho aunque sabía que ese fornido hombre no lo sentiría, y en efecto no lo hizo, solo se carcajeo de ella.

– ¿No pueden estar serios cinco segundos? –Reclamo la castaña– Chicos, lo que pasa es que... Se acerca una guerra contra Zeus y el detonante será... –Se callo, al ver la expresión perpleja de todos.

– El detonante será la desobediencia de la Nereida Hechicera nacida de una mortal y un semidiós sin poderes a la cual Zeus desea como próxima concubina luego de atarla a un semidiós con permiso de pisar el Olimpo que la lleve allí –Soltó de un solo tirón Ulises, a su lado Leandro suspiro con resignación ante la falta de tacto, todos los demás quedaron sin habla y hasta la propia Hermione ante lo último que se dijo.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Grito la castaña alterada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y he de dejarlos con otro cruel corte y esta vez no abra adelantos_._

Un dato, las relaciones entre los dioses serán las que la mitología Griega (Y Wikipedia) digan, he investigado para establecer las relaciones entre los dioses de la mitología griega y créanme que no es fácil.

Pero todo se explicara más adelante.

GRACIAS por los hermosos comentarios, me encanta leer comentarios que llegan al celular por el correo cada que los leo comienzo a ser muecas divertidas y todos a mi alrededor me miran como demente ^^

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Joanne K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** Me costó comenzar este capítulo, en realidad me ha costado escribir no por falta de ideas sino la conexión entre estas ideas.

Tengo la imagen, tengo el video en mi cabeza, faltan las letras.

Por ello me tarde, pero espero les guste.

La trama de la historia** me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Nereida Hechicera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VII**

**La Locura del Príncipe ante los Deberes de una Diosa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todos somos fragmentos de historia, literatura, ley... Somos parte de un 'Algo' que perdurara en el tiempo. Diferentes categorías, diferente duración, diferentes relevancias.

Ella no deseaba más relevancia de la que de por sí ya poseía. Ella no deseaba ser marcada por mortales como Diosa, no deseaba que su historia perdurara siglos, no deseaba que su trágica historia fuera contada. Ella deseaba poder dominar se vida y si han de contar su historia, seria pregonando su lucha hasta el final.

Aun si ese final fuera su muerte.

En el momento que el moreno de ojos negros dijo esa frase, su mente se altero y reacciono de inmediato.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Grito la castaña alterada.

– No hemos tenido tiempo para contar todo –Dijo algo avergonzado Leandro, la castaña hizo un ademan para que le restara importancia aun con su rostro estupefacto, miro a sus amigos y ellos tenían la misma expresión– Vamos a sentarnos para que Ulises les cuente –Sugirió con el mismo tono educado, guiándolos hasta donde estaban las mesas.

– Bueno, resulta que Zeus desea una nueva concubina ya que no quedan diosas con las que pueda procrear –Comenzó a explicar Ulises con seriedad, miro a Hermione– Eres la nueva adquisición, pero no puedes pisar el Olimpo aun siendo una diosa –Todos posaron su mirada en Hermione, exasperándola un poco.

– Pensé que era una ninfa marina, a fin de cuenta eso eran las nereidas –Dijo Hermione con una ceja alzada, los que le rodean miraron ahora en Ulises.

– Es un tanto complicado de explicar, pero tú eres nieta de Hermione la inteligente, así que su inteligencia puede ser herencia –Siguió Ulises sin inmutarse.

– Y vaya que si la heredo, fue la mejor Bruja de nuestra generación –Dijo con entusiasmo Ron.

– Según leí, mi abuela heredo la inteligencia de Nereo, pero no fueron muy inteligentes para ver la trampa de Zeus –Siguió Hermione ignorando el comentario de Ron, al igual que Ulises, más Leandro le sonrió comprensivo a Ron.

– Pero les falta astucia, mi bella Nereida –Musito con cinismo en la mirada con la vista clavada en Hermione, ella solo le devolvió una mirada fulminante.

– Si siguen con esas miradas terminaran casados y haciendo justo lo que Zeus mando –Exclamo con fastidio Blaise, apoyado por Theo con un simple asentimiento.

– ¡Merlin! –Bufo la chica castaña– Sigue Ulises y al grano –Exigió con el mismo tono, Ulises soltó una sonrisa arrogante, Draco al lado de Hermione frunció el ceño.

– La mitología griega no fue escrita por un Dios, mi estimada Diosa –Siguió con su burla el moreno, a esto Hermione ignoro– Las nereidas son llamadas así por ser hijas de Nereo, su esposa Doris es una Oceanide por ser hija de Océano, es simple tradición entre los Dioses marinos y le dan a sus hijas facultades para que le ayuden en su trabajo protegiendo el inmenso mar.

– No podrían nadar mucho si solo tuvieran piernas, por eso se les concede la cola a toda aquella diosa hija del mar –Siguió con la explicación Leandro, Hermione lo miro con mas suavidad y asintió– Pero tú eres distinta Hermione.

– No eres una Nereida por ser hija de Nereo, sino por poseer ciertas características propias de las Nereidas –Le siguió Ulises– Tu transformación se da en aguas del Mediterráneo y puedes controlar las aguas de este aunque ahora solo lo hagas inconscientemente –Agrego lo ultimo con un bufido, Hermione rueda los ojos fastidiada.

– ¿Cómo es eso? –Pregunto por primera vez Draco, mirando a Leandro.

– La tempestad de hace horas fue provocada por ella, hubiera sido leve como el estruendo en la boda que hicimos creer a Paris había sido Zeus –Le explico con calma Leandro– Pero fue su amiga que inconscientemente lo provoco, y se agravo cuando se lanzo al mar y transformada siguió su lamento.

– Amiga –Lloro Ginny mientras se posaba junto a ella para abrazarla, apartando a Harry de su silla. Luna delicadamente aparto a Draco y se sentó al otro lado tomando la mano de esta.

– Está dicho, mi próxima expedición será al Olimpo para derrocar a Zeus –Dijo con alegría la rubia, Hermione soltó una risita junto a Ginny que estaba entre sollozos– Y Ginny, ya cálmate o pensare que estas en cinta –Esto provoco una carcajada más intensa por parte de la castaña alegrando a todos sus amigos, hasta a Ginny que la acompaño en sus risas.

Draco se había sentido desplazado, pero sabía que era lo mejor cederle en puesto a Luna, aunque no dejaría sola a Hermione con ese mentecato de cuarta disque descendiente de Ares.

_Es curioso como los iguales se repelen._

– ¿Puedo seguir o seguirán ustedes? –Musito Ulises algo hastiado, Hermione vio al cielo resignada y con fastidio.

– ¿Por qué enviaron a este ser? Denme paciencia porque si me dan fuerzas lo mato –Suplico la castaña a los dioses con el mismo tono, Leandro estallo en carcajadas al igual que todos los presentes excepto Ulises que la miraba con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa de lado, Draco lo observo y lo miro con suspicacia. El conocía esa expresión.

– Como te iba diciendo, eres una Diosa de Mar por lo que no puedes entrar al Olimpo así como así –Siguió Ulises con seriedad– Los dioses pueden, las diosas no.

– Pero tengo entendido que Zeus ha tenido hijos con muchas Diosas de Mar entre ellos a Atenea –Dijo con extrañeza la castaña.

– Sabe tanto de mitología griega, estoy sorprendido –Exclamo con entusiasmo Leandro, la castaña solo le sonrió.

– Hermi sabe mucho de todo –Siguió Harry con diversión.

– ¿Esta en un libro? Hermi lo sabe –Le acompaño el pelirrojo.

– No por nada le decían ratón de biblioteca en Hogwarts –Le toco a Blaise.

– El ratón de biblioteca ahora es una diosa griega –Dijo Theo observándolos con una ceja alzada y mirada recriminatoria.

– Que bellos momentos los de ustedes pero siguiendo con el tema –Corto Ulises.

– El me recuerda a Draco antes del enamoramiento –Comento Blaise a Theo sin darle mucha importancia, pero Hermione lo escucho y frunció el ceño, al igual que Draco.

– Estas delirando, Zabinni –Gruño el rubio por lo bajo, aunque el asentimiento de Theo apoyo al italiano haciendo al rubio bufar.

– ¡YA, CÁLLENSE! –Grito Ulises, logrando el silencio de todos miro a Hermione esperando su represaría pero esta lo miraba sin expresión alguna, respiro profundo y siguió– El truco de Zeus es casarlas con un semidiós como mortales, crea la unión y es cuando puede ellas ir a tomar su lugar junto a Zeus.

– Ulises, cuando dices 'Crea la unión' ¿Es solo el matrimonio, no? –Pregunto con cierta duda la castaña, Leandro la miro con tristeza y una sonrisa amarga.

– Debes tener relaciones con tu marido mortal para crear la unión, luego con Zeus para engendrar sus hijos –Le explico con suavidad, la castaña trago grueso y respiro profundo cerrando sus ojos.

– ¿Y si se niega a ir ante Zeus? ¿Si desea quedarse con el semidiós? –Pregunto ahora mirando a ambos semidioses, ellos callaron un momento. Draco observaba perplejo a Hermione sin encontrar la razón para dichas preguntas.

– ¿Para qué preguntas si no te casaras con ninguno? –Pregunto Theo por su amigo, al verlo tan perplejo.

– Tengo que saberlo –Dijo Hermione con firmeza sin apartar la vista de los semidioses.

– Tenemos por opción obligarte y si Zeus no logra convencerte te violara hasta que procrees –Comenzó con frialdad Ulises, todos quedaron perplejos– Aun si a nosotros no deseas entregarte podemos violarte y no se nos incriminara de ninguna manera –Siguió con la mima frialdad, todos se exaltaron menos Hermione que seguía firme mirando a los semidioses.

– Si no deseamos entregarte en el tiempo pactado con Zeus, nuestro destino es la muerte –Dijo Leandro con una melancólica sonrisa– Si te deseas ir y te lo impedimos, nuestro destino será morir en tus manos.

– Un regalo de Zeus –Dijo el descendiente de Ares con ironía y acides– Si tanto la aman, morid en sus brazos y por su puño –Recito con amargo sarcasmo, Hermione sonríe de lado amargamente.

– Esto acabara –Fue lo que dijo Hermione antes de levantarse e ir a la cabaña por las escaleras, Draco se fue atrás de ella.

Harry le envió una mirada significativa a Ron y este se la devolvió, Theo frunció el ceño y vio la misma mirada significativa en Ginny y Luna, en cambio los semidioses observaron todo expectante.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Exigió saber Theo.

– Ella lo alejara –Dijo con pesadez Ron.

– ¡¿Cómo?! –Grito Blaise alterado.

– Ella querrá protegerlo –Le indico con firmeza Harry, al saber cómo se sentía su amiga.

– Y es lo mejor –Dijo Ulises con calma, todos lo observaron– Ese chico es un imprudente, no sabe contra lo que pelea y está dándosela de héroe frente a ella –Espeto sin agrado alguno, sus amigos Slytherin fruncieron el ceño.

– El no es así, cuando todo se torne complicado el actuara como lo que es... Un Slytherin –Defendió seriamente Blaise.

– Los Slytherin somos los astutos y ese 'chico' más que ninguno –Siguió Theo igualmente.

– No sé si lo notaron, pero ese no es su Slytherin –Burlo Ulises, Leandro le fulmina con la mirada.

– Lo que intenta decir, es que su amigo esta bajo los efectos de la canción de la Nereida –Trato de explicar con calma Leandro, pero todos le miraron esperando mas información– ¿El escucho la canción?

– Nosotros también –Dijo Theo señalando también a Blaise.

– Pero solo su amigo la ha visto transformada ¿Verdad? –Siguió Leandro con suavidad, ante el silencio de los presentes su suposición fue afirmada– Esa imagen en conjunto con la canción y el interés que ella tiene en él, solo dan como resultado a un chico bajo los efecto de la Nereida, solo falta un poco de atracción por parte de él para que pierda toda coherencia y solo se dedique a sentir por y para ella.

– Entonces –Balbuceo un poco Ron– ¿A Draco no le gusta Hermione?

– Puede que sí, puede que no –Mascullo sin preocupación Ulises– Jugar con Nereidas es un juego peligroso.

– ¡Mierda! –Exclamo el trigueño de Slytherin– Eso mismo decía la canción ¿Recuerdas Theo? –Le dijo a su amigo, este se sorprendió y asintió apenas.

– Mantente atento, me puedes dar todo y terminar con nada –Recito el muchacho, Ulises soltó una carcajada todos lo miraron con malos ojos.

– ¿Qué? Hermione si lo capto de inmediato, es algo estresante esa diosa pero ella a diferencia de sus ascendientes si tiene astucia y en combinación con la inteligencia, listo –Explico con calma y una sonrisa en su rostro, se levanto y camino a las escaleras– Iré a salvar lo poco de dignidad que le pueda quedar a su amigo y de paso, a la Nereida estresante de las dolorosas palabras del corazón herido –Dijo sin quitar su sonrisa, pero apenas dio la espalda se borro de su rostro dando paso a una expresión llena de seriedad.

Se detuvo en el porche al escuchar los gritos masculinos del muchacho luego lamentos del mismo, espero escuchar algún sollozo pero este nunca llego, solo las frías palabras de una mujer.

– ¡Maldición! Me lo prometiste –Gritaba el muchacho con todas sus fuerzas, con furia, con rabia, con coraje contenido– Hermione, por favor no me dejes –Suplico ahora pero Hermione seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

– Tu no me amas –Le dijo la chica con frialdad, el chico quedo perplejo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza estupefacto– Tú no eres Draco Malfoy, eres solo un títere que calló en el juego de una Nereida y lo perdió todo –Siguió con la misma frialdad ahora mirando una esquina de aquella cabaña.

Un fuerte golpe retumbo en toda la cabaña, Ulises se asomo para ver como el chico se encontraba con el puño incrustado a un lado del rostro de la castaña.

Hermione temblaba contra la pared al sentir la cercanía de Draco, al sentir aun el golpe pasar cerca de su rostro, pero su mirada nunca dejo de ser fría. No se podía dar el lujo de expresar su sentir y que todo se estropeara.

– Yo si te amo –Susurro con dolor el rubio contra el oído de la castaña.

– Acéptalo, Malfoy –Tajante, fría, sin sentimientos.

Mejor es guardarlos, su sentir, su pensar... Todos en la cabeza donde nadie pueda verlos ni sospechar, donde están a salvo, donde pueda alejarlo y protegerlo, de Zeus, de Paris, de ella, de él mismo.

– Te vas a buscar a otro con quien jugar ¿Verdad? –Dijo en susurros pero con suficiente fuerza para ser oído– Alguien que soporte mas, que dure más jugando –Escupió ahora mientras se alejaba lo suficiente para mirarle el rostro, ella en ningún momento le miro– ¡MÍRAME, PERRA! –Grito con furia al tiempo que su mano se estampaba contra la mejilla de ella.

Hermione cayó en el piso, contra la pared, mirando horrorizada al rubio que se encontraba frente a ella con una mueca deformada por el odio. Llevo su mano a la mejilla lastimada y las lágrimas se conglomeraron en sus ojos, luchando por salir.

Draco se coloco al nivel de Hermione para y la tomo con rudeza del rostro.

– Me darás lo que deseaba, bella y cruel Nereida –Escupió lleno de odio el Rubio, Hermione intento alejarse pero no había para donde pues estaba contra la pared.

Antes de que el rubio realizara un movimiento, sintió como era lanzada contra la pared contraria, destruyendo todo mueble a su paso cuando cayó al piso.

Hermione seguía mirando horrorizada al frente. Viendo a lo lejos a Draco golpeado y jadeante en el piso mirándola con más odio del que ya la había observado.

En su visión se interpuso el hombre pálido de melena azabache y ojos del mismo color que la miraban con seriedad, ella simplemente lo miro sin cambiar su expresión.

– Pensé que debía salvar a la Nereida de las dolorosas palabras de un corazón adolorido, pero nunca pensé que la tendría que salvar del ultraje de un corazón desquiciado –Trato de bromear pero la chica seguía sin reaccionar, Ulises suspiro y miro en dirección a Draco que estaba levantándose apenas– Ella solo trataba de decirte la verdad, aun cuando no sabe la totalidad de ella pero dime ¿Tu ultrajarías a la mujer que amas? –Le pregunto con seriedad, el rubio no le contesto dando la razón al semidiós– No comentare de esto a nadie, pero debes alejarte de ella.

Tras esa sentencia cargo a Hermione en brazos, aun horrorizada agarro con fuerza la camisa del muchacho apegándose a él en busca de protección. Tan débil, tan vulnerable a sus ojos.

– Aun no sé por qué te perdono la vida –Dijo antes de llegar al portal de salida– A lo mejor porque a ella si le importas de verdad.

Al terminar simplemente se retiro con la chica en brazos, bajo con cuidado las escaleras y a mitad de camino ella jalo su camisa llamando su atención.

– Gra-Gracias –Susurro muy bajo, aun sin poder soltar la primera lagrima. Ulises la mira en silencio, para luego asentir levemente, Hermione hizo un ademan de intentar bajarse y él se lo permitió– A mis amigos puedes decirles que me comunicare con ellos luego, que regresen a Londres, que Luna se vaya a la expedición y que Harry se vaya a la Luna de Miel, que les hare llegar a cada quien la información correspondiente –Volvió a asentir en silencio.

– ¿A dónde iras? –Pregunto ahora con serenidad, ella alzó los hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

– Puede que vaya al mar a vivir como mi abuela y comience a desarrollar o controlar estos... Poderes –Dudo un poco en el ultimo termino, Ulises lo noto y sonríe con sinceridad, comienza a caminar y antes de alejarse mucho voltea.

– Cuando quieras, pasa por la Isla de Corfúallí tengo mi hogar, el de Leandro es en Kythira –Índico con una leve sonrisa antes de seguir su camino.

Hermione lo vio perderse entre las escaleras antes de aparecer en un acantilado alejado de miradas curiosas, allí se desvistió y lanzo al agua.

.

– ¿Dónde está Hermi? –Harry fue el primero en preguntar impaciente.

– Desapareció cuando llegue y me indico que regresaran a Londres los que debían regresar, los de la Luna de Miel que se fueran a ella y que una Luna se fuera a la expedición –Indico todo el chico con tranquilidad– Leandro, andando. La diosa se sumergió en el mar mediterráneo –Informo ahora a su homologo, este solo asintió y le siguió hasta la salida del hotel.

– ¿Ahora si me dirás que ocurrió en realidad? –Interrogo el castaño con serenidad.

– En estas ocasiones detesto que seas del linaje de atenea y tengas su sabiduría –Se quejo este haciendo reír por lo bajo a Leandro, pero Ulises no aparto su mirada inexpresiva– El príncipe es un charlatán, la iba a ultrajar –Escupió con desdén, Leandro se detuvo asombrado y al tiempo lo hizo Ulises pero sin voltear a verlo– Ella lo había notado, Leandro –Siguió más calmado– Ella lo estaba protegiendo de los Dioses, lo protegía de ella –Ahora el dolor marcaba sus palabras– ¿Cómo un mortal puede merecer ese amor? –Volteo a mirar a su compañero, este le miraba aun sorprendido pero luego su mirada se torno dolorosa.

– Ulises –Llamo con suavidad– Cuando una Diosa ama, ama con pasión, con entrega hasta que perece o se hunde lo suficiente.

– No dejare que se hunda, mucho menos que perezca –Sentencio con firmeza el muchacho.

– Hermione está destinada a la tragedia, Ulises –Trato de persuadirlo.

– Estoy cansado de lo que el destino tiene para nosotros –Mascullo con frialdad mientras seguía su camino.

.

¿Qué haría? No sabía como comenzar, no sabía que podía o no hacer, no sabía absolutamente nada.

El dolor en su mejilla solo era un recordatorio de lo peligrosa que podía ser si no lograba controlarse, podía dañar sin darse cuenta, podía romperlos sin notarlo apenas.

Podía destrozar lo que le importaba.

En las profundidades del mar si pudo darse el lujo de llorar, el salado mar ocultaría sus lágrimas y pesares. Sin notarlo, vuelvo a cantar la melodía melancólica, pero esta vez con más lentitud, sin detener su nado.

Los animales marinos se le acercaban y rodeaban, ella compartía su deprimente melodía con ellos y ellos le acompañaban.

Llego un punto en que se vio totalmente rodeada por peces de vistosos colores, evitándole ver mas allá de sus coloridas escamas, ella estaba dando vueltas sobre sí y entre ellas fue que la observo.

Una mujer como ella, una mujer con aleta por piernas.

Esta mujer se notaba madura, a decencia de ella que estaba totalmente desnuda, la mujer tapaba sus pechos con una tela algo rasgada amarrada atrás. Los cabellos castaños cortos, por sobre los hombros y levemente ondulados, tez pálida y ojos azul cielo.

La miraba con una sonrisa enternecida, luego hizo un ademan y los peces se retiraron del lugar.

– Eres igual a tu abuela –Dice con ternura, Hermione le mira confusa– Soy la consorte de Poseidón, hermana de tu abuela, yo soy Anfitrite.

– Mucho gusto, debo suponer que vienes por algo en especifico –Dijo aun marcando su educación.

– Claro mi niña, vengo a enseñarte a partir de ahora –Dijo con una tranquila sonrisa– ¿Cómo vamos a derrotar a Zeus si nuestro diamante no está pulido? –Con calma le tomo de la mano guiándola por el azulado mar.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto Hermione confundida

– Al Mar Jónico, donde realizaras tu entrenamiento allí estarás cerca de las islas de Corfú y Kythira donde estarán tus guardianes en el caso que desees ir a la superficie –Le respondió con una sonrisa– Ellos sobran donde esperarte.

– ¿De qué manera? –Pregunto curiosa.

– Sus ascendientes se lo harán saber, pero basta de preguntas por los momentos.

Luego de un rato largo nadando llegaron a las profundidades del mar Jónico donde pudo observar unas especies de cuevas formadas estratégicamente a lo largo de una roca, le pareció un edificio rustico.

– Allí es el palacio –Le informo con una sonrisa– Allí vivimos y criamos Poseidón y yo a nuestras dos hijas y a nuestro hijo –Dijo con notable orgullo, Hermione al verla le sonríe débilmente.

– Tritón, Rodo y Bentesicime –Recito con rapidez la joven castaña– Aunque leí que era un palacio dorado.

– Que bah, decoraciones que le hacen para que sea esplendoroso –Le dice con cierto fastidio la mujer.

Cuando entraron al edificio, se dirigieron a un lugar donde la vista daba a un arrecife de coral inexplorado por la profundidad en la que se encontraba.

Hermione se deleitaba con la vista virgen que captaban sus ojos y por momentos se olvido de todo, solo por momentos hasta que Anfitrite le toco la mejilla maltratada por el golpe dado, se alejo ocultando la mirada avergonzada.

– Que no te de vergüenza, Hermione –Calmo la Nereida– Lo que sea que haya pasado, no merece tu vergüenza.

– Yo solo intentaba protegerlo –Susurro con dolor ocultando más su mirada, la Nereida mayor le tomo del mentón y le obligo suavemente a mirarla.

– Tu eres una diosa, como tal tienes un deber que s el proteger –Le dijo con ternura– Era tu deber el protegerlo de lo que está por venir.

La castaña guardo silencio y asintió.

.

Todos los magos volvieron a Londres y se refugiaron en Grimmauld Place, todos excepto los Slytherin que se retiraron cada uno a sus departamentos, esperando ser notificados por Harry sobre Hermione.

Draco Malfoy en cambio, solo pasaba día y noche sumido en sus pensamientos, rememorando uno a uno los sucesos de estos días. Rememorando esa noche en que la maltrato e intento agredirla, ultrajarla.

Solo se martirizaba, tomaba y se volvía a martirizar. No conocía más vida que el esperar una señal de Harry para aparecer en la antigua Mansión Black para saber de la castaña.

Su rutina y dieta etílica le duro una semana, entre desmamaos, destrozos y uno que otro elfo domestico cuidando de una posible enfermedad debido al alto consumo de alcohol o la poca comida ingerida.

Al pasar esa tortuosa semana, la llamada de Harry llego y agradecía estar decentemente sobrio para arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, borrando su barba del rostro y peinando su cabello, listo para aparentar perfectamente frente a ellos.

Llego con prisas a la Mansión y fue el primero en llegar, seguido de Theo y por ultimo Blaise.

– Nos llego una carta de Hermi –Potter dijo lo obvio comenzando a exasperar a Draco, Harry noto esto como también noto lo demacrado que estaba el rubio al igual que todos, así que simplemente le extendió la carta, ya Luna, Ginny y él la habían leído con desanimo.

_Hola, Harry y Ginny_

_Les informo que me quedare en el mar de Jónico entrenando para controlar 'esto' con la ayuda de otra como yo. Estaré protegida por Ulises cuando decida ir a la superficie me hospedare con el también al ser Corfú la isla mas privada de Grecia, todos las reuniones se realizan en Kythira con Leandro._

_Se ha pautado reunirse con el mundo mágico pasado este año y solo si no ven progreso en mi desempeño y control._

_Les suplico no me vengan a buscar, no desean que ocurra otro... Accidente, yo estaré enviándole cartas desde diferentes islas._

_Zeus debe creer que he elegido a Ulises._

_Debemos alejar a Paris, lo cual no es muy fácil. Es muy insistente y hasta cierto punto me aterra en ocasiones, Ulises nunca deja que pase a mayores los altercados._

_Otra cosa... ¡Harry James Potter! Me entere que no fueron a su luna de miel, Harry y Ginny así que convencí a Ulises de pagarles un boleto de avión y hospedaje y tienen para decidir entre Amorgos y Mylonos. En Amorgos, el turismo no se da mucho allí y es un lugar __hermoso y tranquilo__,__ aunque__Mykonos__es simplemente en una palabra perfecta__. _

_Luna, también me entere de la cancelación de su expedición así que Ulises me hizo el favor de pedirle a Leandro algún lugar perfecto para una expedición de tu tipo para que la patrocinara._

_Ron, le envían mis mejores deseos en su gira con... Perfecto, ahora se me olvida el nombre de su grupo y tanto que lo repite el condenado. Me matara a lo que se entere. Con el Ulises me dijo que si deseaba comprar el grupo, casi me da un infarto al escucharlo, pero le dije que mejor un equipo de quidditch y... ¿Adivinan? Claro, el muy necio compro el más caro que pudo conseguir en el mundo mágico griego._

_No pregunten de donde sale el dinero, ya que cuando le pregunte me hizo una burla el muy... En fin, ya les dije todo lo que podía._

_En cuanto a Theo y Blaise, me dijo que con mis saludos bastaba para ellos ¿Quién lo entiende? Yo no pero ya me acostumbre a discutir solo cuando lo vale porque si fuera por el viviríamos en un constante pleito._

_Saludos a los Slytherin mas simpáticos que conozco..._

_Y Harry, cuida a Draco._

A medida que iba leyendo y leía el nombre de ese semidiós una y otra y otra vez, deseo quemar la carta, destruirla por completo. En el momento que leyó que debía hacer creer que elegiría a Ulises su mundo se vino abajo pero luego... Al leer las últimas tres palabras, no pudo contener las frías lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas.

A ella él le importaba, ella estaba preocupada por el, ella lo estaba protegiendo.

Y él, como vil canalla la agredió de más de una manera, aun así ella se preocupa por él. Arrugo la carta entre sus puños mientras ocultaba su rostro entre ellos, el temblor de su cuerpo por la tensión y el llanto se hizo evidente para todos los presentes pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse.

Fue así como Draco desapareció ante sus ojos y guardaron silencio sepulcral ante su ausencia, desearon darle su espacio para luego ir a acompañarlo pero lo que no suponían era que sería la última vez que verían al Slytherin en un largo tiempo.

.

– Dijeron que era tu príncipe pero me siento tu verdugo mi cruel Nereida, pero te demostrare que no he jugado todas mis cartas ni me queme al jugar con fuego. Solo cuando te dé todo de mi entenderás lo que siento por ti.

.

– Las diosas existimos para proteger y yo te protegeré mi estúpido príncipe, aun cuando el protegerte sea mi mayor agonía, aun cuando de quien debo protegerte sea de mí.

.

Normal es que el príncipe quede prendado a los encantos de la Nereida, mas cuando su voz le recita tan dichosa canción pero ¿Cuándo se ha visto que la Nereida caiga en los encantos de un príncipe?

Ellas saben cómo jugar con fuego estando bajo el agua, ellas saben cómo jugar todas sus cartas y salir victoriosas ¿Hermione lo sabe? Se supone que no pero Draco cree que si, así que dará todo de sí para poder ganar.

Deberán escoger bien sus movimientos, porque en el juego del amor pierde el impulsivo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acabo de notar, que tanto en I Lost My Heart como en La Nereida Hechicera los capítulos que subí hoy fueron deprimentes, fueron de rupturas y separación trágica.

"A theme of the moon" de Luigi Rubino es el álbum que escucho, no lo volveré a colocar mientras escribo.

Quiero felicidad y alegría y humor, pero hoy en mi inducida depresión de escritora me fui al drama.

Gracias de todas maneras por leer3 por sus comentarios, fav's y follow's.

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	8. Capítulo 8

Disclaimer:Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Joanne K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** DISCULPA, no puedo decir más que eso.

La tardanza, fue casi interminable. Hasta comencé y termine otra historia, pero es que con aquella prácticamente se escribía sola, con esta me gusta ser mas detallista debido a los dioses así que no se puede ser tan suelta.

La trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Nereida Hechicera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Sorpresa, y que sorpresa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Huir es la palabra que en su mente retumba, huir es lo que su mente le ha dicho que ha hecho, huir es lo único que su mente le hace escuchar resonar en la inmensidad del mar.

Como una cobarde envió una carta luego de pasadas 2 semanas de haber huido sin siquiera despedirse, ahora ya son 6 meses de no verlos, de no verlo.

– Era tu deber –Insisten todos aquellos dioses y semidioses que la rodean esporádicamente.

Era su maldito deber, el proteger, a todos, a los que quiere, a los que odia, a todos de un tirano caprichoso.

Se intercalaba la estadía entre semanas, una semana en la Mansión de Ulises junto a Atenea, Ares, Leandro y Ulises, y otra semana en el fondo del Mar Jónico con la familia de Océano. Conoció a muchos Dioses (Si, Dioses completos) y otros semidioses, siempre había alguien que deseaba presentarse en las reuniones de los sábados en el hogar (Mansión) de Leandro, allí siempre iba a parar los sábados.

Su encuentro con Atenea fue rodeado de una conversación interesante y llena de conocimiento, donde le explicaba ciertas nociones de historia griega. En los días donde la mirada melancólica hacia el mar, expresando su soledad y desanimo, donde inconscientemente el cielo se nublaba por su estado, Atenea era la única Diosa que no le recordaba que era un deber, ella en cambio se sentaba a su lado con expresión serena y sonrisa cálida para acompañarla hasta que el cielo dejara de nublar.

– El amor es caprichoso... –Era lo que decía antes de partir, siempre dejándola con la sensación de una frase incompleta, con la curiosidad sobre lo que vendrá luego de esa frase.

_Pero nunca pregunto, era lo único que no preguntaría._

Su sed de conocimiento estaba allí en esos momentos, pero su curiosidad no podía ganar al desconcierto de lo que vendría, era amor, era dolor, era sufrir, era agonía.

Con Ares los entrenamientos eran más que todo físico, sumamente agotador, obligándola también para que la magia sin varita fuera su arma (Rompiendo su varita para ello).

– El insoportable Andros podía crear un gran Patronus sin varita, tú debes lograr más que ese insoportable –Reto como defensa ante la mirada que ella le dedico, ella había tenido un Cromo de Rana de Chocolate sobre el Invencible Andros, era muy experto en hechizos sin varita, al ser capaz de conjurar un Patronus sin varita y acababa de descubrir que lo que leyó era posible.

Le entrenaba para que el ataque físico no fuera una sorpresa, para que su poder no fuera un descontrol. No la felicitaba, pero la mirada orgullosa junto a la expresión rígida era más que suficiente para saber que lo hacía mejor de lo que él pensó que lo haría.

Los entrenamientos bajo el mar eran a cargo de Océano o su hijo Tritón, ellos si mostraban el orgullo de sus avances y le felicitaban por ello. Su abuela no la había vuelto a ver, Anfitrite le acompañaba cada que podía y disfrutaba de su compañía.

Era curioso y a la vez inquietante que todo el que le rodeaba pareciera tan joven, mayor que ella algunos, pero no superando los 30 años seguro. Los inmortales Dioses oscilaban entre los 25 y los 30 años en apariencia, bien sabia que comprendían mayor edad y con ello sabiduría de la que siempre estaba dispuesta a absorber.

La relación que tenia con los semidioses dispuestos como guardianes era lo que más le relajaba de todo eso, sus discusiones interminables y astutas con Ulises, sus conversaciones llenas de simpatía con Leandro, eran excelentes amigos contrapuestos, y sabia que a pesar de las discusiones y malas caras entre ellos, ellos también se sentían amigos.

El que siempre desencajaba era Paris, con sus apariciones de improviso en su habitación en los momentos menos indicados, luego de una ducha, mientras dormía, siempre en los momentos donde la creía vulnerable y expuesta ante su mirada lujuriosa.

Las primeras veces inmediatamente entraba en escena Ulises sacando a Paris de allí con una mueca molesta ante la sonrisa arrogante del rubio, luego de un poco de entrenamiento junto a Ares ella lograba realizar una aparición sin varita hacia la habitación de Leandro o de Atenea (Nunca con Ulises, no sabiendo la razón, su mente solo acudía a los sabios) o simplemente petrificaba a Paris para salir tranquilamente, molestando al rubio en el proceso, luego Ulises se encargaría de echarlo.

Algo que sin duda le sorprendió fue la relación cercana entre Ares y Atenea, rayando en el romanticismo secreto, no necesitaba preguntar para saberlo. Las miradas de Ares, siempre rígidas y frías, se dulcificaban ante la presencia de la Diosa tan hermosa como todas pero que irradiaba una serenidad y calidez inigualables. Por parte de Atenea no había notado mucho el cambio, solo la mirada tan intima que le dedicaba al Dios de la Guerra, solo con esas miradas lo supuso y creyó que era la principal razón por la que Ares se encontraba allí, ayudándolos.

Cuando se lo comento a Ulises se echó a reír en su cara, logrando molestarla, Leandro solo le sonríe con misterio y fue todo lo que necesito, el bruto orangután lleno de esteroides (Insultos contra Ulises) nunca podría ser mas perspicaz que Leandro.

Cuando por fin lo noto Ulises, quedo sin habla y ella se regocijo en su logro. Tuvo que aceptarlo y ella sonreír con arrogancia (Que se le había pegado de ese idiota orangután) ante la victoria.

Si, su vida podía ser perfecta si no tuviera un pasado, si todo lo que hubiera conocido fuera eso, si el pasado no le atormentara en las noches, si el pasado no le hiciera mirar con melancolía el mar en alguno que otro momento, si lo que siente no lo sintiera.

_Si Draco Malfoy no rondara en su mente_.

No volvió a enviar noticias de su vida por que le era doloroso, Ulises y Leandro se ocuparon de la expedición de Luna, de la luna de miel de Ginny y Harry, de los regalos para Ron, Leandro se ocupo de los presentes para los dos Slytherin curiosos, Theo y Blaise ¿Razón? Ulises era un idiota que al que no le agrado para nada las serpientes.

Nunca más hablaron de lo que paso el día en la cabaña de Capri, Ulises se negaba a escuchar hablar sobre el rubio, cada que Leandro llegaba con noticias de sus amigos y familia, siempre le comentaba sobre la vida del rubio al final. Ulises solo salía totalmente enfurecido de la habitación, dejando a Hermione con una amarga sonrisa mirando a la nada.

– Te protegeré –Siempre murmuraba sin pensar, solo siendo escuchada por Leandro quien la miraba con calidez y comprensión.

.

En Londres mágico no todo podía ser calmado, Harry informo de lo ocurrido al ministro de turno ¿Quién puede pensar que Arthur Weasley podría ser Ministro? Solo su esposa, pero bien que lo logro con ayuda de su hijo Percy y el apoyo que ejercía Harry Potter en su candidatura.

Inmediatamente acepto y Percy sugirió contactar con la embajada en Grecia, los contactos se hicieron llegando a una alianza inmediata, Leandro desde Grecia agilizo el proceso.

Arthur se mostro preocupado por Hermione y Percy, aunque trato de disimularlo, también se preocupo, Harry intento tranquilizarlos pero sin fundamento en lo que decía, Leandro mediante una conversación por Red Flu dio razones de la vida y entrenamiento de Hermione, muy superficialmente hablo de su estado de ánimo.

Todos los Weasley se comunicaron entre sí para que permanecieran alerta, no se sabía si algún Dios o semidiós daría con ellos para extorsionar a Hermione.

Las nobles familias Nott, Zabinni y Malfoy también fueron informados por sus respectivos hijos en compañía de Harry, acudiendo este como director del departamento de Aurores.

Se sorprendió cuando Narcisa Malfoy pregunto por el estado de ánimo de la castaña, Draco se tenso al momento ocultándose tras una máscara de frialdad, Harry suspiro pesadamente y dirigió una mirada decaída a la elegante mujer de los Malfoy.

– Ella siempre ha sido fuerte –Contesto Harry, no queriendo mentirle sobre algo que no sabía con precisión.

– Y por lo que se, también muy madura e inteligente para su edad, por ello es que me preocupa más su estado emocional que su fortaleza –Explico con serenidad, su marido le tomo del hombro con lentitud, parado a su lado estando ella sentada– Son las características de una mujer que sufre en silencio, hasta el día en que no lo soporta y explota.

– Señora Malfoy –Susurro Harry con pena y tristeza– Si fuera por nosotros no la hubiéramos dejado partir, la apoyaríamos como ella lo hizo con tanta entrega y pasión en los momentos más oscuros.

– Deberían ir a buscarla –Sugirió Lucius Malfoy con la mirada sobre su hijo– O aunque sea visitarla, creo que eso alegraría a la Señorita Granger.

– Me parece una estupenda idea Lucius –Alago Narcisa con una alegre sonrisa– Draco, cariño, tu padre y yo iremos a Grecia –Decreto, su esposo le miro de reojo para luego suspirar resignado.

_Fue una sorpresa para todos la disposición desplegada._

Harry se asombro al igual que Draco, no encontrando palabras para rebatir la sonrisa formada en el rostro de Narcisa Malfoy ante la idea transfigurada dada por su marido.

– ¿Está segura de desear ir señora Malfoy? –Pregunto Harry con duda.

– Por supuesto, el problema es que ustedes vayan para saber con exactitud cómo se encuentra, entonces iremos nosotros –Resumió con simpleza– Yo seré la que dirá su estado y si es prudente su presencia para incentivarla.

– Mama, no creo que ustedes... –Trato de hacerla cambiar de opinión Draco, con duda– Apenas digan "Malfoy" los semidioses les caerán como si fueran carne para comer.

– ¿Y eso porque sería si se puede saber? –Interrogo su padre con una ceja alzada, ocultando su diversión ante la situación. Harry miro hacia otro lado distraído y Draco se froto la mano contra la nuca, nervioso.

– Puede que la haya cagado un poco... –Murmuro Draco recibiendo una reprimenda con la mirada por parte de su madre.

– Muy bonito –Ironizo Narcisa con mirada entrecerrada– Iré con Andrómeda y Ted, tú te quedas Lucius –Resolvió con una mueca molesta, su esposo volvió a suspirar resignado, ya acostumbrado a ese cambio de parecer en su esposa– Iré a comprar algún obsequio para llevarle y a notificar a Andrómeda –Dijo al tiempo que se colocaba de pie con elegancia– Fue un placer, Harry –Se despidió con una sonrisa y luego dirigió una mirada suspicaz a su hijo para retirarse de la habitación, al hacerlo, los hombre Malfoy suspiraron resignados y Harry sonríe nervioso.

– La amo, pero es agotador hacerlo –Murmuro Lucius para dirigirse hacia los muebles donde podían sentarse a conversar con más tranquilidad– Ahora tengo que saber detalles, Draco.

– Ya se les explico que Hermione es un Nereida y que lo descubrió apenas cuando fue a Capri, ellas tienen una especie de canción con la que seducen a los hombres que les atraen –Comenzó a explicar Harry– Pues Draco le atraía y a él le atraía Hermione, de otra manera la canción no hubiera surtido efecto en él, la cuestión es que se volvió algo enfermizo por parte de Draco ya que ella no controlaba o sabía que tenía ese... Poder.

– Dichoso poder de toda mujer, el seducir –Trato de bromear Lucius pero ante la mirada fría y perdida de su hijo se sereno– La señorita Granger hizo lo correcto –Menciono acaparando la atención de su hijo quien lo veía con el ceño fruncido– Cuando regresaste de Capri no supimos reconocerte Draco, tu madre y yo pensamos que se te pasaría y así fue, pero no volviste a tu vida desinhibida y libertina de antes, de cierta manera enseriaste tu vida y nos alegro, hasta que en tu mirada solo podíamos ver melancolía cuando la máscara de frialdad caía –Explico ahora con calma– ¿Podrías haber cometido una locura de seguir a su lado con tantas dificultades que estaban por venir a la vida de la señorita Granger? –Pregunto sabiendo que Draco no le contestaría, Harry asintió apoyando al señor Malfoy.

– Fueron solo dos días los que estuviste con ella Draco –Siguió Harry con calma– Ya habías perdido el control de ti en solo dos días, ya había un momento en que no parecías ser tu mismo.

– "Y eso que no saben lo que hice y estuve a punto de hacer" –Pensó con amargura, amargura que se reflejo en su rostro.

– Es noble –Alago el señor Malfoy– Otra mujer no le importara tu estado con tal de mantenerte a su lado, la niña Greengrass no hubiera vacilado siquiera.

– Justo es eso lo que me llama la atención de ella –Menciono de mala gana antes de salir de la habitación a paso apresurado.

– No se puede dar un encuentro entre ella y Draco, Potter –Murmuro Lucius con seriedad.

– Lo sé, algo sucedió pero no sé exactamente qué –Contesto con clara preocupación– La atracción de él por ella fue genuina, pero fue muy rápido la manera en que se volvió necesidad.

– Agradezco la sabiduría de su amiga, esplendida Gryffindor –Dijo con una mirada serena– Le informare cuando Narcisa tenga noticias sobre la señorita Granger.

– Se lo agradecería.

.

– Hermione –Llamo con ternura la Diosa de la sabiduría, siempre vistiendo aquellas telas delicadas en blanco con diseños típicos de una diosa, cabellera castaña levemente ondulada recogida despreocupadamente, mirada ónix serena– Tus días tristes son fácilmente percibidos por todos –Informo sentándose a su lado, cambiando un poco la rutina de esos días.

– Son estos días en los que desearía verlos –Le confiesa, vistiendo de igual manera que la Diosa y sus rizos a medio recoger– Pero tengo miedo.

– ¿Debido a lo sucedido con el príncipe rubio? –Hermione le miro con una amarga y nostálgica sonrisa– Siempre está nublado, una propuesta de tormenta, como los ojos grises de tu príncipe –Afirmo.

– Ese idiota no es un príncipe, no sé porque siempre lo dicen –Trato de bromear, inundada en amargura.

– En su juventud fue el despiadado príncipe de Slytherin, ahora con la madures conserva el porte de un príncipe a secas –Le explico con calma, Hermione le mira y sonríe asintiendo levemente– El amor es caprichoso...

– ¿Por qué? –Por fin se atrevió a preguntar, aun ida en nostalgia.

– Porque nunca se sabe cómo se vuelve más intenso, si luchando para llegar a el... O luchando para apartarlo –Explico para luego desaparecer de la vista de la chica, quedando ella sorprendida.

Hermione quedo paralizada unos momentos en que el mutismo le ataco, luego una sonrisa sincera se forma en su rostro y mira como el sol comienza a resplandecer en el cielo, cierra los ojos para sentir sus rayos y al abrirlos siente que el mundo pinta de distinto color.

– Atenea es una mujer muy sabia –Escucho a sus espaldas, se asombro al encontrar a Ares hablándole con serenidad aunque sus tintes serios no podían ser desechados.

A diferencia de los días donde entrenaba vistiendo armaduras con una mezcla extraña entre antigüedad y modernidad (Y obligándola a ella a vestirlas), ahora le encontraba vestido de manera sencilla, con una camisa blanca desabotonada con despreocupación, mostrando el inicio de su fornido pecho, y el sencillo pantalón negro. Tenía una apariencia muy similar a la de su descendiente, Ulises, solo que sus ojos eran verdes.

– Por eso estas de este lado –Menciona con simpleza, luego frunce el ceño ante sus palabras y mira nerviosa al pelinegro, este solo tenía una ceja enarcada.

– Hay otro motivo pero si, por ella estoy de este lado –Confiesa sin nerviosismo alguno, asombrando a Hermione– Hay mas goce luchando para llegar al amor que para apartarse de él, la experiencia es la que habla –Sigue con la misma calma, sentándose a una distancia prudentemente cercana.

– Disculpa si mencione algo que no debía –Murmuro avergonzada, aun procesando lo dicho por el Dios de la Guerra.

– Eres muy perspicaz, Ulises nunca lo hubiera notado si tu no se lo comentas –Menciono, restándole importancia a la disculpa de la chica– Fue una excelente opción el disponerlo como parte de los semidioses de mi descendencia –Comento con los ojos cerrados con calma, ella le miro curiosa– Ellos son mi otro motivo, Nereida.

– ¿Su descendencia? –Pregunto con inocencia, Ares le miro con una sonrisa ladeada y asintió– Hay algo que no entiendo.

– Pregunta y entenderás.

– ¿Los Dioses luego de tantas generaciones aun siguen la pista a sus descendencias?

– Sucede de otra manera, se comenzó escogiendo a un mortal para que fecunde o conciba la descendencia –Explica con seriedad característica en él– Luego estos semidioses se les cría y educa para que luego sean parejas de otros semidioses o descendencias de un semidiós y cada cierto tiempo el Dios baja y escoge a uno de estos descendiente para procrear de manera directa, solo los procreados de manera directa son contabilizados.

– Ósea que tanto Leandro como Ulises, ambos semidioses, son hijos de manera directa tanto de Atenea por un lado como Ares por el otro con alguien más –Concluyo de manera pensativa, ante el silencio del Dios ella le mira y frunce el ceño ante la mirada pesada que este tenía a la nada– Momento, no es así ¿O me equivoco?

– Sabes que podemos materializarnos como mortales, creo que es algo que no te han dicho pero lo supones –Comenzó a explicar, Hermione le miro con los ojos entrecerrados– Cambiamos de aspecto pero somos nosotros –Hermione comenzó a pensar y analizar la situación– No fue sencillo pero de esa manera comenzó.

– ¿Atenea y tu se encontraban de esa manera? –Pregunta retorica, Hermione abrió los ojos en desorbita con asombro– ¡Son tus hijos!

_Fue una sorpresa, y que sorpresa._

– No fue sencillo –Repitió con calma– Somos inmortales, yo fui un insensible e idiota la mayor parte de mi de existencia, ella era simplemente perfecta para alguien como yo.

– ¿Por eso te fuiste con Afrodita? –Cuestiono escéptica con una ceja enarcada en notable queja, Ares casi sonríe ante esa mirada.

– Atenea antes me miraba de esa manera –Dijo con un deje de diversión, Hermione rodo los ojos y guardo silencio– Si estuve con Afrodita, fue algo meramente pasional, era una belleza irresistible y no pude luchar contra ella, a pesar de que mi mente fuera ocupada por Atenea.

– Típico –Bufo la castaña– "Estaba con ella pero mi mente solo la ocupas tu" –Siguió su queja con un fingido tono más agudo, ahora Ares no pudo evitar sonreír de lado divertido pero se sereno ante el repentino cambio de semblante de la chica– Hefesto la quiso violar –Fue mas una afirmación que cualquier otra cosa.

– Ese mal nacido –Mascullo entre dientes molesto– No fue suficiente la burla a la que fui sometido, tenía que atacarla a ella.

– Entonces también debió ver algo para que la atacara –Analizo Hermione.

– Fue la estúpida de Afrodita, ella con sus celos, le susurro que mi mente solo estaba plagada de Atenea en vez de ella, que debía pagar de igual manera ultrajando a la Diosa con su mente plagada del nombre de otra –Le conto con desagrado– Afrodita es la peor mujer sobre la tierra, la belleza solo es para ocultar lo podrido de su interior y Hefesto es un hombre que no puede ocultar nunca la fealdad de la que está inundada su alma.

– ¿Ellos saben de sus hijos? –Pregunto escandalizada, con preocupación.

– Por supuesto que no, ellos estarían muertos bajo su mano o la de algún iluso que este en sus garras, por ello no lo saben siquiera ellos, aunque supongo que Leandro siendo tan astuto lo supone.

– ¿Entonces porque me lo comentas a mi? –Interrogo con duda.

– Porque tu serás quien los libre del yugo al que estarán sometidos de saberse la verdad y aun si no se supiera aun están sometidos a la tiranía –Dijo con calma, retomando su seriedad– Además de que Atenea me pidió que te lo comentara, para que veas que opuestos pueden atraerse y que luchar no es fácil, pero gratificante. Aunque mi hijo, Ulises, estaría sumamente acongojado si decidieras luchar por el príncipe rubio.

– ¡Dios, que no es un príncipe! –Exploto de inmediato sin razonar lo dicho por Ares sino después, cuando la sonrisa llena de arrogancia se instalo en su rostro perfilado– Yo sé, pero nada puedo hacer, siempre he sido clara.

– Lo sé, eres una Diosa entrenada por Atenea, obviamente la lógica y el razonamiento directo te ha de acompañar siempre.

– Y por el impulsivo Dios de la guerra, espero que de él solo obtenga su manera formidable de luchar –Burlo un poco la castaña, encontrando la confianza que en 6 meses no había logrado con ese dios, él rodo los ojos– Enserio, antes debías ser un total imbécil según leí.

– Era peor que eso –Dijo con una ladeada sonrisa– Fobos y Deimos, mis hijos con Afrodita, sin embargo me adoraban.

– ¡Oh! –Dijo con ánimo acercando una silla al frente del Dios quien la miraba extrañado– Cuéntame de ellos.

– Eran mis ayudantes en la guerra a las que asistía junto a otro batallón de dioses y Daemon, pero ya lo sabes.

– Los Daemon son lo que se puede decir ángeles o demonios del mundo de la mitología griega, a ti te acompañaban cuatro según leí.

– Exacto, mis hijos eran los Dioses del terror y el miedo, verse rodeado de ello en las guerras era gratificante para ellos así que me adoraban al llevarlos.

– Pero al acabar las guerras ¿Qué paso?

– Afrodita estaba molesta, tú sabes, los susurros suyos pueden ser algo convincentes.

– Entonces ahora están en tu contra y en todo lo contrario a lo que hagas –Concluyo Hermione, Ares asintió con cierto pesar– Pero también estaban Anteros y Eros que eran del amor y atracción, Harmonía ya la conocí en una de las reuniones, no parece hija tuya –Burlo lo último.

– A Eros no puede importarle menos lo que yo haga o lo que Afrodita haga, vive para sus sentidos, a diferencia de Anteros que esta con su lucha por que el amor sea correspondido, fue quien me ayudo con Atenea.

– Debe ser raro que él te ayudara –Menciono con una sonrisa.

– Ni lo imaginas –Murmuro para sí con pesadez– Pero estoy seguro que de saber tu historia también estaría dispuesto a contra corriente para ayudarte, a menos que conozca primero la de Ulises entonces estaría con Ulises, pues odia el amor no correspondido.

– Entonces debo contarle lo antes posible mi historia para que no se vengue –Bromeo con un poco de tristeza.

– Harmonía es toda un personaje –Siguió para cambiar el semblante de la castaña– Siempre serena en busca de la tranquilidad, me ha comentado que estuvo encantada de conocerte pues cuando estas tranquila puedes irradiar esa armonía que tanto alaga ella, se entristece en días nublados por que siente tu alteración.

– Es una excelente Diosa, me gustaría acompañarla más seguido –Menciono ahora con simpatía– En la Guerra del Mundo mágico no intervinieron ¿Verdad?

– Desee intervenir, era una guerra que sería prometedora –Se quejo con pesadez– Pero ella me dijo que la sabiduría estaba de parte de los que en ese entonces estaban acorralados y que esa sabiduría seria lo que les haría vencer, me lo pidió y no pude negarme, a Deimos y Fobos no le agrado en lo mas mínimo mi reticencia a intervenir fue lo que Afrodita aprovecho y los coloco en mi contra.

– Las guerras ahora son silentes, son aquellas llenas de astucia de la que Atenea es poseedora, como Dios de la Guerra debo acostumbrarme y moldearme a conveniencia del mundo moderno para seguir existiendo para algo.

– ¡Oh! La sabiduría de Atenea se te está contagiando –Se burlo con soltura mientras una risa resonaba en el espacio junto al bufido del Dios.

– ¿Te ríes del Dios de la Guerra? –Fue un cuestionamiento hecho por alguien a espaldas de ellos, voltearon la mirada y encontraron a Ulises totalmente estupefacto ante la escena, Hermione sonríe ampliamente y asiente enérgica.

– No debería pero es que lo pone tan fácil, más de lo que tú lo haces –Ahora es momento de reír de la castaña, otra vez, Ares solo sonríe de lado negando con la cabeza ante lo que veía venir por el ceño fruncido de su hijo.

– Ya verás pescado, me las cobrare en cuanto encuentre el momento –Advirtió entre dientes el pelinegro.

– ¿A qué venias? –Intervino Ares– Dentro de un momento comienza el entrenamiento de Hermione.

– Estaba nublado –Simplifico, fingiendo indiferencia.

– Que va, Ares hizo una excelente aparición y todo se paso –Alago la castaña restándole importancia– Ahora toca entrenar así que de pie –Ordeno la chica con entusiasmo mientras salía hacia su habitación para cambiar sus ropas dejando a los hombres solos.

– Debes recordar que ella esta prendada del príncipe rubio –Menciono al ver a su hijo con la mirada fija por donde había desaparecido la castaña.

– No la merece, sabes lo que le hizo, lo que intento hacer –Escupió con enojo mientras volvía su mirada de fuego hacia él, Ares le miro con seriedad.

– No fue el, fue lo que el encanto de Nereida hacia sobre el –Contradijo con seriedad.

– El no la ama, fue solo una atracción momentánea que se transfiguro por la atracción que Hermione sentía por el –Respondió igual de molesto.

– No te mientas, Ulises –Regaño con rudeza– Sabes perfectamente que de no ocurrir nada en la Gruta Azul despertando en ella la sangre de Diosa que corre por sus venas, ellos terminarían emparejados.

– Me niego a creerlo –Finalizo saliendo de la sala a paso veloz con mirada furica.

– Desearía que la sabiduría de Atenea despertara por fin en ti –Dijo con un suspiro lastimoso, lleno de cansancio y resignación.

– A veces pides imposibles –Ares voltea encontrándose a un Leandro sonriente que le miraba comprensivo– No tenía una suposición, yo estaba seguro de que éramos hermanos.

– El que suponía que ya debías de saberlo era yo –Contesto con calma.

– Me alegro mucho que ayudaras a aclarar los pensamientos a Hermione, ella merece tener el goce momentáneo del amor.

– ¿Momentáneo? –Cuestiono Ares sin entender, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

– Hermione está destinada a la desgracia, aun siendo victoriosa en la batalla que está por venir, ella no podrá ser acompañada a donde ha de ir y en el caso que pierda, será sometida como una concubina mas de Zeus.

– Estoy seguro que ella nos sorprenderá –Menciono con una sonrisa ladeada saliendo por donde antes Atenea, Ulises y Hermione se habían ido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de tiempo sin ideas, sin saber cómo seguir, acá les llego de improviso.

Debo leer desde el principio para poder seguir un lineamiento coherente en la historia (Muy a pesar de que mi Nick es CoherenciaNula).

Espero sea de su agrado y mil disculpas la tardanza u.u

Gracias de todas maneras por leer3 por sus comentarios, fav's y follow's.

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter, así como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Joanne K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

**N/A:** DISCULPA, no puedo decir más que eso.

La tardanza, fue casi interminable. Hasta comencé y termine otra historia, pero es que con aquella prácticamente se escribía sola, con esta me gusta ser mas detallista debido a los dioses así que no se puede ser tan suelta.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Nereida Hechicera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo IX**

**Medusa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre recordara a Medusa como la personificación de la ira femenina, aun cuando la historia tras las serpientes y afilados ojos fuera un tanto injusta desde su principio hasta su fin.

Medusa era originalmente una sacerdotisa de Atenea que fue violada por Poseidón quedando embarazada de este, Atenea ante tal atrocidad hacia una de sus mujeres vírgenes que le servían le convirtió de victima a criminal. Aquellos rizos extensos que Medusa tanto adoraba fueron convertidos en venenosas serpientes que siseaban a cada disturbio, aquella mirada cándida que había sido luego una llena de vacio e infinita depresión ante la violación, fue su principal arma contra todo hombre o Dios que osara acercarse.

Pensaran que fue un destino injusto, que fue un destino cruel para alguien que obtuvo tal trato simplemente por su extraordinaria belleza.

_Los Dioses son crueles._

Luego Perseo va en busca de su cabeza estando ella en estado, es ayudado por Hermes y la Diosa de la Sabiduría, Atenea. Su vida fue jugada a puro antojo de Dioses, su vida fue maltratada por los Dioses y aun así... Ella tuvo devoción hacia Atenea hasta el final de sus días.

Hermione sabía que lo que había leído toda su vida no podría ser toda la verdad, que esa Diosa tan dada a lo correcto no pudo haber cometido tal injusticia por meros caprichos. ¿Tanto puede cambiar un Dios? ¿Qué tal volátiles pueden ser sus personalidades, sus decisiones? Era claro que Medusa tuvo que dar su consentimiento, puede que hasta lo pidiera teniendo en su vientre el fruto de una violación.

Atenea no abandonaría así a quien ha decidido proteger, ella le dio un rumbo distinto a lo que marcaría a Medusa por los siglos de los siglos, no sería 'La violada por Poseidón', ella seria la personificación de 'La furia femenina'.

Medusa seria recordada por los siglos de los siglos como la belleza más mortífera, como la mujer iracunda, como la de mirada mortal.

_Medusa no sería la víctima, seria la villana_.

– No deje que sea la víctima –Dijo a la nada, con dejes de aburrimiento.

La diosa de cabellos castaños y mirada ónix le miro interrogante, intentando adentrarse en la mente de aquella castaña de rizos y mirada achocolatada, tan cálida como los días soleados.

Era Domingo y al otro día ella se tendría que retirar al mar pues Océano deseaba entrenar con ella, Atenea interiormente se lamentaba que la semana pasara tan rápido estando ella y tan lenta sin estar ella. Hermione poseía una sed de conocimiento que no creía podría saciarse en siglos, la inmortalidad para Hermione sería un eterno y constante aprendizaje, al igual que la inmortalidad de Atenea.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto por fin, saliendo de sus propios pensamientos que la estaban guiando a otros temas distintos a lo dicho por Hermione.

– Quiero ser como Medusa, no seré la víctima, Atenea –Aludió aun con la mirada perdida por la ventana, Atenea no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y frunció el ceño intrigada, Hermione le dirige una mirada de reojo y sonríe a penas– Medusa fue violada por Poseidón pero no es recordada como una víctima de la lujuria de un Dios, es recordada como la villana, como la ira de mujer, como una criminal.

El silencio siguió a la explicación de Hermione, ella volvió su mirada al mar y Atenea nunca la aparto del rostro de la Nereida procesando aun su propio asombro.

– Es curioso que aquella Diosa que, según, representa al amor, la belleza, la lujuria, la sexualidad y la reproducción sea tan malvada –Comento desviando el tema, Atenea ahora le mira con una máscara de serenidad la cual Hermione ve y sonríe de lado– La belleza es podrida, el amor es enfermizo, la lujuria es obsesiva, creo que lo único que puede conservar es la reproducción como el único indicio sensible en su ser.

– Con los siglos se puede deteriorar lo que se representa o cultivar –Responde con calma, ya más relajada y Hermione sonríe más ampliamente.

– Ella es la típica mujer resentida con el mundo, a la que no se le enseño a amar y piensa que puede tener todo lo que desea, es capricho, vanidad.

– Todo lo que no eres –Aclaro Atenea con una sonrisa cálida– La lujuria solo nos lleva a cometer equivocaciones –Aconseja con los ojos cerrados.

– Eres sabia, no has cometido equivocaciones de ese tipo –Brome la castaña con una leve risa siendo acompañada por Atenea.

– La pureza de tu mente está reflejada de igual manera en tu cuerpo Nereida, así que hasta los momentos estamos en igualdad de condiciones o quizás tu llevas ventaja –Le sigue con una calmada sonrisa.

– Quedan dos años para saber si la pureza de mi cuerpo seguirá intacta o será tomada –Comenta Hermione con seriedad mirando hacia el mar– No dejes que sea una víctima –Repite con tono ausente, Atenea permanece en silencio y asiente lentamente como respuesta.

.

– ¡Mañana voy al Mar Jónico! –Celebra en la cena Hermione, dispuestos en la mesa de la cocina se encontraban Ulises y Leandro acompañándola entre divertidas y entretenidas conversaciones, una que otra burla dirigida hacia Ulises o de Ulises hacia Hermione se escuchaba al igual que sus risas.

– No sé qué emoción le ves a ser pescado por una semana –Bufa el pelinegro con molestia contenida.

– Nunca entenderías que se siente así que ni me esfuerzo –Contesto la chica con calma, ignorando el comentario oculto tras ese quejido de Ulises.

– Hermione, he contactado con unas personas de Londres –Comenzó a decir Leandro con una sonrisa, Hermione instantáneamente se le ilumina la mirada y la emoción es reflejada en su rostro, Ulises gruñe ante tal imagen desviando la mirada– Me dicen que dos señoras Black vienes a visitarte junto a un tal Ted –Siguió.

Ante el nombramiento del niño Hermione se asombro de sobremanera y a la par como abría los ojos en desorbita, su sonrisa se ampliaba con expresión radiante.

– Mi Teddy, viene mi Teddy –Exclamo con entusiasmo saltando de la silla para colgarse al cuello del castaño quien la recibió con una carcajada– Gracias, gracia, gracias, gracias –Repitió una y otra vez por lo bajo apretando mas al chico, una jarra oculta en la lacena exploto sobresaltándola, al notarla bufo y se sentó tranquilizándose. – Estoy muy grande para tener momentos de magia involuntaria cual niñita ¿Cuáles señoras Black? Una puede ser Andrómeda ¿Y la otra?

– Dijo que se llamaba Narcisa, ella fue la que se comunico conmigo –Hermione ante lo dicho se queda pálida y sin voz, Ulises frunce el ceño preocupado y le toca el hombro sobresaltándola nuevamente.

– ¿Te ocurre algo? –Pregunto Ulises.

– Es... Es la mama de Draco –Murmuro en susurros, una sonrisa que quiso retener fue esbozada al nombrar al rubio, molestando de sobremanera a Ulises.

– ¿Qué quiere esa bruja viniendo para acá? –Pregunto exasperado e iracundo, Leandro le miro reprimiéndole.

– La señora fue muy insistente, alegando que Hermione prohibió que sus amigos le buscaran pero nada dijo de la madre de uno de estos y unos conocidos –Explico aun con su mirada sobre Ulises, Hermione le ignoraba y sonreía ahora con la misma radiante expresión de antes.

– No me importa –Se apuro a decir aun alegre– ¿Cuándo vienen? –Pregunto con entusiasmo.

– Mañana, yo parto hoy para esperarlas en mi isla y traerlas mañana.

– ¡¿Y que esperas para ir?! –Aludio con el mismo entiuciasmo– ¡Ve! Deseo mucho saber de ellos, quiero ver a Teddy, conversar con Andromeda.

– Entonces que solo los traiga a ellos, dejen a la madre de ese idiota fuera de esto –Alego Ulises molesto, Hermione negó sin borrar la sonrisa.

– Quiero verla, quiero... Quiero saber de el... Se que... Ella me lo dira –Murmuro bajito aun con la sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo, Ulises no lo soporto y se fue dando un portazo– Calma, ya se le pasara –Le resto importancia, Leandro se quedo serio unos momentos con la vista en la puerta.

– Ten cuidado –Advirtió, partiendo de inmediato y dejando a Hermione confundida.

.

No podía creer que ella siguiera prendada a ese imbécil de rubia cabellera, luego de que el la salvara de ser ultrajada, luego de que ese imbécil osara golpearla en el rostro, ella seguía añorando tener información sobre la vida de ese patán.

Tampoco es que tuvieran un pasado muy halagador, el un despreciable hombre que le humillaba y ella luchando en su contra, con sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo. Claro que sabia el pasado de Hermione, todo el que la rodeaba sabia el pasado de una Nereida tan especial como ella, tratando de ocultarlo de Zeus y todos sus fieles seguidores.

Él mismo la estudio hasta el cansancio, conoce todo de ella, la estudio como se estudia a un objetivo, una materia, pero cuando la vio no pudo evitar desear conocer más de ella como persona.

– Pobre Ulises –Escucho que susurraban desde una esquina sombría de la habitación– No te exaltes –Siguió, observando como el descendiente de Ares iba a arremeter contra lo que fuera– Soy Hímero, debes conocerme.

– Uno de los hijos que Afrodita dijo que era de Ares pero la verdad es que nunca se supo con veracidad eso –Trato de mofarse, Hímero solo le sonríe con cierta arrogancia– ¿Qué quieres? –Dijo tratando de volver a su acostumbrada frialdad, Hímero dio pasos hacia la luz emitida por la luna mostrándose ante Ulises, era de cabellos rubio cubriendo su cuerpo con telas blancas de tal manera que no molestaran las alargadas alas de su espalda.

– Se comenta en el Olimpo que a pesar de haber logrado convencer a la Nereida Hechicera de escogerte como prometido, te rechaza ante cualquier contacto íntimo –Se burla con una sonrisa, Ulises inmediatamente frunce el ceño– Yo puedo ayudarte para que desee estar a tu lado.

– ¿Qué harías? –Pregunto sin poder evita la curiosidad, aun mostrando su fría expresión.

– Solo debes beber de este frasco –Dice mientras extiende su mano hacia el mostrando un pequeño frasquito delgado y algo pequeño– Deberías marcar ya un precedente, Paris no será tan caballeroso como tú lo has sido y podría en cualquier momento intervenir –Termino de decir con una ladeada sonrisa, Ulises inmediatamente toma el frasco y lo bebe de un solo trago– Eso es, ahora búscala.

.

La cachetada de su madre le había tomado por sorpresa, no le molesto ni mucho menos, solo se sorprendió y quedo perplejo. Su madre con el mentón erguido (Como tanto lo había hecho Hermione en sus tiempos de Hogwarts) le dijo que aun sin saber detalles del suceso estaba totalmente consciente de que el había cometido un acto contra la castaña que ameritaba la cachetada, luego sencillamente se fue.

Escucho una falsa tos a sus espaldas, tratando de ocultar una risa de una manera pésima, volteo la mirada sobre su hombro para observar a su padre observando distraído una esquina, simulando que no había sido él quien intentaba reírse en su cara.

Esa pareja de ex-Mortifagos eran los más extraños de todos, olvidando de manera que hasta parecía sencilla todo lo inculcado por años para vivir una vida relajada. Los primeros años no había sido fácil para ninguno, pero su tregua con Potter y Ronald habían aligerado todo, así que cuando sus padres regresaron de Grecia totalmente renovados y relajados, solo faltaban uno que otro encuentros con la familia Weasley para que todo quedara solucionado entre ellos, la sociedad poco importaba.

La junta con Harry, Ronald, Blaise y Theo era frecuente, salían a beber, alguna discoteca, disfrutar la noche. Algunas veces Ginny acompañaba a Harry y Lavander a Ronald, el ambiente no variaba y los encuentros mantenían su armonía y diversión.

Sus encuentros con Harry y Ronald, en conjunto con Theo y Blaise, siempre salía a relucir Hermione de manera superficial, evitando mencionarla estando Lavander presente, las primeras veces escucho lo que la universidad (Ambas) le absorbían y siendo ella tan dada al estudio, esa absorción incrementaba, luego de sus trabajos en ambos mundos y como Harry se alegraba de aunque sea tenerla cerca.

Draco no trabajaba en el ministerio, el tenia empresas en ambos mundos y por ser su propio jefe todo le resultaba fácil, a pesar de que hizo el curso de Auror junto a Harry, Blaise y Theo (Este ultimo también se dedico a las finanzas).

Cuando las conversaciones esporádicas sobre las castañas cambiaron, ahora reluciendo los pretendientes que Harry ahuyentaba de manera deliberada (Según palabras de Ronald), su interés no cambio, el aun tenia la imagen de la castaña de 17 años que, aunque bonita, no era tan llamativa.

Verla de 23 años con ese apetitoso cuerpo, aquella personalidad tan fresca y espontanea fue un golpe de atracción inmediato. Luego el verla tan vulnerable fue como un llamado a ese instinto masculino de proteger lo frágil, en solo medio día ella despertó eso en el.

La diferencia la marco ese maldito canto, el no supo controlarse, ella no sabía controlarse, todo fue un maldito enredo en el que ella salió perdiendo y el quedo a la deriva y totalmente arrepentido, inundado en culpa. Maldecía que la chica se recluyera tanto, alejándose de sus amigos de tal manera que él no pudo conocerla antes de ir al Mediterráneo, tenía la fiel convicción de que ellos hubieran llegado a ser pareja tarde o temprano, el se lo había propuesto apenas ella se presento en la cabaña y estaba seguro que en cualquier reunión hubiera pasado lo mismo.

– Ya deja de pensar en la Señorita Granger –Mascullo su padre resignado– Se te nota a leguas, tu mirada se pierde en la nada y una sonrisa de estúpido adorna tu rostro, a veces cambiando a un leve fruncimiento de ceño.

– ¡Wao! –Dijo asombrado con una sonrisa burlona– Se ve que me observas detalladamente –Fue lo único que dijo antes de partir junto a su padre– ¿Me acompañaras a las empresas?

– Por supuesto, aprovechando que no está tu madre.

– Te tienen sometido –Se burlo con una leve risa.

– Ya te veré a ti en las mismas –Se quejo mirándolo con enojo.

.

Su estomago se contraía de manera nerviosa, el cuerpo emitía temblores leves de manera natural, era la emoción que emergía por cada poro y acción de su cuerpo, la adrenalina que circulaba a medida que la noticia era digerida. Tuvo que ducharse para calmar el revuelco que era su estomago, para calmar su airosa respiración errática y los temblores que percibía en sus manos, pasando como estremecimientos en sus hombros.

El agua caliente relajo sus músculos apenas hizo contacto a gotas con su cabellera, deslizando el agua desde la cabeza hasta sus pies. Se vio en la necesidad instintiva de cerrar los ojos ante las sensaciones de goce.

La llegada de las hermanas Black era como un contacto con su mundo, un puente invisible hacia el Mundo Mágico de Londres, un puente kilométrico del tipo del que se ve el principio pero no el final, sin embargo se tiene la certeza de donde es el final y ese es el pensamiento que le llena de júbilo.

La emoción le cegó, lo único importante era el 'ahora' y lo que pasaría al otro día, las emociones que le embargaban, la alegría de la que era víctima, solo eso importaba.

La ducha duro su tiempo, llegando a una relajación impensada luego del tobogán de emociones sutiles de hace momentos, los pensamientos que la llevaron a ese tipo de emociones.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando no encontró toallas a la mano en el baño, pero le resto importancia al hecho, a fin de cuentas era un baño propio y podía buscar toallas en el closet de su cuarto, la habitación estaba cerrada pero por protección antes de salir emitió un hechizo a la habitación (Incluido el baño), así evitaría impertinencias de Paris quien curiosamente no había hecho acto de presencia por un tiempo.

Abrió la puerta con seguridad y sonrisa radiante, sonrisa que quedo congelada en su cuerpo al encontrar a Ulises sentado en la orilla de su cama. Se cubrió con la puerta de manera avergonzada y asomo la cabeza para observar al invitado. Ulises estaba con la cabeza gacha, sostenida por sus puños y los codos sobre sus rodillas, daba la impresión de un hombre derrotado, pensante en el futuro pesimista que le era venidero y esa es la imagen que logro hacer suavizar la mirada de Hermione, mostrándose ahora preocupada por esos pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza del Guerrero.

– ¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunto con cautela, mostrando levemente su preocupación ante la imagen de aquel hombre decaído.

No tuvo respuesta inmediata y eso logro impacientarla dio la vuelta para buscar algún vestido que colocarse entre las ropas sucias del cesto e una esquina del baño y al encontrarla, vio como su muñeca era sujeta y llevada a su espalda de manera brusca. Antes de poder realizar un movimiento evasivo con la mano libre, también la vio sujeta fuertemente por manos grandes y ásperas, llevada a un lado de su otra mano cautiva.

Fue guiada de manera aun mas brusca hacia su habitación, con su cuerpo totalmente vulnerable y a la vista de quien sea que la mantenía cautiva, espero encontrar a Ulises en la posición donde antes lo había dejado pero se sorprendió de no hallarlo allí. No pudo pensar en otra cosa cuando ya había sido tumbada en la cama, haciendo un rebote leve y dejándola de lado, alzo la mirada con furia pero quedo paralizada.

Ulises se encontraba erguido en el borde de la cama, observando y devorando todo el cuerpo que se mostraba ante él. Hermione sintió pánico al no encontrar en esa mirada atisbo de la calidez o arrogancia que era propia en él, solo observo sus ojos dilatados, con un brillo voraz, con una ansiedad desquiciada. Su expresión permanecía regia y ella no pudo identificar nada en ella, solo sus hombros quedaron de aquella especulación que tuvo de él como hombre derrotado.

– Yo sabía que el persistir te haría desear estar a mi lado, por fin –Su voz sonó autoritaria aunque anhelante, ronca y rasposa, nada parecido a lo que había escuchado antes de él.

Las palabras le confundieron, no eran para nada acordes a las acciones o expresiones del hombre frente a sí.

Hermione intento arrastrarse con los codos y las piernas pero rápidamente él la sujetó por los tobillos arrastrándola con rapidez hacia él, quedando él entre las piernas de ella. Estaba nuevamente paralizada y su respiración ya era dificultosa ¿Por qué no retirarlo? ¿Por qué su mente no le recordaba lo que era?

El sonido de la hebilla tintinear le trajo otra vez a la habitación, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y el horror, su terror llego cuando escucho la cremallera ser bajada de manera presurosa. Abrió los ojos en desorbita, ya cristalizados por las lagrimas, abrió la boca pero no pudo soltar ningún sonido más que una queja ahogada en la boca del pelinegro.

Le aplastaba totalmente con su peso, solo cuando el llevo su perfilada nariz al cuello de la chica ella soltó un jadeo mortificado.

– Ya se cuanto te excita, pero no puedo soportarlo más, entrégate.

Nunca le pareció más desquiciado, nunca le pareció palabras más erradas para el momento que vivía y cuando estuvo a punto de repicar... El dolor le dejo sin aire en los pulmones.

– ¡NO!

_Y los relámpagos resonaron en el cielo, gritando clemencia por ella, clamando el auxilio que su alma pedía pero su boca no podía emitir._

_Y los truenos y centellas le acompañaron... Le acompañaron en esa fatídica noche._

.

– ¡NO! –El grito resonó en el Olimpo, Harmonía lloraba y su llanto retumbo por el Olimpo, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Ares, Atenea, Anteros y Eros quienes acudieron a sus aposentos.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto de manera suave la Sabia, mientras tomaba por los hombros a la que a llantos lloraba, creando leves convulsiones en su espalda.

Nunca se había visto a Harmonía tan alterada como en ese momento se encontraba, su padre observaba los alrededores, buscando al causante del llanto de su hija sin encontrar nada. Eros y Anteros, ambos rubios como todo Dios alado, con sus alas extendidas gloriosamente, solo podían ver tristemente como la Diosa de la Sabiduría trataba inútilmente de calmar a su hermana que se encontraba en crisis.

– Ellos lo hicieron, ellos lo engañaron –Gritaba sin sentido, Atenea inmediatamente frunce el ceño con duda– ¡Oh! Pobre criatura al ser ultrajada de tal manera –Ahora Atenea intercambia miradas interrogantes con Ares– ¡Pobre Hermione!

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo Ares preocupado.

– ¿Qué sucedió que nosotros no sabemos, niña mía como lo sabes? –Pregunto con cierta impaciencia Atenea, Harmonía por fin alza su depresiva mirada inundada en lágrimas y les mira negando lentamente.

– La tormenta, el llanto callado de Hermione hecho trueno, relámpago y centella me lo ha dicho –Comenzó en un susurro adolorido– Ya no hay nada por hacer, ella ha sido violada, violada por Ulises –La noticia trajo sonidos de exclamaciones inteligibles en todos.

Antares y Eros intercambiaron miradas horrorizadas, en cambio Atenea observo la penumbra que rodeo el rostro de Ares antes de que este lo apartara y fuera en dirección a la salida, ella se sentía dolida por la noticia pero la preocupación le embargo ante la acción de su amante.

– ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó.

– Tenemos que sacarla de Grecia, ya Zeus podrá reclamarla en el Olimpo –Dijo sin voltear la mirada, evitando que todos observaran su rostro deformado por el dolor.

– Ella no está en la Mansión –Volvió a interrumpir Harmonía, recomponiéndose apenas de su llanto– Al parecer reaccionó, puede que la magia le haya salvado e inmediatamente huido, la tormenta... la tormenta no deja ver nada y no logro encontrarla, la armonía ha sido quebrantada y ella no desea ser encontrada –Hablaba con rapidez y desesperación, intercambiando su mirada alterada entre Atenea y la espalda de su padre, tensa y rígida como sus puños blanquecinos.

– Ares –Llamo ahora Atenea, con suavidad, con dulzura, con tintes de dolor ocultos. Se acerco por detrás y le tomo suavemente de los hombros, siendo observados por los hijos de este– Solo podemos esperar, ella volverá, ella luchara.

– No deseo que luche –Clamo con furia contenida, apretando la mandíbula– Deseo que este bien.

_Un deseo que podría cumplirse, pero no ahora._

.

– Leandro –Llamo Ares con firmeza, el susodicho voltea la mirada asombrado, apenas estaba recibiendo a sus visitantes, quienes miraron interrogantes y curiosos a los recién llegados.

Ares iba en compañía de Atenea y sus dos hijos alados, Eros y Anteros, primero fueron a la Mansión de Ulises pero no encontraron a nadie allí.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto con preocupación al ver las caras de los dioses.

– Ted, vamos a la playa, el amanecer es hermoso –Hablo Andrómeda mientras salía del despacho junto a su nieto quien seguía con la mirada curiosa sobre los dioses.

– Algo sucedió, creemos que Ulises... –Ares se detuvo y forzó una mueca llena de frialdad para contener su frustración, Narcisa frunce el ceño y se aproxima a ellos.

– ¿Dónde está Hermione? –Exige con firmeza la mujer rubia.

– No está, ha desaparecido –Explica superficialmente Eros.

– ¿Qué le han hecho? –Cuestiona con la misma fiereza calculadora.

– Disculpe, pero no es algo que le incumba –Habla Ares con rabia, ganando una mirada indignada de Narcisa.

– ¿No me incumbe? –Pregunto aun indignada– La separan de su vida, la traen a estas islas para que luche una batalla que ustedes en milenios no han tenido los cojones de luchar –Cualquiera que la conociera, sabría cuan molesta se encontraba, para llegar al punto de ensuciar su vocabulario con tan vulgar palabra– No la cuidaron como debería y ¿Me dicen que no me incumbe? Soy el puente al Mundo Mágico de Londres, o me dicen que le paso o ya lo descubriremos nosotros pero estén claros en algo, de encontrarla nosotros ustedes verán cómo se arreglan, porque Hermione Granger no pisara otra vez tierras griegas por ustedes –Regaño con notable frustración, sorprendiendo a todos y sobre todo a Ares.

– Los Dioses que apoyan a Zeus han creado una treta donde Hermione salió perjudicada por un Semidiós de nuestro bando, ahora Zeus podrá reclamarla en el Olimpo, debíamos sacarla de Grecia pero no damos con ella –Explico más calmada Atenea, con pena, Narcisa le mira alterada y horrorizada.

– ¿Dónde está ese Semidiós? Debe pagar por su desfachatez.

– Lo primordial es encontrar a Hermione –Advierte Leandro con frialdad.

De un movimiento de varita, Narcisa hace aparecer un celular en su mano e inmediatamente comienza a manipularlo con destreza.

– Lucius –Llamo con seriedad– Un escuadrón Auror... De confianza Lucius, Hermione Granger ha desaparecido... La han dañado un semidiós que debía cuidarla y ahora corre peligro –Esto lo dijo con extrema frialdad– No sé que le hicieron exactamente –Inmediatamente cambia a una expresión escandalizada– ¡Es obvio que no debe saberlo Draco! El canalla desapareció... No... ¡Que no sé dónde está el tipo ese! En vez de estar hablándome debes estar hablando con Harry Potter... –Luego su rostro se relajo, un poco– Oh, ya estas allí... Adiós.

– ¿Qué hizo? –Pregunto Anteros con intriga.

– Llame a mi marido para que informara al director del departamento de Aurores, el mejor amigo de Hermione –Indico con seriedad– Un grupo se encargara de rastrearla, si ha usado mágica con su varita esta queda registrada y será fácil...

– Yo le rompí la varita, ella usa magia sin varita con destreza –Notifico Ares tajante, Narcisa le mira furibunda.

– Si mi hijo ha de venir, no le digan lo que ha pasado con Hermione... No creo que soporte estarse tranquilo sin que la sangre de ese... Muchacho... Corra entre sus manos.

– Ulises es hijo de dos dioses –Informo Anteros con arrogancia, Narcisa enarca una ceja.

– Hasta los Dioses son unos desondrados, al dañar a una pobre muchacha, fuese por engaño o no... Ellos también merecen la muerte –Sentencio con tajante frialdad, los Dioses la miraron con el ceño fruncido pero Atenea solo pudo suspirar adolorida.

_La guerra explotaría al aparecer Hermione_.

.

El viento gélido azota contra su rostro con una fuerza abrazadora, calando el frio entre sus huesos, meneando sus risos con furia. El abismo se veía tan distante y hermoso, tan mortal y reconfortante. Las montañas con sus picos nevados, con sus altos y bajos, con sus cuevas y vegetación, esas montañas eran quienes le observaban desde la lejanía, desde la cercanía, observaron su dolor, observaron su lagrimas congeladas y secas por la brisa, sus temblores, sus escalofríos, observaron toda su desnudes expuesta.

Un grito tras otro resonaron cual ecos y la manta que le cubrió al llegar vuelve postrarse sobre sus hombros, volviendo a cubrirla y cobijarla del frio acechante. Comienza a murmurar hechizos para no morir ese día, para sobrevivir.

_Porque no deseaba vivir, porque las ganas se fueron, porque sobrevivir es la opción._

– Yo no seré la víctima, yo seré la criminal, la asesina, la que acabe con sus inmortalidades y tumbe su reinado –Murmura apretando los dientes con rabia.

_Seria Medusa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Ulises? ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Por los momentos ni yo lo sé claramente xD

Disculpen los retrasos, pero es que no he tenido tiempo...

EL VIERNES ME GRADUÓ.

Me entregaran mi titulo de pregrado, seré una Abogada de la Republica de Venezuela.

Estoy emocionada y quise compartir mi emoción con ustedes, adoradas/os lectores.

Gracias de todas maneras por leer3 por sus comentarios, fav's y follow's.

Espero comentarios bellos ;)

Atte:

~**CoherenciaNula**~

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
